ULF
by Ruedi
Summary: U.L.F, "Ultimate Life Form" por sus siglas en inglés. Última creación de los científicos Gerald e Ivo. Shadow fue el prototipo y primero, una gran revolución científica en el mundo, por lo que varios le pidieron uno... ¿Cómo vive la máxima creación, Shadow, a cargo de la nieta de Gerald? ¿Por que y para qué Ivo se alejó de su abuelo? ShadAria, aparición de personajes de Sonic X.
1. Introducción

Bueno, aquí con un fic nuevo… Sé que tengo que continuar el de Shadow y Tikal que dejé por la mitad, pero no se preocupen, que lo continuaré y terminaré n_n

Quise, por fin, darme el lujo de escribir algo de Shadow y María… Y poner a Chris y personajes de Sonic X que tanto me gustan. Siempre quise encontrar una manera de ponerlo a Chris en algún fic mío, pues me encanta ese personaje y en éste fic pude, por fin incorporarlo. Espero que les agrade esta historia! (va a ser mi reto de a ver cómo manejo dos historias al mismo tiempo, jaja xD)

Un saludo muy grande a todos! n_n

(Claro que la familia Robotnik, Shadow y compañía pertenecen a SEGA y sus respectivos autores).

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

Un hombre vestido de saco y corbata estaba frente a la pantalla de miles de televidentes, aquélla fría noche de invierno. Tenía unos papeles en sus manos y se lo veía emocionado, no se sabía si era por su empleo o por una noticia exaltante: lo cierto es que la respuesta era la segunda. La noticia que traía entre manos era increíble, pero dejemos a nuestro noticiario hablar:

-Buenas noches, querida audiencia –saludaba el hombre-. Antes de anunciar los títulos regulares, debo de informarles de una gran noticia tecnológica y científica que traerá, sin lugar a dudas, un cambio en nuestras vidas –el conductor hizo una pausa y una seguidilla de imágenes, a modo de montaje secuenciado, inundaron miles de ojos del otro lado del vidrio-. Lo que acaban de ver es la última forma de vida inteligente creada por los humanos –el conductor imaginaba las miles de millones de caras estupefactas ante esta noticia: todos los televidentes quedaron mudos -: sus siglas son "U.L.F.", por su abreviación de las palabras inglesas "Ultimate Life Form", es decir, "la forma de vida definitiva" –tomó un respiro-. Pero quien debe darle una explicación sobre esto es un científico muy reconocido a nivel académico y mundial, ganador de un Nobel en ciencia, el profesor Gerald Robotnik.

La cámara hizo un paneo a izquierda, en donde estaba una mujer vestida con pollera y saco de secretaria, muy correctamente vestida, de semblante ligero y, junto a ella, un hombre de más de 50 años, de contextura muy, muy grande, calvo, de pronunciados bigotes canosos con tintes castaños. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas oscuras y sonría alegremente. Junto a él estaba otro hombre, mucho más joven, pero igual de corpulento que él, los mismos bigotes, pero es castaños, y unas gafas oscuras también, calvo. Parecían padre e hijo, pero el hombre más joven tenía veintipico de años y era su primer nieto.

Pero lo que la cámara enfoco después, hizo petrificar a más de un televidente: parecía un extraterrestre, pero no era así: era… una especie de animal humanoide, de no más de un metro de altura, con una especie de púas en su cabeza, ojos muy grandes, de color rojo, y un semblante algo frío. Su cuerpo era todo negro y rojo, con guantes y zapatos blancos.

-Gracias por concedernos este honor, profesor Robotnik –saludó la mujer, impresionada por la criatura-. Todos los televidentes queremos saber qué gran maravilla han hecho usted y su joven nieto, Ivo –el nombrado sonrió. Gerald dio unas carcajadas.

-Pues, es mi gran creación –dijo mirando a la criatura oscura-. Su nombre es Shadow y es, lo que yo llamo un "U.L.F.", como explicó su compañero hace un momento. Estas criaturas están basadas en una forma animal, en este caso, Shadow fue inspirado de la forma de un erizo, por lo que su nombre completo sería "Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form" –la reportera estaba fascinada.

-Según tengo entendido, profesor, la organización militar G.U.N. y las Naciones Unidas, más otras organizaciones mundiales le ayudaron a culminar su proyecto, ¿es esto cierto? –parecía emocionada la entrevistadora.

-Sí, claro que sí –contestó Gerald-. Jamás un proyecto de gran calaña se puede consumar sin la ayuda de otras fundaciones, les estoy completamente agradecido a cada una de ellas y a mi querido nieto, Ivo –dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Él fue muy importante, los jóvenes siempre ayudan a las personas mayores –y rieron los tres juntos.

-Apropósito –agregó ella-, ¿es cierto, también, que los pondrán a la venta? –Ivo se apresuró en tomar la palabra.

-Por supuesto, señorita…

-García, Scarlet Gracía –corroboró.

-Sí, señorita García. Los "U.L.F." se harán a pedido de quienes los soliciten, pero, al requerir de mucho esfuerzo, su suma es demasiado elevada.

-Lógicamente –agregó García-. Una criatura así no se vendería como un kilo de pan.

-Así es –afirmó Ivo-. A Shadow nos costó muchísimo tiempo, pero porque fue el primero. Los sucesivos que vendrán se harán en una cantidad de tiempo mucho menor. Es como cuando uno anda en bicicleta, la primera vez cuesta horrores, la segunda ya uno va picando –la reportera estaba comodísima charlando con ellos dos: tanto abuelo como nieto eran simpatiquísimos y se prestaban a responder las preguntas que ella les hacía.

Luego de una charla amena, en donde se habló de de la vida y obra de ambos Robotnik, Scarlet preguntó si podía conversar con Shadow.

-Adelante, Shadow, hay miles de personas allí –lo animó el viejo profesor. El erizo negro miró a la reportera, algo incómodo, pero bueno, era la novedad.

-Buenas noches, señorita García –saludó la criatura. La nombrada quedó unos segundos fuera de sí y, recordando que era una profesional, reanudó su charla.

-Buenas noches a ti, Shadow –dijo, contestándole el saludo-. ¿Has estado cómodo aquí? –el erizo negro tardó un poco en contestar.

-Algo, no… no soy muy afecto a las multitudes… -García sonrió compalcida.

-Cada criatura, señorita García, es independiente de sí misma –agregó Gerald-. Tienen un circuito especial que les genera un cerebro, un corazón y un alma, todo al mismo tiempo. Ellos son prácticamente humanos, pero con otro tipo de cuerpo.

Las distintas audiencias que miraban el canal, quedaron estupefactas apenas hubo terminada la conversación.

Tiempo después, se supo de la primera familia que le encargó un U.L.F., correspondía una familia de multimillonarios, conformada solamente de un matrimonio y un hijo de un año. Fue una gran noticia, pues los dos miembros del matrimonio eran personas reconocidísimas: una era la famosísima actriz Lisney Thorndyke y el otro era, ni más ni menos, que su marido, Nelson Thorndyke, presidente y fundador de una compañía de tecnología y vivienda. Eran una de las familias más ricas del país.

Cuando vieron la noticia de la entrevista de Gerald, Lisney estaba esperando el nacimiento de su único hijo, quien se llamaría Christopher. Ahora que el niño tenía un año, la madre solicitó la creación de un U.L.F.: quería un erizo como el que había visto en la T.V., pero de color azul, de ojos verdes y que pudiera correr tanto como fuera posible. Gerald se puso a trabajar y dio a luz a Sonic, llamado así porque le dio la posibilidad de poder correr a velocidad sónica. Parecía tener una personalidad muy alegre, simpático y enérgico, tal vez con los humos elevados o algo fanfarrón, pero de gran corazón. Éste se acercó al pequeño Chris quien lo miraba curioso.

-Esta será tu familia, Sonic, ellos son los Thorndyke –empezó Gerald, presentando a Sonic con su nueva familia. El erizo azul los saludó alegremente, agitando la mano.

-Mira, Chris, él será tu nuevo amigo –decía Lisney a su pequeño Chris quien poco comprendía aún. Sonic se le acercó.

-¡Hola, Chris! –lo saludó. El bebé sonrió cuando Sonic lo hizo y puso su mano en la el rostro del erizo a modo de juego. Balbuceaba algunas letras-. Vaya –se extrañó Sonic-, ¿no habla? –Gerald rio divertido.

-No, Sonic. Cuando los humanos nacemos tardamos varios años en aprender a hablar –le explicó-. Tanto tú como Shadow son distintos: ustedes saben todo y lo único que va creciendo es su alma y entendimiento –Sonic volvió a ver a Chris, quien le tiró de la oreja.

-¡Au! ¡Eso duele! –se quejó y todos volvieron a reír.

-Sé que te llevarás bien con nuestro niño –afirmó Nelson viendo a la criatura-. Ah, ni siquiera nos presentamos, yo soy Nelson y ella es Lisney –y se saludaron como corresponde-. Eres muy agradable, Sonic –éste se sonrojó levemente y rió.

Gerald y los Thorndyke dieron los últimos detalles: cosas se debían saber, el pago, etc. Estaban en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Gerald cuando una empleada del luego llegó corriendo, agitada y nerviosa.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! –gritaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Sophie? –últimamente estaban las cosas algo alteradas en su casa.

-¡Es María! –gritaba. El corazón de Gerald dio un salto brusco. Despidió a los Thorndyke y se ocupó de la empleada-. ¡¿Qué pasa con la niña?!

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Tiene una fiebre que vuela!

Shadow salió picando de la recepción (pues estaba cuando Gerald recibió a los Thornydike) hacia la habitación de la niña: María era la última nieta de Gerald, Tenía un año de edad. Si bien había ocurrido cosas horribles en los Robotnik el último año (Ivo se peleó fuertemente con Gerald y decidió abandonar a su familia yéndose a Rusia, su país natal), la alegría de la familia estaba depositada en esa única luz, María. Pero apenas nació el parte médico afirmó que ella había nacido muy delicada: había nacido prematuramente y muy delgada. Apenas nació mostró signos de debilidad, la luz que tenía empezaba a esfumarse.

Pero no se dieron por vencido: la niña viviría.

María tenía apenas un año. Durante el transcurso del mismo tuvo dos operaciones y era bastante vulnerable a cualquier enfermedad, a pesar de que se lograba la mayor cantidad de precaución posible.

A pesar de todo lo que la pequeña pasaba, su abuelo, sus padres, sus tíos y su compañero Shadow estaban con ella a cada instante. Sobre todo Shadow, quien no le perdía un ojo encima y quien se quedaba para jugar con ella siempre que podía.

Aquella ocasión estaban los padres de la niña alrededor y dos empleadas de la casa. Gerald y Shadow llegaron al instante. La niña sudaba mucho y no dejaba de llorar. La madre de ella estaba poniéndole paños fríos a cada instante mientras una empleada le iba tomando la temperatura.

-¿Han llamado a un médico? –preguntó el profesor viendo a la pequeña.

-Claro que sí, papá –respondió el padre de la criatura-. Están en camino.

Para cuando llegó el médico, revisó a la bebé de inmediato. Hizo algunas preguntas a la familia y no les agradó mucho el rostro que iba poniendo. Finalmente, les pidió que por favor la llevaran con urgencia al hospital.

-Pero doctor –empezó Gerald-, ¿qué tiene nuestra niña?

-No puedo afirmarlo con completa libertad –empezó. Pero tengo la gran sospecha de que es meningitis…

La madre de la niña se desvaneció al instante: la meningitis era una enfermedad bastante grave sino se la trata a tiempo. El padre y el abuelo de la niña llevaron a María al hospital con la misma velocidad que casi podría haber alcanzado Sonic. Shadow quedó a cargo del cuidado de la madre de la niña, a pesar de querer acompañar a su creador.

Fue una niñez difícil: casi no asistía al jardín maternal (kínder), no podía hacer actividad física así como tampoco podía estar mucho tiempo en contacto con los areneros, etc. Su única compañía era Shadow, quien intentaba divertirla de cualquier manera que pudiera. María era dulce, amorosa y tierna. Pero contraría alguna cosa cada dos por tres. No era asmática de por sí, pero cada tanto tenía alguna cosa en los pulmones…

-Shadow –dijo un día ella jugando con él mientras tomaban un baño juntos-, ¿sabes por qué no voy al jardín? Quiero jugar con otros niños

Shadow se heló: ¿qué le podía responder? Se puso algo pálido y la sentó en su regazo mientras le lavaba el pelo.

-María –empezó-, tienes muchas cosas… "curiosas" en tu cuerpo que no te dejan ir al jardín como tú quieres –le dijo-. Verás que cuando te hagas más mayor irás a conocer a otros niños y jugarás.

-¿Y cuándo se hace uno mayor? –y puso a jugar con una pompas de jabón. Shadow tardó un poco en contestar.

-Cuando seas más grande que yo –los ojitos saltones de ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Más grande? ¿Tengo que crecer más?

-¿No quieres crecer? –Ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

-Si crezco más, no podré ganarte en las escondidas –respondió, pícara-. En mi escondite secreto, sólo entro yo.

A pesar de todas las anomalías físicas que tenía ella, no paraba de reír. Ella no lo comprendía, Shadow no se había dado cuenta, pero la niñez de María fue salvada gracias al cariño y amor que Shadow le daba día a día. Y Gerald lo sabía, por siempre le agradecía el quedarse con ella, el ser su compañero.

Se quedaron jugando por mucho rato con un pato de hule, el agua y las pompas de jabón que iban y venían por el aire.

Y las risas.

OoOoOo

Bueno, pues he aquí el primer capi :3 Espero no haber sido muy tediosa! Quise tomar la historia de la familia Robotnik en un universo alterno… Espero que quede como yo lo tengo previsto, jaja! Un saludo a todos!


	2. Somos iguales

Bueno, pues he aquí el capítulo 2 n_n Espero que les guste!

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 2: Somos iguales**

María había podido entrar en un primario. No podían negarle un estudio, claro que no. En él, conoció a quienes iban a ser sus amigos de toda la vida: dicen que las amistades que se forman de pequeños no se olvidan ni pierden. Pues bien, aquí ocurría esto exactamente. Pero lo interesante del asunto es que a Shadow tampoco le faltaban "amistades": el negocio de los "U.L.F.", si bien no era para todos, la poca gente que le podía uno era de muchísimo dinero, por eso cada que tenía que fabricar uno ponía lo mejor de sí y, en reiteradas ocasiones, Shadow lo ayudaba.

-Uf, hemos terminado, ya –dijo Gerald dándole unos retoques a la criatura: era un zorro de dos colas, amarillo, de ojos celestes y en su pecho tenía pelo blanco.

-¿Para quién era éste, profesor? –preguntó Shadow, sentándose en una silla.

-Para la familia de Sonic.

-¿Otro más? –dijo Shadow, sorprendido. El anciano rio.

-Éste me lo pidió el abuelo del niño –explicó-. Se llama Chuck, es un viejo conocido mío de la universidad. Quiere un compañero de éstos para que lo ayude en su taller –el erizo negro lo miraba confuso-. Es inventor –respondió a la miraba rubí-. Ven, vamos, tenemos que terminarlo: tráeme la esmeralda.

Había una razón por lo que las criaturas éstas vivían: Gerald e Ivo descubrieron una energía fuera del globo celeste llamada Tierra. Encontraron 7 esmeraldas haciendo una expedición por centro América y, con sólo unos poquísimos gramos en el circuito central del U.L.F. (más todos los circuitos nerviosos que tenían), cobraba vida. Esa era la clave por la que dichas criaturas vivían.

El zorro rubio despertó. Miró el lugar extrañado, se miró a sí mismo y luego miró hacia donde estaban Gerald y Shadow.

-Oh –comentó el zorro-. Pues, así que estoy vivo –dijo-. ¿Puedo preguntar mi nombre? –Gerald sonrió.

-Tu dueño decidió un nombre muy curioso para ti.

-¿No es usted mi dueño?

-No, muchacho –respondió-. Yo te cree, pero quien te cuidará es también un hombre mayor, como yo. Éste quiso ponerte "Miles Prower" de nombre –Shadow lo miraba curioso, como diciéndole "qué nombre tan rebuscado". Cuando Gerald volvía a abrir la boca para hablar, una empleada vino corriendo a avisarle que el señor Throndyke se encontraba en la entrada, esperándolo. Los tres enfilaron para allí.

Encontraron a un señor mayor, pero de estatura bastante más baja de la que Gerald tenía, un niño de 6 años de cabello castaño y ojos azules que miraba todo, curioso, y un U.L.F junto a él: era el erizo azul Sonic.

-¡Gerald! ¡Lo has terminado, gracias! –dijo dándole un abrazo al profesor. Se acercó al zorro-. Conque tú eres el pequeño Miles que pedí… -y vio cómo sus colas daban vueltas, lo que le llamó la atención-. Gerald, el detalle de las colas es muy pintoresco, pero creí que había quedado como una broma.

-Chuk –dijo Gerald-, me ha parecido que le quedaban muy bien este par de colas a tu Miles –contestó-. Le quedan muy… esponjosas –el zorro se sonrojó.

-Mucho gusto, chico –dijo Sonic acercándose al zorro-. Soy Sonic, viviremos juntos. Yo estoy a cargo del niño, y tú de hombre mayor –el "hombre mayor" carraspeó un poco la garganta-. No te lo tomes a pecho, Chuck, era un chiste –todos soltaron una carcajada.

-En fin –dijo el abuelo de Chris. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos-. Ya sé –y puso una mano en el hombro del zorro-. Te llamarás así –y carraspeó la garganta-: Miles "Tails" Prower, ¿te gusta?

El zorro parpadeaba confuso.

-¿Tengo tres nombres? –le dijo, extrañado.

-Chuck, sólo déjale el Tails, con ese está bien, es bonito –comentó Sonic.

-Tiene un carácter muy peculiar tu Sonic –le dijo a Gerald, Chuck. El profesor de grande bigotes rio.

-Eso deberías decírselo a tu nieto, no a mi.

Se quedaron hasta la noche. María supo de la llegada de Chris y se puso a jugar con él, muy contenta. Chris era su compañero de escuela y un buen amigo suyo, junto con otros tres niños más. Ellos cinco formaban un lindo grupo de amigos. Tails (como finalmente fue llamado), quedó con los dos profesores tomando algo y conociendo más acerca de dónde estaba, pues Gerald lo había dotado de una gran inteligencia: un buen ayudante de inventor debía tener un cerebro extraordinario.

Por otro lado, Shadow miraba cómo Chris y María jugaban en el sofá. Mientras soportaba a Sonic: no es que le cayera mal ni mucho menos… Es sólo que se ponía fastidioso a veces.

-Vamos, Shads, ¡unas carreras! –le decía. Shadow podía correr muy rápido: sus zapatos lograban ser deslizantes y llegar a grandes velocidades. Después de insistir mucho, Shadow aceptó la carrera…

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que Shadow fue conociendo otros U.L.F. que formarían parte de su vida, pues los otros tres amigos de María terminaron pidiendo uno. Helen, una amiga de María que era prácticamente igual a ella (rubia, de ojos celestes), tenía a una conejita muy dulce llamada Cream. Ella la ayudaba en todo, pues Helen estaba en sillas de ruedas. Sus padres querían operarla, pero debía esperar hasta tener, al menos, 13 años para eso y sólo tenía 8. Otra de los U.L.F. que creó Gerald era una mujercita también, una eriza de color rosa, con intensos ojos verdes y de quien tuvo la desgracia de toparse con Sonic un día que su dueña (otra amiga de María: se llamaba Frances, era pelirroja, con pecas, y de ojos verdes) fue a ver a Chris a la casa y atendió Sonic: fue un flechazo, pues desde ese día, Frances tiene que soportarla hablando de Sonic todo el tiempo. El último miembro del quinteto era un muchachito de piel oscura llamado Danny, a quien Gerald le dio como compañero a un U.L.F. basado en un animal poco conocido como son los echidnas: era una criatura fuerte, de piel roja, con unos guantes en donde sus nudillos sobresalían… Por esa razón Danny quiso llamarlo "Knuckles" y resultó ser un muy buen compañero, pues era tan enérgico y deportista como él.

Si bien las anomalías que pasaba María con su cuerpo disminuían muy lentamente, podía darse el lujo de tener un hermoso grupo de amigos que siempre estaba con ella y le hacían compañía cuando lo necesitara.

Poco después de que María cumpliera los 10 años, su abuelo le dijo que le pedía a Shadow por unos meses: el erizo estaba en el laboratorio prácticamente todo el tiempo. Fue así por varios meses, pero para la pequeña fue un infierno: lo extrañaba tanto que no dormía por las noches y se enfermaba mucho más seguido que de costumbre. Claro que ella no lo hacía a propósito, pero su pequeño cuerpecito metabolizaba.

-María, cálmate, ya saldrá Shadow del laboratorio –le dijo Gerald una noche cuando se tenía que ir a dormir.

-¡Eres malo! –le dijo con la ropa de dormir y su pijama rosa-. ¡Quiero ver a Shadow! ¡Lo extraño!

-Si eres una buena niña y paciente, en unos días lo vas a ver otra vez, ¿sí? –ella se aferró a su peluche en forma de Shadow que su madre le hizo para el cumpleaños. Pero no lo contestó a su abuelo-. María… -hizo un sonido parecido al mugido de una vaca-. Creí tener una nieta humana, no una vaquita.

-¡No soy una vaca! –contestó. Gerald le puso una mano el pelo y la acarició.

-Lo sé, María. Ahora, sé buena, y paciente. En unos días lo verás y, encima, te daré una sorpresa, ¿qué dices? ¿te vas a comportar? Mira que si no, me enojo –parecía que la última frase tuvo efecto, pues los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco más y asintió con la cabeza-. Así me gusta. Ahora, vete a dormir –y dándole un beso, la niña se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Tal como su abuelo se lo había prometido, volvió a ver a su amigo Shadow una tarde que regresaba de la escuela acompañada por su madre. Y también vio al sorpresa.

María dejó sus cosas en la habitación y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de lecha fresca. En eso, apareció su abuelo y le preguntó si quería verlo a Shadow. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que la respuesta era un sí. Así que fue de la mano de su abuelo al laboratorio.

-¿Estás lista? –María asintió, loca de contenta-. Está bien, cálmate, no te agites, sabes que te hace mal –entraron y cuál fue la sorpresa de la chiquita al ver que lo único vivo del laboratorio era un muchacho de 12 años.

-¿Y dónde está Shadow? –preguntó, triste.

-Ahí está, ¿no lo ves? –Gerald asumió que María no comprendía, lo cual, era muy probable-. María –dijo agachándose para estar casi a la misma altura que su nieta-, Shadow es el chico que está frente nuestro.

María se acercó a paso ligero al chico y lo vio de arriba abajo: parecía tener 12, era más alto que ella, tenía cabello negro con reflejos rojizos, ojos rojos y ropa negra.

-¿Tú… eres Shadow? –el chico asintió-. No te creo.

-Ven, verás que soy el verdadero –la agarró por la cintura y la subió hasta apoyarla en su espalda-. Sé que te gusta que te cargue así, puedes ver mejor el paisaje, ¿no?

-¡Shadow! –exclamó reconociendo su voz. Él siempre la llevaba arriba de él para que viera mejor las cosas, aunque siendo humano tenía menos fuerza-. Ésta era la sorpresa que quería darte tu abuelo: somos iguales, soy de carne y hueso como tú, María –y, dicho así, ambos jugaron mucho tiempo, siendo él un humano.

La noticia de que Gerald podía hacer a los U.L.F. humanos se esparció como la pólvora. Todos los que tenían un U.L.F. le pidieron que le agregaran esa habilidad tan extraña y eficaz: lo cierto es que Gerald tardó mucho en encontrar la manera de hacer que se convirtieran en humanos. Primero, para poder convertirse en humanos, es necesaria que la energía interna del U.L.F. se agote por completo, para poder activar con más potencia la de la esmeralda, quien le otorga la facultad de ser humano gracias a un cambio de circuitos que Gerald desarrolló. La única desventaja que tenía era que no se podía controlar el cambio: una vez que la energía interior del U.L.F. se agotara, automáticamente se hacía humano. Esto solucionaba el inconveniente de que cuando el U.L.F. estaba agotado se desmayaba del sueño, pues la energía de la esmeralda trabajaba el doble para activarlo nuevamente.

El contento de los que tenía las criaturas hacerlos humanos fue una innovación abismal: muchísimo científicos lo felicitaron.

Excepto su nieto: Ivo nunca más dio señales de vida.

Pero eso no quería decir que estaba muerto… Oh, no, estaba bien vivo, en Rusia, y haciendo sus propias cosas. Ya se enteraría el abuelo de cómo le estaba yendo a su nieto.

OoOoOo

Bueno, he aquí el capi 2! Así, a seguir escribiendo a por el 3 :3 Espero que la historia les esté gustando… Sé que puede estar algo aburrida, pero quiero poder intricarla a medida que vayan pasando los capis… Espero sus opiniones o bueno… Sus leídas xD ¡Saludos!


	3. Maldad y amistad

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy actualizando el fic :) Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, gracias! :D Ojalá les siga gustando el fanfic! n.n Un abrazo!

Simplemente quería aclarar que en éste capi aparece un tipo llamado "Abraham Tower", quien está basado en el comandante de la G.U.N. del juego de quienes tuvieron la suerte de jugarlo (no como yo, que soy una pobretona y jamás he tenido una play station en mi vida xD), lo deben de conocer. Pues bien, este hombre se llama así en la versión de los cómics de USA., (otra cosa que jamás pude leer porque mi inglés es desastrosamente feo). Adopté el nombre del comandante pero hago referencia al del juego, ¿eh? Pues bien, ¡buena lectura!

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 3: Maldad y amistad**

-Bien… Realmente, muy bien…

Con el frío que hacía por esa época, prefirió hacerse una pequeña base subterránea, al menos le servía para resguardarse del frío… Y de gente indeseada.

Actualizada a última tecnología, le era imposible a nadie encontrarlo: no había manera de dar con él, todos los radares, satélites, todo lo bloqueaba para que nada pudiese ser manifestado. Nunca jamás quiso darse a conocer. Al menos, no era el momento propicio.

Lo cierto es que el nieto de Gerald, Ivo, se marchó a Rusia un año antes de nacer María, por consiguiente, jamás la conoció. Ni siquiera le interesaba. Empacó sus maletas y se marchó de su casa para ir "a sus pagos natales".

No había sido criado mal, todo lo contrario, se le dio la mejor educación del mundo pero eso puede irse al demonio cuando una persona genera por sí misma un grave defecto: el ego. Ivo empezó a ser reconocido por y gracias a su abuelo, y a su inteligencia claro. Lo comparaban todo el tiempo en cada lugar. Pero él no quería ser comparado, quería ser más, más que aquél viejo que ya había vivido. Más que todo. Más.

Pensaba ser reconocido como "el mejor" por haber creado, obviamente junto a su abuelo, esas grandes "máquinas humanas" llamadas "U.L.F.". Pero no, seguían comparándolo. Y eso le reventaba por dentro. Fue así que decidió ponerle punto y final a todo: su excusa fue que no quería vender los U.L.F. El otro sí quería. Pero a él no le convencía el precio. En fin, Ivo buscó excusas para hacer enfadar al viejo y mandarse a mudar.

-Basta, ya. Me iré por donde vinimos –y, diciendo así, empacó las cosas y se tomó el primer avión que lo dejaba en Rusia. Gerald intuía que se había marchado al gran país frío, pero no tenía manera de comunicarse, por lo que buscarlo era una pérdida de tiempo. Para Gerald fue un gran dolor, para Ivo, libertad.

Miraba televisión muy de vez en cuando. Pudo enterarse de la capacidad de hacer humanos a los U.L.F. Él sonreía con malicia: ¿ah, sí? Pues seguramente él podía crear un U.L.F. que sea lo suficientemente hábil y astuto como para desenvolverse como un ser humano por completo. Y así, ése U.L.F. que creó tenía la capacidad de hacerse humano a voluntad, cuándo quisiera, no porque una batería interna se le acabara.

Pero para eso, mientras él desarrollaba sus propias técnicas inventivas (véase robots, maquinarias, tecnología varia), tuvo que dar con su más grande hallazgo, algo que ni su propio abuelo podría haber creído.

Claro que entre los dos desarrollaron la tecnología de incorporarle gramos de aquéllas raras esmeraldas a los U.L.F. Esa sustancia les otorgaba la capacidad de pensar como un humano común y desenvolverse como quisieran. Pero lo que Ivo encontró era mucho más que eso...

Hallándose fuera de su enorme (porque era inconmensurablemente grande) laboratorio subterráneo, caminó por las llanuras recubiertas de nieve de donde estaba. Acompañado por un séquito de robots, encontraron el más grande pedazo de joya que podría haber visto: resultaba ser una esmeralda tan gigante que Ivo mandó a llamar a otros robots para llevarla a su laboratorio. En sus estudios, descubrió que aquélla esmeralda gigante coincidía con la misma sustancia con la que se montaban los otros U.L.F. del otro lado del océano. Sus ojos, ocultos por gruesas gafas oscuras, se iluminaron cual chico a un dulce.

¡Era la última pieza que le faltaba!

Si bien con Shadow tardaron mucho tiempo en hacerlo, éste U.L.F. le costó más de lo normal pues tenía todo lo necesario para hacer EL mejor: audacia, agilidad, inteligencia… Un perfecto espía de la C.I.A., se dijo.

Y con un detalle especial: era una mujer. Una bella mujer murciélago que estaba a punto de dar a luz: con un traje parecido a un plug de piloto, botas altas blancas y guantas blancos largos, tenía una sensualidad y seducción digna de una mujer de alto poder adquisitivo. Estaba orgullosísimo de su máxima creación.

La murciélago se despertó apenas Ivo hubo puesto unos cuanto gramos de aquélla esmeralda que había encontrado hacía un tiempo. Ella abrió los ojos delicadamente y miró a su alrededor. Se topó con el gran Ivo (que estaba mucho más obeso de lo que podría imaginarse) y se le acercó, flotando.

-¿Fuiste acaso tú quien me dio la vida? –hasta su suave voz de mujer era una perfecta arma de seducción. Sus movimientos eran delicados y ágiles al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí –le contestó Ivo, totalmente emocionado.

-¿Cómo he de llamarte?

-Eggman –le respondió, sonriendo extrañamente-. Dr. Eggman –volvió a repetir: había dejado todo su pasado atrás. Se había rebautizado como "el Dr. Eggman". Probablemente eso se dabía a tanta tecnología e internet: su "personaje", este tal "Eggman" lo consumió tanto que, a veces, olvidaba que se llamaba Ivo.

-Oh, qué nombre más… curioso –comentó ella-. ¿Y mi nombre? ¿Cómo es?

-Tú llamas Rouge, muchacha –Rouge quería decir "rojo" en francés. El color rojo era su color insignia, significaba fuerza, pasión, potencia… Rouge iba a ser el objeto más importante de toda su vida. Tal vez aún era pronto para usarla, debía informarla de todo y qué es lo que iba a hacer de ahí en adelante-. Por ahora, vas a quedarte aquí o hacer alguna expedición a vuelo. Tu verdadera misión será dentro de mucho tiempo, yo te avisaré –ella le sonrió, e Ivo vio que era esa clase de sonrisa que más adoraba: esa sonrisa cómplice, llena de maldad-. Déjame probar una cosa, ¿puedes convertirte en humana?

No hizo falta pedir más: la murciélago pasó a la metamorfosis como si de una crisálida se tratase: una esbelta mujer de, lo que parecía, 18 años se le apareció frente a Eggman. Sabía que en un tiempo podría llegar hasta aparentar 25 años si quisiera. Pero aún era pronto. Para lo que él quería hacer había mucho tiempo aún. Por ahora, ella y Eggman quedaron en aquél lugar. Viviendo juntos, por lo que la chica se nutrió de la maldad, del juego sucio, del engaño…

-Nada… ¿Verdad?

-No –contestó.

Gerald se había encontrado con un viejo conocido suyo, más bien amigo, un comandante importante de la G.U.N., una gran organización militar que lo ayudaba a Gerald a financiar sus U.L.F. Gracias a esto, varias personas afirmaban que, en realidad, los U.L.F. eran una herramienta de destrucción masiva que Gerald los encubría en simpáticas criaturas antropomórficas. Obviamente, esto eran solo invenciones de fanáticos.

-Garantizamos que está en Rusia, pero…

-Ya, Abraham –le dijo Gerald mirando a otro lado-. No hay caso: ese chico es aún más listo e inteligente que yo… -tenía un dejo de tristeza en su voz-. Déjalo así. No investiguen más. Si no quiere ser descubierto, pues no lo será.

-Gerald, es peligroso dejar a… -empezó el comandante en tono serio.

-Mi nieto, por más estúpido y cabeza dura que es, no fue criado para la maldad. Es un buen tipo –afirmó el viejo profesor, dando un puñetazo a la meza. El militar tenía sus grandes dudas. Decidió decirle que sí a Gerald y dejar todo como estaba, pero él no se daría por vencido: un tipo inteligente, a quien siempre había visto como alguien orgulloso y a quien nunca le había caído del todo bien, algo tramaba. Y su instinto de militar no le fallaba. Investigaría por su cuenta, aunque no le agradara a Gerald.

-A propósito –mencionó de golpe, Abraham-. ¿Cómo está la pequeña María? –las facciones serias del viejo se relajaron un poco.

-Bien, crece muy bien a pesar de lo que esperábamos –respondió-. Se adaptó muy bien al primario. Tiene buenos amigos, ¿sabe? Y Shadow no se aparta de ella en ningún momento –parecía algo más alegre-. Estamos realmente muy contentos por ella, creíamos que no llegaría, y sin embargo ya está por pasar los 10…

Se quedaron charlando un poco más. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Robotnik, Justo mencionó a María y la pequeña salió corriendo a brazos de su abuelo con un semblante muy preocupado.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! –gritaba. Éste la reprendió.

-María, no seas descortés, ¿no ves que estoy con un amigo? –pero su nieta no lo escuchó: sólo seguía gritando-. ¡María! –y la niña se calló por unos segundos. La cara de ella se arrugó toda y, por fin, escuchó que era lo que tanto le preocupaba a ella.

-¡Abuelito, es Helen! ¡Helen tuvo un accidente!

Helen era la amiga de María, quien había pedido a Cream como compañera.

-¿Cómo que tuvo un accidente? ¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó Gerald-. ¡Y no grites!

-¡Llévame al hospital! ¡Llévame al hospital! –le decía ella, parecía una furia. En ese instante Shadow apareció.

-¡María! –y, viendo la presencia del comandante, lo saludó-. ¡María te dije que vinieras! –y la tomó por la cintura, aunque ya no era tan liviana y bajita que cuando tenía 5 años. A pesar de tener una gran fuerza, al erizo negro le costaba un poco más llevarla encima. Gerald se puso de pie.

-Lamento esto, Abraham –se disculpó. El nombrado también se puso de pie.

-No se preocupe –le dijo-. A poco que ya estaba por retirarme, es tarde. Dedíquese a sus asuntos –y se marchó. María seguía gritando como una loca. Shadow le imploraba que se callase, que ya la llevarían al hospital. Gerald se encargó de llamar a la casa de los Thorndyke, donde contestó su compañero Chuck, quien le explicó toda la situación. Terminó de hablar y agarró a su nieta por una mano y la hizo sentarse frente a ella en una silla.

-Te calmas o no te llevo a ningún lado. Y no te pongas a llorar –le advirtió el abuelo, mas vio que la niña empezaba actuar raro-. ¡María! ¿Qué pasa? –y ella empezó a toser. Su abuelo notó que le costaba respirar-. ¡Shadow, rápido! ¡Trae el inhalador, está en su habitación!

En menos de lo que uno podría imaginar, el erizo fue, corrió y trajo el pequeño aparato que se lo dio a su creador. En seguida se lo puso a su nieta, quien volvió a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Mejor? –ella asintió-. Escúchame, Helen está bien. Se cayó de su silla de ruedas mientras iba de compras con Cream, ella enseguida la llevó a un hospital y la están curando, tranquilízate.

-Quiero… Quiero ir… -decía la rubia con ojos llorosos-. Quiero ir a verla, es mi amiga…

-Ahora iremos, Chris está allí junto con Sonic. Ahora saco el auto y vamos.

Gerald, María y Shadow fueron velozmente hasta el hospital que Chuck le había indicado. Una enfermera les dijo dónde estaba, pero les avisó que no podían ingresar porque la pequeña estaba siendo operada.

-¿Operada? –Repitió María-. ¡Abuelo, no…!

-¡María! –un chico de su misma edad se le acercó corriendo. Se alegraron mucho de verla. Junto a él estaban Sonic, lo que parecía el mayordomo o tutor de Chris, los padres de Helen que estaban muy compungidos, junto con la pequeña Cream.

-¡Dios Santo! –Exclamaba la madre abrazada a su esposo-. ¡Justo hoy que tenía tantas ganas de salir!

-Fue mi falta, señora –le decía, muy decaída, la coneja-. ¡Yo la solté! –la madre de Helen se puso a su altura y la abrazó.

-No, mi dulce Cream –la trató de consolar-. Esos tipos la agredieron y la empujaron brutalmente al piso, tú hiciste lo correcto: te la llevaste de allí y viniste al hospital y avisaste todo. ¡Si no fuera por ti…! –y se abrazaron las dos.

Gerald se acercó al mayordomo/tutor de Chris, quien tenía grandes facciones orientales, a preguntarle qué había pasado con la pequeña Helen: ella y Cream había salido de paseo, a caminar por el centro de la ciudad. Unos tipos se les acercaron, Cream trató de defender a la rubia, pero los tipos fueron más que ella. Tumbaron la silla de ruedas y comenzaron a golpearla. La coneja, apresuradamente, la cargó y, volando con sus orejas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la trajo al hospital y en seguida avisó a la familia. Gerald agradeció la información.

-¿Ella cómo está? –quiso saber el profesor.

-No lo sabemos. No se nos permite entrar –le contestó el mayordomo.

Chris y María estaban sentados los dos junto con Sonic y Shadow. Cream se refugiaba en los brazos de la madre de Cream, quien con ellas estaba el esposo de la misma. Tanaka (que así se llamaba el mayordomo del niño) estaba junto a Gerald en un rincón.

Poco después llegaron Danny y Frances, acompañados de sus respectivos U.L.F., Knuckles y Amy. La eriza corrió a por Cream. Knuckles y los dos chicos fueron junto con los otros cuatro que estaban sentados y le comentaron toda la situación.

Poco después, una enfermera avisó a la familia de Helen que la pequeña estaba en medio de una operación importante.

-¿Operación? –Se extrañó el padre de la chica-. ¡¿Qué lasa pasó a mi hija?! –gritaba, nervioso.

-¡Señor, esto es un hospital, guarde silencio! –le retractó al enfermera. El hombre se calló-. Mire, no puedo darle muchos detalles, lo único que le puedo decir es que su hija está siendo operada de las piernas.

-¿De las piernas? ¿Me toma usted por idiota? ¡Mi hija no puede caminar! –volvía a alzar la voz el hombre. La enfermera volvió a repartirle que se calmara o lo echaba del establecimiento.

-¡Claro que sabemos eso! Su hija vino en un estado deplorable, estamos… haciendo lo que está en nuestro alcance para reestablecerle las piernas –informó la enfermera.

-¿Reestablecerlas? –Dijo atónita la madre de Helen-. ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso están poniéndole prótesis, implantes o algo así? –pero la enfermera les dijo que no podía decir detalles al respecto. Ante la idea de imaginar a su hija… caminando o algo similar, se desmayó de la emoción. Su marido corrió a auxiliarla.

Habían pasado algunas horas y no sabían nada. Gerald propuso llevar a los niños a casa, pues era tarde, pero ellos se rehusaron a irse hasta no saber qué le había ocurrido a su amiga, por lo que Sonic se ofreció a ir a comprar comida para todos. Knuckles y Shadow lo acompañaron.

Los padres de Frances y Danny se fueron a sus casas, dejando el cuidado de sus chiquitos a Gerald y Tanaka, pues ninguno de los niños quería irse.

Era muy tarde, ya. Pasaba la medianoche. Los niños se habían dormido, al igual que los padres de Helen y Cream. El resto se mantenía despierto y conversaban por lo bajo.

No fue hasta cerca de la una de la madrugada que un médico salió de detrás de unas puertas. Tenía la mirada cansada, pero firme. Se acercó a una enfermera y le dijo algo por lo bajo. Ella se acercó al numeroso grupo de gente. Gerald y Tanaka despertaron a la familia de chica hospitalizada, y la enfermera les comunicó:

-Su hija está estable –anunció. La cara de felicidad del matrimonio era inexplicable-. Y lo que es mejor, va a volver a caminar –la madre de Helen lazó un gritito y casi pierde el equilibrio, por lo que se aferraba con fuerza a su marido. El padre no podía creerlo. Pidieron con urgencia ver a su hija, a lo que ella fue a consultar al médico. Les dijo que pasaran los padres primero.

De a poco, fueron ingresando a ver a la rubia, quien estaba recostada en una cama, con algunos moretones y rasguños en la cara, pero con una dicha tan grande que aquéllas heridas parecían un simple maquillaje. No se podía explicar lo feliz que estaba, y aún más sabiendo que amigos la habían esperado y estaba junto a ella.

-¡Si hubiera estado abierta la florería te traía unas flores! –le dijo Chris a la rubia. Ella reía.

-No importa, Chris –contestó Helen-. Todos ustedes vinieron a verme, ¡gracias! El doctor dijo que unos meses podré caminar sola –y todos se abrazaron a ella.

Cream y la familia de la muchacha permanecieron en el hospital hasta que fuera necesario. Gerald llevó al resto a su casa, era muy tarde para andar repartiendo gente a esas horas. En la habitación de María entraban los cuatro niños sin problemas, con dos colchones. Tanaka no tuvo conflicto en dormir en un sofá/cama (aunque Gerald le ofreció un colchón) y los U.L.F. se repartieron de otra forma: Amy dormía junto a María y Frances en la habitación de María; Knuckles, Shadow y Sonic se acomodaron en un colchón como pudieron y durmieron…

Al menos, iban a descansar con una sonrisa. Relajados y sabiendo que Helen iba a tener un hermoso porvenir…

OoOoOoOo

Uff! No iba a poner tan pronto la operación de Helen, pero salió sola… Espero que les esté agradando el fic! Agradezco mucho sus reviews, comentarios y leídas! Son bienvenidos cualquier tipo de cosa :) Nos leemos en el capítulo que sigue! Donde las cosas se empiezan a poner algo tibias… Dicen que la adolescencia es la etapa más conflictiva de un ser humano…

Hasta pronto!


	4. ¡Estoy cambiando!

Hola, hola! Aquí de nuevo para seguir actualizando esto n_n Disculpen si en cada capítulo les parezco un disco rayado que agradece sus reviews, pero me parece una falta de respeto a quienes se toman la molestia de leer alguno de mis fanfictions y me dejan reviews y no agradecer! Simplemente gracias por leer, sólo eso :3 Estoy aprovechando ahora escribir puesto que el 21 de éste mes retomo mi universidad y pues tendré poco tiempo para poder dedicarme a mis fics x_x (estudio más trabajo, igual, cero vida social xD).

Cómo decía Rouge en una parodia muy buena del Sonic Adventure dos "¿podemos terminar con este vago argumento de romanticismo?", y vamos al capítulo. Saludos!

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 4: ¡Estoy cambiando!**

Helen estuvo, aproximadamente, cerca de dos años rehabilitándose por sus piernas. Pero sus estudios no los perdió: día tras día alguno de sus cuatro inseparables amigos venía a darle la tarea y se quedaba varias horas para hacerle compañía. Cuando hubo cumplido los 12, ingresó nuevamente en la escuela. Aquél día, Chris le regaló un bonito ramos de flores blancas y festejaron la bienvenida a la rubia en la casa del muchacho. Hasta los U.L.F. habían ido a festejarles. Y junto a las flores de Chris, su querida Cream le regaló una hermosa corona de flores de color pastel hecha por ella misma. Helen, dándole un hermoso abrazo, agradeció todos y cada uno de los cariñosos gestos le dieron.

Pero, volviendo a la familia Robotnik, el U.L.F. que habitaba allí empezaba a notar algo extraño en la casa, algo relacionado a su gran amiga María. Algo que no llegaba comprender del todo.

Empezó que…

Una noche, Shadow estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar un vaso de donde había tomado un juego. Vio por el pasillo que unía la casa a la rubia iba con un manojo de ropa. El erizo salió de la cocina y le habló.

-¿Vas a bañarte? –le preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Eh, sí claro, ¿no ves que llevo ropa? –fue una contestación algo extraña, pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

Era una pregunta tan natural para él: se habían bañado juntos desde que recordaba. Jugaban, conversaban, Shadow se divertía lavándole el pelo y María se divertía jugando con sus pinchos que sobresalían.

-¿Qué? –Le dijo ella extrañada, con un leve rubor en las mejillas-. ¡Claro que no! ¡Puedo bañarme sola, no soy una niña! –y se fue al baño, nomás.

El erizo negro quedó realmente estupefacto. Se fue a su habitación: últimamente la rubia se molestaba por todo. Si era que no le entraba una ropa, si era que tenían que pedirle permiso a su habitación para entrar, si era que quería estar sola… Shadow resopló con un gran fastidio y, sin esperárselo, se transformó en humano.

Detestaba no poder controlarlo, mas los inventos fallidos de Gerald hicieron desistir al científico de encontrar una manera de arreglarlo. Así que simplemente se tumbó en la cama: ¿a María la habían abducido o qué?

Lo bueno, es que crecía sana. No podía hacer ejercicios bruscos, claro, pero podía caminar rápido y subir escaleras a una buena velocidad sin necesitar luego su inhalador. Pero no debía salir de eso, pues a la primera que le pasara algo, una enfermedad se le aparecía. Había pasado por viruela, paperas, escarlatina, varias enfermedades más y unas cuantas alergias. Una vez la habían dejado ir a un campamento escolar y la tuvieron que traer de emergencia: primero, por alergia, segundo, por la picadura de un insecto.

Aun así, la muchacha trataba de vivir con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Shadow la acompañaba siempre que podía, pero ahora sentía que le estorbaba, le fastidiaba, le asfixiaba. Y el problema era por qué si no le había hecho nada.

Se incorporó y se miró al espejo: le devolvía el reflejo de un chico de más o menos 15 años, era más alto que la rubia y si había algo que detestaba de tener un cuerpo humano, era el tener que mantenerlo. Peinar, bañar, ropa, afeitarse (algo que, gracias a Dios no tenía que hacer a menudo puesto que no le creía tanto vello facial), etc. Gerald le había explicado cómo poder mantenerse estando en humano. Pero lo cierto es que le resultaba muy tedioso.

En fin, en cierta forma le gustaba ser humano, tenía ciertas ventajas que no tenía cuando estaba en erizo. Y no sólo porque podía ver más alto, claro.

Pero sí notaba que el cuerpo le crecía a un paso rápido. Su creador le había dicho que cuando le implementó aquélla capacidad para transformarse en un humano, tenía alrededor de unos 12 años, y ahora asimilaba a uno 15. Notaba ese cambio: más pelo, más vello, más altura… Más… todo. Hasta la voz la notaba extraña (Siempre le daba mucha gracia aquélla "nuez de Adán" que sobresalía de su garganta).

Pero él cambiaba su cuerpo, no su mente. O al menos eso lo creía así. Pero María era distinto: crecía, cambiaba lentamente el cuerpo y su forma de ser también cambiaba. ¿Acaso eso era normal? Él no notaba muchos cambios, más que algunas cosas minúsculas.

Vestido como estaba (pues no pasaba de erizo a humano sin ropa, Gerald no sabía cómo explicarle, pero podía pasar de esos dos estados con ropa) se fue al living a leer algo. El profesor estaba fuera aquélla noche por trabajo y los padres de María se habían ido ya a adormir. Tomó un libro y, despreocupadamente, se puso a leer.

De reojo vio que salía del baño, con el cabello mojado y la ropa para irse a dormir. Desvió rápido la mirada y siguió leyendo.

-Buenas noches –oyó que le dijo y se encerró en su pieza. Shadow suspiró por infinita vez ése día. Guardó el libro de mala gana y fue a su cuarto. Se preguntaba por qué se había puesto tan indiferente ella. O al menos, su afecto venía cada tanto. Hasta hace 3 años la pequeña niña venía a brazos del erizo y le daba un beso chillón en la frente y le deseaba las buenas noches. Ahora era simplemente un "buenas noches" y me voy a dormir.

Había algo que no comprendía. Se tiró en la cama y se puso unos auriculares en los oídos. Se quedó dormido poco después.

-¡María! –gritaba una mujer de cerca de 40 y tantos años. Golpeaba la puerta de una habitación-. María, hija, levántate.

-¡Estoy despierta mamá! –Respondieron del otro lado de mala gana-. ¡Ya voy!

Shadow oía aquél diálogo cada vez más a menudo. Ella antes era la primera de la casa en levantarse e iba con energía a la escuela. Últimamente le parecía un genuino fastidio, o al menos el erizo negro lo presentía así.

Se dio cuenta de que su celular había quedado sin batería por dejarlo prendido con música en la noche. Conectó el cargador, se cambió de ropa y se encaminó hacia el baño, chocando sin querer con la chica que estaba en la habitación de al lado, quien también se dirigía al baño.

-Ve tú –le dijo Shadow, aún en humano-. Tienes más prisa que yo.

-Gracias –respondió ella, y se rio divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó, curioso.

-Nada, es que cada vez que te haces humano estás más distinto –le contestó: parecía la María que el recordaba, risueña y alegre-. Otra vez tienes la voz rara –y entró derechito al baño.

¿Más distinto? Se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Más distinto en qué? Se sentía tal cual desde que tenía memoria y no andaba con cambios bruscos de carácter cada vez que le diera la gana. Shadow siempre fue un tipo estable y equilibrado, donde perdía los estribos siempre que la situación daba para ello. La que parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba cambiando, al menos en su forma de ser y trato a los demás, era ella.

Shadow simplemente esperó a que saliera y se metió él. Poco después fue a la cocina, donde Gerald estaba desayunando junto a su nieta. Shadow lo saludó, se sirvió de comer y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Sí, nos dijeron que van a cambiar el uniforme –comentaba la chica-. Van a cambiarlo todo: las camisas, las faldas, el uniforme de gimnasia, ¡todo! –parecía emocionada. María iba a una escuela privada cerca de allí. Siempre le resultaba gracioso el uniforme: una camisa blanca, con una corbata corta, una falda en tablas y las medias, todo en color bordó.

-¿El color lo van a cambiar? –comentó el muchacho dándole un sorbo al café.

-Por suerte sí –le contestó ella terminando su desayuno-. Va a ser de color azul –y sonrió: Shadow sabía que ése era su color preferido. Ella se incorporó y lavó las cosas, aunque la mucama le decía que no lo hiciera-. No hay nada de malo que lave un poco –se defendió. Fue a tomar su mochila, que estaba en una esquina de la cocina y saludó a todos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se le ofreció Shadow.

-No, gracias –respondió ella sin darle importancia-. ¡Adiós!

A ella parecía no darle importancia. Pero a Shadow le pareció que lo dijo sin sentimiento alguno. Al cambiar aquél semblante, Gerald lo notó.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó, curioso.

-No exactamente –respondió, resoplando, el muchacho. Gerald se acercó más a él, como un buen amigo.

-Ese "no" lo veo muy… forzado –empezó. Shadow lo miró a través de sus gruesas gafas oscuras. Lo invitaba a hablar sin decir una sola palabra. Era lógico que Gerald era como su padre, sabía qué le ocurría a cada momento.

-Siento… Siento como si María no fuera la misma –era una buena forma de empezar.

-Por supuesto –corroboró el científico-. Ya no es una niña –y el chico lo miró como diciendo "¡Vamos! ¿En serio no me di cuenta?", aquéllos ojos rojos denotaban sarcasmo-. Es natural que cuando vamos creciendo, nos vamos dando cuenta de quién somos y de qué queremos ser.

-No es ése el punto –Shadow nunca se había sentido, aunque su cuerpo creciera, de aquélla forma-. Es como si la estorbara.

-Está buscando su lugar –el chico empezaba a fastidiarse: no eran las respuestas que quería-. Escucha, cuando un humano empieza a ser un adolescente, quiere estar solo, quiere conocerse a sí mismo, a María le pasa eso.

-¿Crecer en cuerpo te hace cambiar la mente? Entonces me ha hecho fallado –Gerald lanzó una risotada y le puso una mano en un hombro.

-Mira, tú ya sabes quién eres. No necesitas revolucionarte como le pasa a ella –Shadow parecía cada vez comprender menos-. Cuando crece un humano, se liberan un montón de hormonas, éstas hacen una revolución completa a nivel físico, que tiene su consecuencia en el ser de la persona. No me mires así, ¡soy científico, no psicólogo! –le dijo ante la cara que ponía el morocho-. Si no puedes entenderme, ve a por un libro… -Gerald estaba impresionado que Shadow no comprendiera algo tan esencial como la adolescencia y sí una fórmula cuántica. No sabía si era serio o no.

A fin de cuentas, Shadow se levantó y fue a por unos libros, a ver si podía comprender el razonamiento de un humano en pleno crecimiento.

Aquél día, María pasaba tranquila como cualquier otro. Las clases regulares, el anunciamiento del cambio del uniforme y varias cosas más.

Pero, llegó algo extraño que le empezó a fastidiar antes de comenzar sus clases de la tarde.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó Chris viendo a la chica algo nerviosa-. ¿Te duele algo? ¿'Te sientes mal? –Frances, Danny y Helen también la miraban extrañados.

-T-tengo que ir al baño –dijo, nerviosa y se fue de allí corriendo. Los otros cuatro se miraron confundidos. Helen les dijo que fueran a clases, que luego los seguiría. Iba a ver qué le pasaba a María.

Entró en el baño de mujeres y empezó a llamarla. Le contestó una voz en un cubículo ubicado al final del baño. Helen se acercó a la puerta de donde salía la voz.

-¿María te sientes mal? –pero la nombrada tardaba en contestar,

-Helen… -empezó María y salió lentamente del cubículo-. Quiero irme a casa… -la otra chica la vio pálida como el papel. Y gracias que estaba, pues se tuvo que aferrar a su amiga para no caerse.

-¡María! ¡María! –decía, nerviosa. La tomó con fuerza de un brazo y se lo pasó por su hombro-. ¿Qué tienes, amiga? ¡Ahora te llevo a dirección!

-Me duele… -balbuceaba la rubia por el camino. Helen vio que, con la otra mano libre se aferraba con fuerza la parte baja del estómago.

-¿Te duele el estómago? ¡Te ha caído mal la comida, de seguro! –le decía mientras llegaban a la dirección. Helen apoyó a su amiga en uno de los sofás que había.

-Oh, Helen… -no se veía muy bien la muchacha: seguía pálida y parecía retorcerse del dolor.

Antes de que Helen pudiese ir a tocar la puerta de la dirección, María le pidió que se acercara, la otra intuyó que quería decirle lo que le pasaba con más intimidad.

-Helen –empezó, hasta la voz le sonaba lastimosa-. Estoy… Estoy sangrando…

Los ojos celestes de Helen se abrieron de par en par y miraba a su amiga muerta de dolor. Se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sabía, como toda mujer, que un día se empieza a sangrar de una manera especial sin tener un corte físico.

-No te preocupes –la reconfortó-. Ahora aviso que te lleven a casa, con un medicamento te vas a poner mejor, ¿eh? –María le sonrió a duras penas-. ¿Has hablado con tu mamá por esto, no? –ella le asintió-. Bien, eso es bueno, al menos sabes que no es nada grave y es completamente natural –Helen intentaba hacerla sentir mejor-. Siéntete orgullosa de ser la primera señorita del curso

-No es gracioso –le contestó la otra-. ¡Es molesto! Pero… Si es parte del cambio… -su amiga asintió y fue a hablar en dirección. Le explicó al director que su amiga se sentía muy mal del estómago y quería irse a casa. Helen fue a buscarle las cosas. Al entrar en el aula, sus otros tres amigos preguntaban por María, a lo que les dijo que le dolía el estómago.

-¿Me das una mano, Frances?

-¡Claro! –contestó ayudándola a llevar las cosas de la rubia. Frances se acercó más a Helen-. ¿Cómo está? –Su semblante se notaba preocupado, lo cual contrastaba con una pequeña sonrisa de la otra chica-. ¿Qué es gracioso? ¡María se siente mal!

-María… -empezó Helen en todo íntimo-. ¡Se hizo una mujer! –dijo entre esos grititos que lanzan las chicas adolescentes cuando pasaban cosas así. La pelirroja se quedó de pie.

-¿María? ¿Ya? –Ahora comprendía porque se había ido corriendo rápidamente al baño-. ¡Vaya noticia! Yo creí que sería la última del curso –le dijo sorprendida. Ambas sonrieron: sabía que su amiga no pasaba por nada más que por un cambio físico natural en la biología de una mujer.

La rubia estaba retorcida de dolor en el sofá. Ambas se acercaron y le dieron las cosas.

-¿Qué te dijo el director?

-Ah… -empezó ella-. Dijo… Dijo que llamó a casa… Pronto vendrá alguien a buscarme…

-Me han dicho las buenas nuevas –le dijo Frances-. ¡Felicidades, mujercita! –María apenas le sonrió: no sabía si alegrarse o no. Era fantástico que aquello le pasara, pues significaba que ya era genuinamente una mujer, pero… ¿Se justificaba el dolor? Suponía que la biología femenina tenía una respuesta…

Frances y Helen se quedaron para hacerle compañía hasta que apareció alguien que la viniera a buscar: ese alguien resultó ser un Shadow humano que había salido corriendo de la casa apenas hubo enterado de la situación.

-¡¿María, estás bien?! –le dijo acercándose a ella, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Shadow –le dijo Helen-. Se pondrá bien –había abierto la boca para añadir más, pero vio que María lo fulminaba con la mirada para que se callara-. Te la dejamos en tus manos, ¡gracias! –y le dio la mochila de ella.

-¡O-oye! ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó viendo a su amigo que intentaba cargarla en la espalda.

-Va a ser más cómodo si te llevo así –pero al rubia se rehusó a diestra y siniestra. Parecía de un humor de perros aquél día.

-¿No estaba mi mamá, acaso? –le preguntó ella por el camino mientras iban. El moreno vio que hasta le daba fastidio que él la hubiese ido a buscar.

-Tu madre salió a comprar –le respondió, con un tono de voz algo triste-. Perdona por no ser ella.

Y María vio que le había contestado de manera muy brusca: a fin de cuentas se había preocupado mucho por ella y había ido corriendo a buscarla.

-Disculpa –le dijo, arrepentida-. No quise decírtelo así… Es que… -pero no sabía cómo explicarle su situación-. Me da…Mucha pena… Es algo tan… íntimo y femenino que no sé cómo decírtelo.

Shadow no comprendía ni jota de por qué se apenaba. No insistió. No quiso abrumarla más de lo que podía estar. Simplemente la ayudó a llegar a casa, donde él dejó su mochila en el living y ella fue a por una caja de medicamentos. Vio que tomaba una pastilla de color rosa y la tomaba junto a un vaso de agua. Luego, con cierta torpeza, se le acercó a Shadow.

-Shadow –empezó-. No creas que estoy enojada contigo –le decía-. Tú eres y serás mi gran y mi buen amigo. Te agradezco que siempre quieras ayudarme –le dio un abrazo y se fue a su habitación.

Definitivamente, no comprendió nada. Nada de nada.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y escuchó que los pasos de Gerald venía con cierta velocidad se acercó a él y le preguntó por su nieta. El muchacho le dijo que, según ella, estaba bien, pero no podía decirle qué le pasaba porque era algo "íntimo y femenino". Un suspiro relajado salió de labios del científico. Parecía quedarse tranquilo y aliviado.

-¿Están todos tomándome el pelo, no?

Aquélla pregunta retumbó en la cabeza del anciano profesor de manera extraña: ¿a qué venía aquélla pregunta tan extraña?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Pues porque nadie me explica nada! –Contestó alzando la voz, quien ahora se había vuelto un erizo otra vez-. ¡Me dices que cuando una persona crece y se hace adolescente cambia y genera rebeldía! Apenas puedo comprender eso, pero lo intento –Shadow suspiró-. ¡Y ahora María! No quiere decir qué tiene y me dice que es mi amiga. ¡No confía en mí!

-Cálmate –dijo Gerald-. Me sorprende que haya cosas tan ordinarias que no eres capaz de entender –eso sonaba a reprimenda por parte del profesor-. Primero, debes intentar ser comprensivo, aunque jamás hayas pasado por un momento de rebeldía similar al que María está viviendo, trata de ser paciente con ella. No va a ser una rebelde y una persona que cambia de carácter todo el tiempo –Shadow simplemente escuchaba y trataba de codificar las palabras para poder entenderlas de manera lógica-. Una vez María pase por este período de cambios, volverá a ser más tranquila…

El erizo negro entendió que debía ser paciente con ella entonces.

-¿Es natural ese cambió de actitud? Desde que la traje del colegio está entre enfadada y dulce –Gerald sonrió.

-Esto no creo que lo entiendas con naturalidad, cualquier cosa, te invito a que leas más en profundidad un buen libro de fisiología humana, tendrás todas tus respuestas en cuanto a cuerpo humano –Hizo una pequeña pausa-. Déjame resumírtelo así: cuando el cuerpo comienza a crecer, éste se desarrolla. El desarrollo físico es muy distinto en chicos y chicas, María está empezando a cambiar su cuerpo, está pasando de ser una niña a una adulta.

-Creo que es la enésima vez que me lo repite –el profesor notó que estaba fastidiado, pero intentó hacer que se calamara.

-Lo sé, pero si no parto de la base, no comprenderás –contestó-. María está en la pubertad, Shadow, edad en donde las hormonas se liberan a una gran velocidad. Y aunque tú no lo creas, en tu cuerpo humano también estás atravesando eso –Shadow lo miró extrañado-. Sólo que tu concepción de erizo hace que te mantengas estable en cuánto a carácter, supongo. Pero los humanos comunes liberamos tal cantidad de hormas que nos molesta hasta el mosquito que vuela encima de nosotros, ¿vas entendiendo? Es toda una reacción física y psicológica del cerebro.

-Entonces –empezó el U.L.F. en un acto de comprender-, ¿Esos cambios físicos que manda el cerebro son los que producen desequilibrios? –Gerald asintió-. ¿Y causan dolor?

-A ver –dijo el profesor-. No, no causan dolor. Lo más llamativo de la adolescencia es que los órganos humanos que más se desarrollan son los sexuales.

Esa palabra a Shadow le rebotó como una bomba: en lo que había estado viviendo no comprendía del todo el significado de eso.

-Es por lo que hombres y mujeres nos distinguimos. Shadow, ¿no has notado cambios en tu cuerpo humano los últimos años? –el erizo lo miró con cierto interés.

-He crecido más, siento que mis músculos han crecido más, me siento algo más peludo y…

Shadow calló. Al recordar cómo era él en humano sintió algo que no llegaba a sentir a menudo: vergüenza, vergüenza y pudor.

-Exacto –corroboró Gerald, intuyendo a qué se estaba refiriendo el erizo-. Esas son nuestras glándulas sexuales, muchacho, nos permiten reproducirnos como especie. Obviamente no las incluí en la forma que tienes ahora, no consideré necesario. Pero cuando te haces humano, ¿a que no te sientes raro? –Pues vaya que sí-. Las hormonas que libera un cuerpo en la edad de la pubertad desarrollan a una velocidad increíble éstas glándulas…

De a poco, creí que iba comprendiendo.

-El nosotros, los varones, es algo más tranquilo el cambio. Te invito a que veas por ti mismo cómo va cambiando tu cuerpo cuando te vuelvas a transformar. Verás que es fascinante.

-¿Y María? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Se pondrá bien? –se notaba una gran preocupación en las preguntas, a lo que su "padre adoptivo" lo tranquilizó con una mano en su hombro.

-María jamás te contaría lo que pasa en su cuerpo pues es algo propio de las mujeres. Es un cambio tan grande y tan bello, como doloroso, que parte de la magnificencia del humano. Ahora, María se ha convertido en una señorita y, su cuerpo, está preparado para engendrar un bebé –ante esto, Shadow se precipitó a incorporarse, colérico-. ¡No, no! ¡No me has comprendido! Su cuerpo ya está preparado para engendrar un bebé, no que María esté engendrando uno, válgame Dios –un pequeño sudor circundó la frente del profesor.

-Está bien, profesor –le dijo-. Iré a leer un rato, creo que tuve mucha información por un día.

-¿Seguro? –el erizo asintió-. Si tienes alguna duda, ven a verme… Así pensaba hacerlo.

Leyó mucho aquél día. Y aprendió mucho, también. Entendió qué le pasaba a su amiga, qué simplemente era un cambio físico natural y que todas esas hormonas revolucionadas generaban un desorden psíquico que con los años se iría estabilizando.

Tumbado en la cama, miraba el techo sin sacarse de la cabeza toda la información que recibió. Hubiera querido volver a convertirse en humano para poder presenciarse a sí mismo y poder comprenderse más, como varón y humano que era…

OoOoOo

Dios! Sepan disculpar la extensión de éste capítulo, me inspiré! No crean que me apasiona la biología o algo así xD Estudio artes, pero… Consideré que Shadow debía comprender qué rayos pasa en un ser humano cuando crece, pues él vive también, pero es ignorante de por qué, pues no es un humano natural… Todas estas cosas considero que Shadow debe saberlas porque, a partir de ellas, va a poder darse cuenta de un nuevo mundo que le rodea. Además de tener que vivir entre ser un erizo y un humano. Al ser un ser artificial, su cambió físico cuando es humano es distinto, pues no es consciente de ello… No sé si me explico… Creo que ya hablé mucho, jaja! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)


	5. Pimpollos que florecen

Hola a todos otra vez n_n Perdonen si fue largo el retraso D: Al estar también con el otro fic, actualizo de uno en uno, así que, tengan paciencia nn'.

Gracias por las lecturas que le dan al fanfiction! Y a los comentarios también! Saben que cualquier tipo de crítica (no ofensiva, claro xD), es bienvenida!

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 5: Pimpollos que florecen**

Shadow estaba recostado en su cama, como era habitual: habían transcurrido cerca de 3 años y, su apariencia humana ya semejaba a la de un joven de 18 años: había ya aprendido a lidiar con las exigencias de un humano estándar habituales. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, no lograba poder comprenderse a "sí mismo".

Su interior, como alma, se veía más bien tormentoso, sinuoso, lleno de bifurcaciones por todos lados como un árbol que no dejaba de crecer. Sabía que era un tipo algo reservado, callado y que sólo demostraba simpatía a quienes quería demasiado. Y se había dado cuenta de que, realmente a quien le gustaba que viera su entero ser, era a su tierna María. A ella le quería mostrar que era un tipo como todos los demás. Quería mostrárselo. Y era algo que tenía en su mente desde algún tiempo.

El problema, era, ¿por qué sólo a ella? Últimamente había notado que, en alguna que otra ocasión, no encontraba palabra para charlar y se ponía nervioso. Eso lo inquietaba de sobremanera. Quiso hacer a un lado todo el asunto, pero lo cierto es que le costaba.

De lo que sí estaba seguro, es que iba conociendo la naturaleza humana con el correr del tiempo. Le sabía interesante, curiosa y… en cierto aspecto, sombría. No porque pensara que los humanaos tenían naturaleza maldita, sino porque eran tan extremadamente complejos, que no llegaba a la solución de cosas que tal vez le serían básicas.

Pero algo sí le había quedado en claro desde el incidente de María de hacía 3 años: sabía por qué se era un hombre y por qué se era una mujer. Más de eso, seguía investigando…

La muchacha rubia se hacía más bonita y ligera con los días: su enfermedad, que se iba lentamente armonizando, dejándola vivir como una jovencita natural. Salía a menudo de paseo con Frances y Helen, charlaba mucho con ellas y tenía una obsesión de esas que hacen únicas a cada muchacha: hay algunas que se entusiasman con las compras, las hay otras con peinados, y tantas más con objetos de hogar. En el caso de María, eran los vestidos. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, Shadow la veía con un vestido nuevo.

El erizo negro, sentía que, muy a menudo, María no le daba tanto interés como él esperaba. Gerald le explicó que, durante la etapa por la que atravesaba, a ella le importaba profundizar mucho más sus relaciones de amistad. No por eso dejaba de darle importancia a su familia, claro, pero por esos tiempos, a ella le importaba más estar muy apegada a su cuatro mejores amigos. Algo que el de ojos rojos tardaba en comprender, pero cedía a ello: la miraba reír, la miraba crecer y la miraba ser feliz. Y algo dentro de sí eso, lo reconfortaba. Algo.

Fue un día que él, en forma de erizo, caminando por el jardín de donde vivía, algo lo llamó por medio de un grito y un golpe fraternal en su hombro: cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a otro erizo como él, pero de piel azul, ojos verdes saltones y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buenas, Shads! –lo saludó. El otro, con una mano en el pecho, le contestó:

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! –Sonic se reía: nunca cambiaría su cascarrabias amigo. Si bien Sonic tenía una amistad muy fuerte con el zorro de dos colas que vivía con él, Shadow era un buen amigo suyo, aunque no de muchas palabras-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Unas carreras, qué más! –eso era algo tan habitual…

-No tengo ganas –sentenció el negro, dándole la espalda.

-No me das la espalda –se quejó Sonic y se puso frente suyo-. ¿Te preocupa algo? –el azul tenía la espantosa, a criterio de Shadow, costumbre de poder percibir cuando las personas tenían cambios de humor-. ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada –pero su semblante algo preocupado y nervioso era algo que el otro erizo no iba a dejar pasar.

-Vamos, no puedes engañarme –y le puso un codo sobre su hombro.

Fastidiado, Shadow se lo quitó de encima.

-¡Qué no tengo nada! –le gritó.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Sonic-. ¡Es por el cumpleaños de María! ¿No?

Shadow no contestó y se hizo el indiferente ante la exclamación del erizo azul. Mala idea: Sonic era persistente y no dejaba terminar nada que estuviera por la mitad (a no ser que viniera Frances con Amy y éste salía corriendo despavorido como si viese un fantasma), por lo que terminó cansando al de ojos rubíes. Se encontraban los dos bajo un árbol, sentados.

-¿No se te ocurre nada? –le repitió Sonic por enésima vez-. ¿Ni siquiera un vestido?

-Tiene un gusto demasiado curioso –respondió-. Hay veces que consigue algo convencional, otras que trae algo excéntrico. No podría elegir por ella.

-¿Qué tal si vas con Frances y Helen…? –ante la mirada de asesinarlo de Shadow, decidió no completar la frase. De pronto, Sonic se incorporó y lo jaló por el brazo a Shadow-. Ven conmigo, sé quién te puede ayudar.

Corrieron a una velocidad anormal. Shadow se deslizaba con sus propulsores mientras seguía al erizo azul casi rozándole la suela de sus zapatos rojos. Por el camino, le preguntó a dónde lo estaba llegando, pero el de ojos verdes sólo le sonrió y le dijo que confiara en él. Era una actitud molesta, a veces.

Sin esperárselo, Shadow estaba frente de la puerta de la mansión Thorndyke. Lo miró a su acompañante, extrañado y confundido. Abrió al boca para decir algo, pero Sonic abrió la puerta y el erizo negro no tuvo más que seguirlo hasta el living de la casa, donde vio al dueño del erizo azul jugando unos videojuegos con mucho fervor.

-¡Hey, Chris! –exclamó Sonic. El muchacho, sorprendido del grito de su amigo, casi se cae del sofá. Pausó el juego y volteó a verlo: Chris también se había hecho más grande, pensaba Shadow. No era que lo veía seguí, sólo que recién reparaba en ello: era bastante más alto que María, tenía el cabello más largo y se estilizaba como un buen varón.

-¡Sonic! –Entornó los ojos y vio a Shadow-. ¿Shadow? ¡Vaya sorpresa! –dijo, sonriendo y acercándose a él.

-Je, sí –dijo Sonic, sobándose la nariz sin razón alguna-. Oye, ¿nos das una mano? Shadow no tiene idea de qué regalarle a María para su cumpleaños –por algún motivo, éste se cruzó de brazos y un extraño calor invadió sus mejillas. El muchacho reía discretamente.

-Si tú, que la conoces mejor que yo, no sabes qué darle… voy a quedar como un ridículo –el erizo negro lo miró sin entender.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… -empezó el castaño-. No sabía yo tampoco qué darle, y Danny me dijo que lo mejor podía hacer era regalarle flores.

¿Flores? ¡Algo tan básico y hermoso! ¡María adoraba las plantas! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido algo tan sencillo?

-Verás –empezó Chris-. Ayer, charlando con Danny por el asunto, me dijo que le había comprado un bonito collar. Frances y Helen le compraron algo juntas y yo… Bueno, Danny insistió que podía darle flores, dice que hace mucho que no le regalan flores…

-Pero Danny mencionó que sería muy galante de tu parte –comentó Sonic, pícaro. Chris frunció el ceño.

-¡Eso es porque Danny piensa que…! –y calló al ver a Shadow, mas éste no entendía-. Nada, idioteces que piensa él –dijo mirando a otro lado y cambió el rumbo de la conversación-. De todas formas, un bonito ramo de flores la alegrará, créeme –le dijo al erizo-. Si quieres, te puedo acompañar, donde compro yo las flores, es un lugar excepcional.

-Pero, el cumpleaños de María es dentro de una semana –dijo Shadow.

-Sí, pero tal vez puedas pensar en un arreglo floral

-¿Un… arreglo florar? –repitió el erizo negro, sin entender.

-Claro, no un simple ramo de flores surtidas: puedes hablar con el florista para que te asesore mejor y que te diga qué sería bonito regalarle a una chica por sus 15 años –hizo una pausa-. ¿Sabes? En algunas partes del mundo, que una mujer cumpla 15 es algo especial y maravilloso para ellas, tenlo en cuenta –y el erizo negro asintió.

-¿Ves por qué Danny dices esas cosas? –acotó Sonic, quien estaba sentado en el respaldo del sofá, despreocupadamente. Shadow vio que Chris volvía a ceñir las cejas, algo molesto. Le dijo que dejara de decir estupideces y volvió con Shadow.

-La florería que te digo está por la avenida, la importante –le explicó-. Vas a verla, es muy grande y se llama "Lily". La atiende una mujer joven, de cabello negro. Dile que vienes de parte mía, te ayudará.

Shadow agradeció la información e, inesperadamente, lo retó a Sonic a una carrera. Algo poco usual, ya que el que siempre tenía ansias de correr todo el tiempo era Sonic y adoraba retarlo en una carrera por el simple hecho de sentir esa adrenalina al correr. Cosa a Shadow no le interesaba demasiado. Por eso, el erizo azul se sorprendió, pero no iba a negarle una carrera.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de los Robotnik, empatando, nuevamente. Sonic seguía con un semblante confuso y le preguntó por qué le pidió una carrera tan de golpe. La cuestión era que ni el mismo entendía nada, sólo sabía que actuaba por una especie de inercia o algo así, pues las palabras le salían solas.

-¿De qué cosa lo andabas molestando a Chris? –preguntó Shadow. El otro lo miró algo confuso y luego rio.

-¡No me digas que te has quedado pensando en eso! –le dijo entre risas-. Verás, el otro día Danny fue a nuestra casa, hicieron una competencia de videojuego o algo así y oía que Danny le decía a Chris que era todo un galante con María por querer regalarle flores y eso para el cumpleaños –le explicaba, despreocupadamente-. ¡Hasta le dijo que lo hacía porque realmente le gustaba! Claro que Chris lo negó, lo estaba simplemente cargando –Sonic puso las manos en su espalda, con una sonrisa muy tranquila: él sabía que siempre Danny y Chris vivían haciéndose bromas. El morocho siempre le decía que le gustaba alguna chica porque era muy atento con los regalos, cosa que Chris negaba.

Pero algo empezó a emanar desde dentro de Shadow: una sensación tan extraña como molesta que no supo explicar qué era. Lo molestaba y lo hacía sentir extraño, como si quisiera hacer algo malo. Sonic notó que Shadow estaba como ido, perdido, no lo miraba.

-¿Hey, qué tienes? –le preguntó. Pero el erizo negro no le contestó y empezaba a acercarse a la puerta para entrar-. ¿Acaso estás… celoso? –preguntó.

-¿Celoso? –repitió, entre molesto y confundido: no sabía a ciencia cierta qué eran realmente los celos-. No tengo idea de qué son los celos.

-Pues… No lo parece, amigo –le dijo Sonic y le sonrió-. No te pongas así, María es una chica muy bonita y algún tendrá un novio, ¿no? –decía muy alegre-. Son puras bromas lo de Danny y Chris, aunque… Si fuese así, estaría contento que salieran –comentó-. ¡Pareces su hermano mayor, Shads! ¡Protegiéndola! –y reía alegremente, como un niño-. ¡Nos vemos, suerte con el regalo! –y salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista en menos de 3 segundos.

El de ojos carmesí tenía un torbellino de emociones que era digno de una novela de psicología humana: ¿Celos? ¿Noviazgo? ¿Amor? Él sabía que los humanos se enamoran, que cuando se empieza a hacer adulto, como Gerald le dijo en una ocasión, las personas empezamos a ver y a ser atraídas hacia el otro género. De esa manera, se forman las parejas y la razas de seres vivos se mantienen. Pero… ¿qué era realmente ser "atraído" hacia el otro género? ¿Era acaso ese "amor" que Gerald mencionaba cada tanto?

Le empezó a doler la cabeza de tanto razonar el asunto. ¿Por qué era tan complicado vivir como un humano, sentir tantas cosas juntas?

Y María vino a su mente como un fugaz rayo solar, de la misma manera que, sin esperárselo, se convirtió en un humano. Se puso a leer mucho, por varias horas, pero no encontraba la información que quería: no sólo no la encontraba, sino que no podía concentrarse, pues una rubia de ojos celestes taladraba su mente como si una abeja busca, incesante, una flor especial de la cual recolectar el polen.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba: pensaba en ella mucho a más a menudo de lo que pudiera darse cuenta éstos últimos tiempos. Parecía que la veía en cualquier lado y su oculto corazón resurgía de algún lado y, latiendo con una fuerza impresionante, parecía que le decía "¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy!".

Esa noche, luego de cenar, fue a hablar con quién realmente sabía comprenderlo en momentos de ignorancia: su mismo creador. Estaba tomando un café, tarde en la noche, mientras leía un periódico local. Shadow, vestido con su pijama, se le acercó. El profesor cerró el diario y le preguntó qué le pasaba, lo veía confundido.

-Sabe… Me preguntaba una cosa –empezó, nervioso y confundido-. Los seres como yo, los que usted creó… ¿Podemos amar?

Gerald sentía que, con el correr del tiempo, Shadow se hacía cada vez más humano, lo cual, eso lo alegraba mucho, pues había creado una "forma de vida definitiva", sabia y decente. Pero claro que le faltaba muchísimo. Iba a pasos pequeños, claro, pero pasos al fin y al cabo.

-Shadow –comenzó, quitándose los anteojos-. ¿Acaso tú no sientes amor hacía esta casa, yo, María, esta familia?

-Sí… -respondió-. Pero, no es ése… "amor" –Geraldo, entornando los ojos, lo observaba con interés-. Usted me dijo, hace un tiempo que, cuando crecemos, pues creo que yo estoy creciendo, también –eso era algo que le salió solo, sin pensar-, las personas empiezan a interesarse por otras. ¿Es ese "otro tipo de amor"? –Gerald tardó en contestar.

-Sí, Shadow. Es ése tipo de amor que hace que se formen parejas y se creen familias. ¿Me preguntas si tú puedes sentir ésa clase de amor? Está capacitado para ser un humano como yo y como todos. Es… natural que sientas ese amor. Tienes el cuerpo y, creo que la mente de un muchacho, es natural –le dijo, aunque algo sorprendido y extrañado, pues no creyó que Shadow llegara a interesarse de aquélla forma por una mujer. Lo había hecho _demasiado_ humano. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero una corazonada le decía que era algo muy bueno y satisfactorio. -¿Has… sentido algo así?

-N-no –contestó, aunque algo nervioso-. Es sólo qué… -y le explicó lo que le había pasado en casa de Chris. Gerald pareció relajar su semblante en cierta forma.

-Danny… Bueno, Sonic me dijo que Danny estaba bromeando con Chris diciéndole a éste que le gustaba… María y, ´por eso le iba a regalar flores y… -Gerald se sonrió.

-Ah, yo no me olvido de mi juventud, ahora que me dices todo eso –le comentó, algo nostálgico-. Cuando se es joven, nos enamoramos tan inocentemente la primera vez… -el muchacho no comprendía eso del todo. Y Gerald pareció darse cuenta, pues añadió: -. No me hagas caso, cosas de anciano –y sonrió. Se hizo un silencio-. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Ah, bueno, es que yo… -balbuceó el moreno-. No sé, cuando Sonic me lo comentó, yo… -y Gerald rió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Te dieron celos! –le dijo, alegre-. ¡No me sorprende! Tú eres el hermanito de ella, la protegerías con tu vida, si es necesario. Ay, Shadow, si te molestó ese comentario, seguramente te has puesto celoso –le dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Y es… ¿malo? –preguntó.

-Oh, no –contentó-. No realmente –y se puso algo serio-. Mientras tus celos no te nublen y dejes vivir a María como se debe…

-¡Yo no quisiera ser una molestia para ella! –exclamó. Gerald volvía a sonreír.

-Lo sé, te repito: ella es como tu hermana y sentir celos por esto que me dices, es natural A los hermanos de sangre le pasa –dijo-. Sólo que lo debes controlar para no lastimarla, ¿eh? –Shadow asintió.

-Gracias… Siempre me hace aclarar las cosas –Gerald sonrió otra vez y se levantó. Le dijo que, si quería comprender más acerca de ése "tipo de amor" que mencionaba, los libros científicos no lo iban a ayudar, sino que leyera alguna novela o poesía, ahí, los artistas sabían explicar qué cosa era el "amor".

Con algo de sus pensamientos aclarados, salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación: vio a María, pegada de espaldas a la pared, con la miraba fija en un punto, toda sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente. Parecía que había notado la presencia de Shadow, quien fue a verla con velocidad.

-¿María, qué tienes? –le dijo, mirándola-. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?

Pero ella no le contestó, Dándose cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, reaccionó.

-¿Qué te pasa María? ¿Hay algo que te duele? –volvió a preguntarla, sosteniéndole un brazo. Pero ella, ocultado su sonrojo y una sonrisa que se le formaba en la cara, se apartó de Shadow, con cierta torpeza.-

-¡Déjame! ¡Estoy bien! –logró entenderle y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Shadow, perplejo, no comprendió en absoluto su reacción y no tuvo más que irse a su habitación, para seguir escrudiñando en su mente qué cosas estaban pasándole.

Pero parecía que María era más rápida que él: se sentó en su cama, aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y con una sonrisa que no podía disimular. Pronto, sintió la falta de oxígeno y fue en busca de su inhalador, quien la reconfortó, mas su corazón no dejaba de latir y la sangre le subía como una cascada invertida hacia su cara.

Se tiró en su cama, entre unas sábanas celestes y volteó hacia su mesa de luz: en ella había muchas fotos: fotos de su abuelo, de sus padres, de Shadow y de sus amigos. Tomó una en al que salía con Chris y Danny.

Los ojos celestes de María se entrecerraron de ternura al ver la cara de su… amigo Chris.

Sí, María guardaba algo, algo que ni Helen ni Frances sospechaban: la rubia estaba completamente enamorado de quien era su amigo Christopher. ¿Desde cuándo? Tal vez, desde hacía varios meses, pues empezaba a darse cuenta de que mirarlo a los ojos le costaba, de que mirarlo a los ojos le fascinaba, de que su forma de ser le parecía hermosa y de que él mismo, le parecía hermoso. Abrazando la fotografía contra su pecho y acostándose en la cama y, rememorando al conversación que, seguramente no debió escuchar, pero escuchó, empezaba a alimentársele esperanzas. Esperanzas de que tal vez, no fuera un amor no correspondido.

Sonría tan feliz, que parecía un ángel. Estaba tan feliz, que sentía que podía correr una maratón…

Sí, María lo quería tanto, tanto… Pero no sabía cómo poder decírselo. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pues el terror de que la rechazara, la consumía. Decidió no pensar en eso, pero sí en él.

Se fue a dormir pensando que Shadow era tierno al ponerse celoso de eso. Definitivamente era su dulce hermanito…

Pero para Shadow, María empezaba a no ser su dulce hermanita…

Y mientras ambos jóvenes pensaban en cosas parecidas y diferentes al mismo tiempo, unas negras alas surcaban ese hogar: corroboró que aquél era la casa que buscaba, y que el joven que veía a través de la ventana, era el joven que estaba buscando. Pronto, podía moverse cómo quería y como había platicado ya, con su creador. Sonrió seductoramente, y remontó vuelo, lejos de allí…

OoOoOoOoO

:3 Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! De a poquito van entrando algunas cositas… Espero que les esté agradando este fanfic. Un saludo y nos vemos!


	6. Una tarjeta especial

Hola! Sepan disculpar la tardanza! He empezado mis estudios nuevamente y no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes, por lo que actualizaré cuando pueda! nn' Así, sigamos!

NOTA: la obra mencionada en este capítulo se llama "La tercera palabra", obra de teatro del dramaturgo español Alejandro Casona. Hermosa obra, si les interesa. (Como muchas de las obras que escribió :) )

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 6: Una tarjeta especial**

El cumpleaños de María se iba acercando a pasos agigantados para cierto erizo negro. Fue a ver en esa florería que Chris le había recomendado y, resultó ser de una gran ayuda, pues la mujer lo asesoró y le terminó preparando un hermoso arreglo floral con toda clase de flores celestes y azules. Estaba preparado de tal forma que, cualquiera que lo mirase, quedara completamente impresionado por lo exquisito del arreglo. Al final del mismo, había un bonito listón celeste claro que terminaba con un moño y, de éste colgaba una tarjetita.

-¿Qué quiere ponerle en ella? –le preguntó a Shadow, quien se quedó pensando un rato.

-¿Podría dejarme escribir algo yo? –la florista lo miró algo sorprendida al principio, pero luego le sonrió: le dijo cuánto era y el erizo negro se llevó el arreglo floral, algo nervioso, pues no sabía exactamente qué escribirle.

Vaya sorpresa que, por el camino, se encontró con Tails y Chris. El muchacho lo vio y lo saludó. Ambos se acercaron al erizo.

-¿Fuiste a pedir un arreglo floral? –Shadow asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Viste qué buena florista es esa mujer? –el de ojos rojo no dijo nada.

-Oye –empezó el pequeño zorro de dos colas, mirando la bolsa-, ¿podemos verlo? Íbamos de camino al mismo lugar, Chris va a retirar el ramo –añadió. Por alguna razón, Shadow volvió a sentir esa sensación de malestar cuando dijo eso, pero no le dio importancia y les mostró el arreglo: ambos habían quedado maravillados ante tan hermoso regalo-. ¡Es bellísimo!

-¡Vaya que sí! –Comentó Chris-. A María… -empezó, dudoso-, ¿le gusta el azul?

-Es su color preferido –contestó Shadow. Chris se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Los otros dos U.L.F. lo miraban extrañados.

-Lo olvidé –aclaró ante tales miradas-. Le dije a la florista que me preparara un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas… Debí haberle dicho azules –Tails le palmeó la espalda, con algo de dificultad, pues el muchacho era bastante alto para él.

-A María le importa la intención –intentó animarlo-. Seguro le gustará tanto como el arreglo de Shadow.

-Comparar ese ramo con el arreglo es… ridículo –Chris parecía algo desanimado. Shadow no sabía que añadir a la cuestión…

-Seguro… le gustará mucho –le dijo sin creer mucho lo que estaba diciendo.

-Gracias –dijo Chris y, despidiéndose junto con Tails, se fueron a la florería.

El erizo volvió a la casa, entrando por la ventana de la habitación para no ser visto. Guardó el regalo en un lugar seguro hasta el día del cumpleaños de la rubia. Tomó la tarjeta en blanco, en donde se suponía que debiera de escribir algo, y se la quedó mirando mucho rato: era una de esas tarjetas rectangulares y pequeñas, en donde se escribían buenos deseos y demás. En ella había dibujadas dos mariposas que revoloteaban entre algunas flores.

El erizo se tiró en la cama y agarró un bolígrafo que tenía en su mesa de luz. Miraba fijamente la tarjeta sin saber qué ponerle: ¿Simplemente un feliz cumpleaños? O… ¿"Felicitaciones, tienes 15 años"? Le sonaba tan simple ponerle eso… Quería plasmarle algo bonito, no sabía si una frase o no, pero algo que le agradara y que le produjera una linda sonrisa. Una de esas que tanto le alegraba y que, extrañamente, veía.

Su puso boca arriba y miró el techo: no sabía cuánto tiempo había quedado allí, pero parecía bastante pues Gerald pasó a tocarle la puerta y preguntarle si iba a merendar, a lo que Shadow contestó afirmativamente. Se incorporó, dejó el bolígrafo y la tarjeta sobre la mesa, y se fue a la cocina a comer algo.

Era viernes: María había salido de paseo con sus amigas, los padres de María estaban, aún, en el trabajo y Gerald tenía el día libre, por lo que se encontraba en la cocina tomando un café y unas tostadas. Lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿Gustas café? –le preguntó con una cafetera en la mano. Shadow asintió y fue por una taza. El profesor le sirvió en ella y el erizo fue a buscar unas galletas para comer-. No te he visto en unas horas, ¿saliste?

-Algo así –contestó, nervioso. Ahora parecía tener vergüenza de contarle qué le iba a regalar a María.

-El domingo es el cumpleaños de ella –comentó el anciano profesor-. Hemos hablado ya y quería comentarte qué va a pasar el domingo –dio un sorbo al café y empezó a relatar-. María va a ir a quedarse a dormir en la casa de Helen mañana, mientras, nosotros vamos a decorar toda la casa y dejarla lista para cuando ella regrese por la mañana del domingo. Chris, Danny, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se ofrecieron a ayudar.

-Y no se olvide de la pequeña Cream, ¡es tan dulce! –comentó una sirvienta que llevaba un manojo de ropa húmeda.

-Ah, sí… Amy y Cream también. ¿Cuento con tu ayuda, verdad? –preguntó. Shadow asintió-. Te veo bastante callado, ¿te preocupa algo? –el erizo negro no contestó con rapidez.

-Ah, yo… -empezó y dio una mordida a su tostada-. Verá, he comprado un regalo para ella y… No sé qué ponerle a una tarjeta…

-Lo que sientas –respondió Gerald-. Escribe lo que de tu corazón salga –el de ojos rojos se quedó pensando en aquél asunto aún después de merendar y volver a la habitación, enfrentándose, otra vez, a la hoja en blanco.

Justo cuando pensaba tirar aquél papel a la basura y darle, solamente, el arreglo floral, escuchó que María llegaba a casa y traía varios paquetes. Fue a ayudarla.

-Gracias, Shadow –contestó ella, agitada. Estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y fue a sentarse en un sillón-. Shadow… -dijo con voz algo quebrada: el erizo vio que le empezaba a faltar el aire y transpiraba mucho: fue corriendo a traerle el inhalador y se lo dio. Volvió a respirar con dificultad y se relajó-. Gracias…

-¿No llevaste tu inhalador? –le preguntó, extrañado.

-No, lo olvidé –contestó.

-No tienes que olvidarte, ¡has traído muchas bolsas! –Reprendió el erizo, mas ella no le hizo caso-. María, tienes una salud delicada y…

-¡Lo sé! –contestó fastidiada-. ¡Simplemente lo olvidé! ¿Tú no te olvidas las cosas? –Shadow la miraba, con los ojos bien abiertos-. Lo siento, estoy cansada… -se disculpó-. Sé que te preocupes mucho por mí, pero no hace falta que me digas eso todo el tiempo, ¿sí?

-Lo… Lo lamento, yo… -ella le acarició la cabeza con un semblante más feliz.

-Ya. Ayúdame a traer las bolsas a mi… -y se volvió un humano- …habitación –contestó, sorprendida: siempre que tenía esas transformaciones espontáneas, la sorprendía.

Entre los dos llevaron las bolsas y la dejaron cerca del armario.

-Son… Algunas cosas que compré para el domingo –le dijo, algo avergonzada-. Siempre compro de más. Shadow no sabía qué contestarle. Ella soltó una risita tímida.

-Pero… Siempre elijes cosas que te favorecen –dijo Shadow, sin pensar lo que le estaba diciendo. Se sonrojó por algún motivo y volteó la cara para otro lado. La rubia lanzó unas risitas, muy alegre y se le acercó: al muchacho le apreció sentir tal cosquilleo en el estómago que sintió que podía salírsele afuera. Y qué hablar de su corazón palpitando a mil por hora. Obviamente, sin comprender por qué.

-Eres muy dulce siempre –le dijo, son una sonrisa tan tierna-. Definitivamente, eres el hermano más dulce que pude haber tenido –y, sin esperárselo, ella le dio un cálido abrazo fraternal.

Shadow tardó en responder, pues le llegó de sorpresa: quedó unos segundos paralizado y, muy lentamente, correspondió al abrazo con mucha vergüenza y temor. Le agradó de sobremanera que lo abrazara así, sin previo aviso…

…Pero lo de "hermano"… Algo no le había gustado de aquél término. Pero no importó: ahora sentía miedo de que ella le escuchara tan fuerte el corazón por lo que la alejó muy suavemente. Ella, reía.

-Iré a merendar –dijo y se fue. Shadow también se fue de allí, al baño. Se miró la cara y su reflejo le devolvió al de un chico de cerca de dieciocho, con la cara algo roja y la respiración agitada. Se puso una mano en el corazón y aún podía percibir cómo éste latía sin parar.

¿Es de esa clase de amor qué Gerald le mencionaba? ¿De ese amor que se sentían entre dos personas? ¿Cómo era capaz él de sentirlo? Él sabía que no era un humano al 100% y, seguramente, no cabía ni un mínimo de posibilidad de que ella lo dejara de considerar como un "hermano".

-No eres… simplemente… -dijo para sí, hablando por inercia mientras se seguía mirando-. Mi "hermana"… Es más… Mucho más… -y se sentó en el suelo: la veía por doquier, respiraba el olor de sus cabellos a diario y le parecía sentir su perfume casi en cualquier lugar donde podría hallarse.

No sabía con quién compartir esto. Prefirió guardárselo. Se quedó un momento más, se mojó el rostro y salió de allí rumbo a la biblioteca: necesitaba poder escribirle algo bonito a esa tarjeta, por lo que empezó a revisar libros que no se había tomado la molestia de leer, tales como poesías, obras de teatro y novelas. La clase de libro que Gerald mencionaba para que comprendiera los diversos tipos de "amor" que se podían sentir.

Las hojeó muy por encima, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera inspirarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero quería dar con algo en especial, algo que lo impulsara a escribir algo hermoso para ella.

Entonces, entre la maraña de libros que había juntado, encontró una obra de teatro. No acostumbraba a leerlas, pues no comprendía mucho de ellas: hablaban de tantas cosas con metáforas y palabras con doble sentido, que se le complicaba mucho encontrar el verdadero significado de ellas. Pero el título le llamó la atención: "La tercera palabra", rezaba sobre la cubierta llena de mariposas, como su tarjeta.

Empezó a leerla…

-¡Shadow, a cenar! –era la madre de María, quien lo encontró entre la multitud de libros que había sobre la mesa. La mujer se le acercó, pues no lo había escuchado. Le puso una mano en el hombro, haciéndole dar un sobresalto al chico, quien estaba tremendamente concentrado en la lectura-. ¿Shadow? ¿Vienes a cenar?

-¡Oh! –exclamó, sorprendido-. Sí, sí, ya voy. Perdone –la mujer se fue y Shadow terminó la obra, con las ideas dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

Fue hasta la cocina y se sentó junto a María para cenar. Gerald le preguntó por dónde andaba y el moreno le contestó que leía una obra de teatro en la biblioteca, a lo que el científico, terminando de servirse una ensalada de papa y huevo, lo sorprendió.

-¿Y qué clase de obra leías? –quiso saber dejando el bol de la comida sobre la mesa. Shadow tardó en contestar.

-Una obra de… un español –dijo. María lo miró.

-¿Un español? ¡Ah, ya veo donde fueron a parar mis libros del año pasado! –Dijo y miraba a su madre de una manera extraña-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban allí?

-Pensé que no los necesitabas y qué mejor lugar que guardarlos en la biblioteca –le respondió la mujer. La chica resopló y miró a Shadow.

-¿Qué leías? Esas eran obras que me hicieron leer para mi clase de español hace dos años –le dijo. El chico tomó un vaso de agua y procedió a responderle.

-Algo… Algo que decía "La tercera palabra" –los ojitos de ella brillaron de otra forma, más alegres-. ¿La has leído tú?

-¡Hasta la última línea! –respondió soñadora-. ¡Es muy linda! –Su abuelo quiso saber de qué trata-. Es sobre un hombre de 20 y tantos que ha vivido casi toda su vida solo y, sus tías, deciden traer una maestra para enseñarle a escribir y leer –Gerald movía la cabeza de manera graciosa, como aprobando dicho libro-. Pero entre el chico y la maestra empieza a surgir algo muy bonito… -y miraba su plato de comida como si éste fuera la cara de cierto amigo de ella…

-¿Y por qué el título? –quiso saber el profesor, terminando de comer su ensalada.

-Porque al chico, el padre le había enseñado 2 palabras primordiales: Dios y la muerte –contestó Shadow-. Con su maestra descubre una tercera palabra importante para la vida: el amor –dijo esto, mirando su base de agua con sumo y extraño interés.

-Se ve muy bonita –comentó Gerald.

-¡Es muy romántica y dulce! –Agregó su nieta-. ¡Escribe obras tan bonitas! –y se puso a charlar del dramaturgo en cuestión.

Terminaron la cena y Shadow fue a su habitación, no sin antes acomodar los libros de la biblioteca que había desparramado sobre una mesa e indicarle a María, que había ido hasta allí también, dónde estaban sus libros de literatura.

Se tumbó en la cama y miró, de nuevo, la tarjeta con las mariposas. Tomó el bolígrafo e hizo caso a su creador: que de su corazón fluyeran las palabras:

"_Me han dicho que cuando una mujer cumple 15 años, se abre el rosal que ha estado creciendo dentro de ella. Tú eres esa bonita rosa azul que sé que va a brillar._

_Me has enseñado mucho en estos 15 años que vivo contigo. Eres..."_

Shadow pensó si estaba sonando cursi… Prefirió terminar de escribir y mostrarle a Gerald qué opinaba.

"…_como un pilar importante en mí. Como una…"_

¿Hermana? ¿Amiga?...

"…_compañera, me has dado mucho._

_Te quiero de corazón,_

_tuyo,_

_Shadow,_

_PD: qué éste cumpleaños sea especial para ti"_

Releyó la carta un centenar de veces, aproximadamente. No se daba crédito a sí mismo. ¿Era Shadow u otro ser que se había posesionado de él? ¿De dónde había sacado palabras tan lindos para transmitirle?

Tomó la tarjeta y fue a ver a Gerald: tal vez para que él la aprobara o tal vez para decirle si en verdad era el mismísimo Shadow quien estaba allí presente. Lo cierto, es que el anciano profesor se lo quedó mirando como si se tratase de un nuevo instrumento en su laboratorio.

-Es… -empezó-. Alucinante –"alucinante" no era ciertamente la palabra que el moreno estaba buscando-. ¿En serio lo has escrito tú? –el joven asintió-. Vaya, me dejas mudo, ¿qué quieres que te diga? No te hacía dotes de poeta –y soltó una risa-. Ya, en serio, le agradará muchísimo, tiene mucho sentimiento y amor, eso es lo que cuenta. –Shadow se sintió más relajado al tener una buena aprobación de su creador.

Fue hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró naturalmente.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? –exclamó, completamente paralizado y sorprendido: sentada en su cama había una U.L.F. que en su vida había visto…

OoOoOoO

Y eso es todo por ahora nn' Sí que estaré actualizando de manera irregular, tengo que escribir un temporada entera de una serie de televisión para mi clase de guion D: Nos veremos pronto!


	7. Regalos

¡Buenas a todos! :D Sigamos adelante con este fanfiction. ¡Gracias a quienes lo leen, en serio! Saben que están abiertos a dejar un halago, una crítica o una amenaza de muerte, no me molesta n_n

Disclaimer: Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 7: Regalos**

Shadow miraba completamente anonadado lo que veía: había una U.L.F. que jamás se había cruzado, ni siquiera recordaba a Gerald o Ivo creándola. Estaba sentada, tranquila, sobre su cama, mirándolo de manera interesante y curiosa.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres? —le espetó muy fríamente.

La U.L.F., que parecía tener forma de murciélago, se le acercó flotando hasta él sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Shadow empezó a ponerse algo nervioso.

—Una U.L.F. —contestó: tenía una voz muy serena y atrapante-. Como tú –y dibujó una extraña sonrisa.

La presencia de esa criatura lo ponía sumamente extraño, si "extraño" era la palabra adecuada que buscaba. Parecía escanearlo en cada instante que sus ojos lo miraban. Él, sin apartarle la vista de encima, dejó la tarjeta sobre una mesita cercana. Parecía un duelo de miradas.

—Oh, qué maleducada —comentó ella, desinteresadamente. A Shadow le pareció sentir un dejo de falsedad en aquélla frase—. Mi nombre es Rouge, Rouge la murciélago. Nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente. Encantada.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó, extrañado. Ella volvió a sonreír de esa manera rara que lo incomodaba.

—Soy anterior a ti —respondió, tranquila y volvió a acercársele—. He sido creada antes que tú, por eso no nos conocemos.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Antes que él? ¡Pero si eso no tenía sentido ni por dónde lo viera! Shadow la miraba, incrédulo a sus palabras. Se sentó en su propia cama y la observaba con tanta curiosidad que no daba crédito a absolutamente nada de lo que saliera de la boca de aquélla U.L.F.

— ¿Perdón? —fue lo único que llegó a decir.

—Claro, no creo que Gerald te lo haya mencionado —cada palabra que pronunciaba hacía entender menos lo que ocurría—. Fui creada antes que tú pero, a comparación tuya, soy defectuosa. Por eso, decidí en irme —la mirada de atónito del chico le hizo pensar a ella que no estaba creyendo nada de lo que le decía—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿por qué Gerald te diría quién soy si fui un fracaso?

— ¿Adónde eres un fracaso? Eres como yo, como los otros U.L.F. —mencionó en un momento de lucidez. Ella rio sutilmente.

—No, Shadow —negó—. Yo no soy como tú o los otros que hayan creado —y se sentó junto a él—. Yo no necesito humanos para vivir, soy libre. Yo respondo por mí misma. Además —agregó—, yo deseo a voluntad ser una humana, si me lo propongo.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shadow vislumbró cómo aquélla murciélago se convertía en una mujer de casi veintitrés o veinticinco años. Nunca había tenido tan de cerca a una mujer como ella, lo que lo hizo paralizar en cierto aspecto.

— ¿Sorprendido? A diferencia tuya y los otros, yo me convierto a voluntad en humana. Es decir, fui creada aún más perfecta de lo que tú o los otros U.L.F. fueron hechos —y sentó junto a él, otra vez.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Gerald no lo mencionaría? —se extrañó.

—Sencillo: me fui de allí cuando tuve la oportunidad, tan claro como eso —contestó—. Borró todo dato mío y fingió jamás crear una criatura perfecta, hasta que apareciste tú, claro.

—No tiene sentido —refutó—. ¡Gerald e Ivo me crearon!

—Ivo estaba en la universidad, Shadow

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? —Shadow se estaba exasperando de cierta manera. Ella seguía con su semblante de tranquilidad y seguridad que, aunque el chico no quisiera admitirlo, le daba cierta disconformidad aquélla mirada tan certera que tenía. De todas formas, no daba crédito a sus propios oídos, así que, en un acto involuntario, se puso de pie, bastante rígido. La chica lo miraba, curiosa.

— ¿Cómo no iba a saber quién eres? —contestó de manera segura—. ¡Por favor, Shadow! ¡Eres conocido hasta en lugares remotamente inexorables! ¿Vas a decirme que no fuiste "una revolución científica"? ¡Si piden U.L.F. a menudo! —sí, Shadow comprendió que él y la familia Robotnik eran mundialmente conocidos.

—Aun así –le dijo—, nadie conoce nuestra dirección exacta, ni siquiera los medios —sus ojos rojos emanaron desconfianza—. ¿Has estado espiándome, acaso? —una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en la morena piel de la chica y, también se puso de pie, para quedar ambos en la misma altura.

—Has descubierto mi especialidad —estaba particularmente cerca de él: el moreno mantuvo firme la mirada y la cabeza, sin mostrar ningún tipo de defecto en su rostro—. Espiar y conseguir información se me ha dado muy bien todos estos años, por lo que sí, he llegado hasta ti por mis propios medios —él no le dijo nada—. De todas formas, eres muy curioso y divertido para mí, en cierto aspecto —el tono de su voz se había puesto algo más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Suave? Shadow no encontró un adjetivo para catalogarlo—. Me interesa saber más de ti.

—Yo no necesito saber de ti —contestó fríamente, pero Rouge hizo caso omiso a su contestación.

—Eso lo dirás tú —y se convirtió en una murciélago otra vez—. Las cosas bellas me atraen, y tú has dado con el adjetivo de bello, por lo que, ¡mala suerte para ti! ¡Nos vemos, Shadow! —y se fue, guiñándole un ojo. Salió por la ventana, sin preocupación alguna.

Shadow, se tumbó en la cama y, para cuando lo hizo, se cuerpo volvió a ser el de un erizo artificial. Suspiró fastidiado, con todas esas cosas extrañas que aquélla chica murciélago le había dicho.

¿De en serio él era el segundo? ¿No era la criatura perfecta que tanto Gerald e Ivo habían creado? Tenía una sensación tan amarga de todo el asunto… Toda esa sarta de información que le había dicho rondaba su mente y hacía dividir su ser en dos, como si fuese un congreso o un senado: una parte de él le decía que aquéllas cosas que le dijo la tal Rouge era completamente falsas y sin sentido. No cabía bajo ningún aspecto en un cuadrante lógico. Por otro lado, la otra mitad de él, le decía que cabía una vaga posibilidad de ser cierto y, si fuese así, terminó preguntándose algo que lo carcomió por dentro como si un taladro lo perforara: ¿Para qué había sido hecho? ¿Para ser el segundo o para ser exhibido o…?

¡No! Él conocía a Gerald como si fuese su padre biológico: no cabía de ninguna forma que él fuese el reemplazo o la re experimentación de algo "fallido". No. Él había sido bautizado como "Shadow, la forma de vida perfecta". No se molestaría en investigar de dónde había salido aquélla tal Rouge, ni tampoco preguntar nada a Gerald, estaba convencido de que él era como él sabía que era y Gerald era cómo él sabía que era. Nada más.

Intentó olvidar todo el asunto de la noche a la mañana siguiente: pretendió mantenerse ocupado ayudando a todos por los preparativos del cumpleaños de María. En realidad, era algo inconsciente de él: se mantenía ocupado porque no quería pensar en nada del asunto, nada.

Lo cierto, era que una mínima parte de él creía aquello que le había dicho. Sin embargo, lo olvidó, suplantando la cara de María en su lugar: con sus ojos celestes brillando y su amplia sonrisa emitiendo alegría por su cumpleaños. La imagen de aquélla dulce chica sonriendo y estando alegre lo mantenía relajado y feliz.

A lo largo del día fue olvidándose del asunto de Rouge y demás habladurías, para ayudar en cuanta tarea hubiese: colgaron guirlandas de flores azules y blancas, se limpió la casa, se preparaba la comida para el próximo día, los adornos y la famosa torta de cumpleaños que la madre de María se quedó haciendo hasta tarde. Ninguna empleada la ayudó porque así ella lo quiso.

La curiosidad mató al gato y, mientras Amy y Cream se rendían al asunto de poder ver la torta antes de la mañana siguiente, la madre de la muchacha las hizo pasar a la cocina.

—Me han ayudado mucho con las decoraciones y demás, es justo que vean la torta —la eriza y la coneja quedaron maravilladas cuando vieron tan obra de arte.

Los hombres estaban repartidos: Gerald estaba en el baño, duchándose, Chris y Danny charlaban en un rincón de la sala, mientras que Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow y Tails estaban sentados en un sofá, tomando algo.

— ¿Nos quedamos a dormir aquí? –preguntó el U.L.F. con forma de equidna color rojo. Los otros tres los miraban con una expresión obvia—. María ya se dará cuenta de que le preparamos una "fiesta sorpresa" —y dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—No le importará —dijo el erizo negro, con la mirada en quién sabe qué punto—-. Le alegrará saber… Que sus amigos la quieren —los tres restantes lo miraban, perplejo: era muy raro ver a Shadow en un estado "sentimental", si es que se lo podía llamar así. Sonic le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Si quieres sonreír hazlo, no es un pecado, ¿sabes? Ser feliz es natural en todos –Shadow contestó con un sonido raro: Knuckles y Tails rieron, mientras que el erizo azul refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Cenaron todos juntos aquélla noche y se repartieron para dormir: todos menos el erizo negro, quien estaba completamente nervioso y deseaba, con ansias, que llegara el día. Miró hacia un costado de su habitación: allí, dentro de su armario, estaba el regalo para su querida dama, su dulce ángel de cabellos dorados que ya cumplía quince años. Suspiró, pensando en ella y se puso una mano en el pecho para detener el fuerte latido de su corazón. Intentó apaciguarlo y dormir.

Un manotazo dado en sueños por un erizo azul que dormía a su lado lo despabiló y lo miraba con cierto disgusto: era un desastre aquél Sonic, siempre haciendo niñerías. Quiso devolverle el golpe, pero no lo hizo, prefirió intentar dormirse.

Todos se levantaron temprano después de la noche. Estaban completamente emocionados pues la cumpleañera caería en su casa en cualquier momento. Todos iban de aquí para allá, recogiendo sus regalos, arreglando el decorado, haciendo los preparativos de la comida, arreglando las cosas. Las más frenéticas eran Amy y la madre de María que no dejaban de moverse cual hormigas en una colonia. Lo gracioso del asunto, es que la eriza rosa se había convertido en humana, por lo que se movía más rápido.

Shadow fue a su habitación cuando todos más o menos habían encontrado un lugar para el escondite secreto y sorprenderla para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la muchacha rubia cuando llegara. El erizo negro entró en su cuarto y miró el regalo que pensaba darle: aquél arreglo florar se mantenía muy vivido y colorido, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce para sí mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos con cuidado. La tarjeta que le había escrito estaba junto al moño que cerraba el arreglo. Salió sigilosamente por la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a su "escondite" y procurar que nadie le viera el regalo.

Mas su plan poco funcionó: Knuckles, convertido en humano, también, estaba por allí dando vueltas y lo vio.

— ¡Hey! —le dijo—. ¿Nos vas a esconderte? —preguntó—. Con esta apariencia ya no entro mucho detrás del sofá… Sonic y Tails entran bien —no mencionó nada del regalo y, con su apariencia humana, se fue. Shadow se lo quedó mirando, algo incrédulo: ¿podría ser más atolondrado aquél chico? En fin, se dirigió hacia la sala y se ocultó detrás de una alta biblioteca, nadie lo había visto entrar.

—Tuvimos la misma idea, me parece —le susurró un joven de cabellos castaños—. Es un lugar largo, por eso aproveché —le dijo Chirs. El erizo ni contestó nada y, abrazando su obsequio al igual que el muchacho, se quedaron esperando, junto con los otros que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

No tardó mucho en escucharse el sonido del picaporte y el de unas risas dulces. Se produjo un silencio cuando ellas tres entraron en la casa de la rubia: a ésta se le aguaban los ojos.

Con el grito al unísono de "¡sorpresa!", todos salieron de su escondite a agasajarla y desearle los más grandes deseos que una chica que cumple quince años pueda desear.

Saludaba a su familia primero, su abuelo la llenó de besos y abrazos, al igual que sus padres. Le otorgaron cada uno un obsequio que ella recibió encantadísima, mientras los miraba con total ternura. Los dejaba sobre un sofá grande, cercano, para seguir saludando a sus seres queridos.

— ¡Shadow! —exclamó ella: el erizo negro se acercaba con cierta timidez con el regalo entre sus brazos. María se le acercó a darle un abrazo fuerte—. ¡Gracias, mi amigo! —y tomó el regalo con delicadeza en las manos. Shadow observaba que los ojos celestes de la chica brillaban cual estrella en el cielo, lo que le produjo tal alegría que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en la comisura de los labios. La chica miraba el arreglo con interés—. Es muy bonito, Shadow, ¡gracias! —dándole otro abrazo fraternal, dejó el regalo junto a los otros.

Un pensamiento extraño le hizo preguntar si no iba a leer la tarjeta… Quiso suponer que no lo hacía en aquél momento por estar recibiendo los regalos y los agasajos de todos. Se intentó tranquilizar pensando aquello como conclusión y, hacerse recordar a sí mismo que no era el centro de atención de nadie.

Ahora, María saludaba con una energía tal a sus amigos que la familia estaba complementa feliz: saludó a sus grandes amigas Helen y Frances, junto a sus U.L.F., que la rubia agradeció por la decoración cuando ellas dos le dijeron que habían sido partícipes de aquello; a su amigo Danny, junto a Knuckles, que se sorprendió de verlo humano, pero no comentó nada.

— ¡Chris! —Dijo ella, con la voz casi quebrada de la felicidad—. No... No te hubieras molestado… —comentó al ver el hermoso ramo de flores que el castaño le ofrecía junto a un dulce "feliz cumpleaños".

Y, sin pensarlo, siquiera, ella actuaba con cierta inercia por lo que Shadow observaba, pues casi se le abalanzó encima, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos muy vidriosos, casi a punto de llorar de la emoción.

— ¡Son unas flores tan encantadoras! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Chris! ¡Me fascinan! —terminó de decirle mientras veía el ramo con tanta dulzura que pensaba que, en aquél instante, ella iba a derretirse como la nieve en primavera. Las dejó muy suavemente, con cierta delicadeza y, viendo que sobresalía un papel, añadió: —. ¡Gracias por la tarjeta! Prometo leerla —y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al castaño, una sonrisa llena de cariño. Luego, fue a saludar a Sonic y Tails, mientras los demás entraban en cocina para empezar con los preparativos del almuerzo.

Shadow, quien había observado con minuciosidad toda la escena para con el chico, se había percatado de que le había prestado más atención que a él. Volvió a carcomerle aquél sentimiento que, según el erizo azul, se llamaban "celos" y cierta tristeza. Volvió a repetirse que él no era el centro de atención de nadie, que él era el hermanito de ella, que…

Pero, lo cierto, es que lo invadió una decepción: pensaba que, habiendo sido observador al elegir una gama de colores que le gustasen, un detalle bonito como una tarjeta que le había costado mucho escribir y un lindo listó que hasta podía usarlo para atar su cabello, había ido hasta los brazos del castaño a adorar un ramo de flores…. Un simple ramo de flores como le parecía a él.

¿Por qué estaba así de triste? Estaba sentado en la mesa, junto con María, sus amigos, su familia, la veía reír y sonreír a la chica con un brillo dulce y tierno mas, sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo. No estaba convencido de lo que le pasaba: quería… ¿un poco más de cariño por parte de ella? ¿Por qué a Chris le dedicó aquél tierno abrazo y mirada?

Llegada la noche, donde cenaría, cortaría la torta y los invitados ya se iría para dejar la casa en condiciones, Shadow fue un poco a la terraza a despejar su mente, con la excusa de que iba ala baño.

Cuando entró en la terraza, su cuerpo cambió al de un humano y se potenciaron sus sentimientos, mientras se apoyaba en la baranda que sostenía sus brazos. Miraba el cielo con nulo interés y no dejaba de pensar en la rubia: por algún motivo, estaba necesitando sus abrazos, su mirada… ¿Le dolía, acaso, lo de la tarde, lo de Chris? No, no podía ser. Él era su "pequeño Shadow", su dulce y tierno amigo que había creado su abuelo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido un humano como corresponde, si tan solo pudiera demostrarle aún más lo que creía sentir. Le agarró frío y fue a sentarse a un rincón de la terraza, para resguardarse del viento… Pensaba que, con su regalo, había podido llamarle la atención, pero lo recibió como el regalo de sus padres y abuelo…

—Vaya manera de festejar un cumpleaños —dijo una voz femenina entre la oscuridad de la noche: Shadow distinguió la silueta de un murciélago. Resopló para sus adentros y se puso de pie, pasando de ella. Rouge voló hasta él y se transformó en humana, quedando cara a cara frente a él—. ¿Así saludas?

—Vete —le dijo, sin ánimos y, pasando junto a su lado, acercó la mano para abrir la puerta de la terraza.

—Vaya, ¿no me digas que a tu hermanita mayor le importa más el regalo de un amigo que el tuyo? —comentó a modo de burla. El muchacho de cabellos negros se volteó bruscamente y la fulminó con la mirada. La joven no se inmutó: seguía teniendo aquéllos ojos verdes brillantes, penetrantes… seductores.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! –le gritó, algo enfurecido. Ella hizo caso omiso del grito y se le fue acercando con pasos extraños hasta él.

—Dime —empezó—, ¿me has buscado en los archivos? ¿O acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo?

—No me interesa buscarte, sé que es mentira —respondió, dándose vuelta otra vez para abrir la puerta. Ella insistió y le puso la mano en un hombro.

— ¿Qué tan seguro estás? —Sintió su voz cerca de un oído, lo que le provocó cierta incomodidad a Shadow—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?

— ¡No tengo miedo de nada! —Exclamó el chico, apartando la mano de ella, con cierta rudeza—. ¡Déjame en paz! —y se preparaba para irse de una vez.

— ¿A dónde te diriges? ¿A un cumpleaños donde vas a pasarla mal? Por eso me despegué de los humanos, porque te hacen inferior —extrañamente, la chica murciélago oyó una pequeña risa sarcástica, lo que le provocó curiosidad.

—Tú no lo comprendes, ermitaña —ciertamente, el calificativo "ermitaño" no era lo que mejor distinguía a ella, lo que le hizo cierta gracia—. Déjame con mis asuntos, ¿quieres?

—Shadow —le dijo ella—, eres tan capaz de todo… Vencido por una niña de quince años… Es increíble.

¿Vencido? ¿A qué rayos le hacía referencia a "vencido"? ¡Nadie podía ser débil por una cosa así! Simplemente, estaba triste, eso era todo.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Shadow—, harías mejor en irte. No quisiera volver a verte.

— ¿Porque tienes miedo de saber la verdad sobre mí? Adelante, ve con tus humanos. Sumérgete en una angustia por no ser el favorito de tu "hermana" —el de ojos rojos se volteó a verla con una frialdad extrema: aquélla mujer se estaba pasando de la raya.

— ¡No te hagas la que me conoces! ¡Estás empezando a fastidiar! —espetó de muy mal carácter. Rouge sonrió de manera extraña y volvió a ser una murciélago. Flotaba cerca de él mientras lo miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas de una manera que Shadow no comprendía ni quería comprender.

—Como quieras, pero ya te lo he dicho, las cosas bellas me atraen. Y mientras tú seas bello, no dejaré de buscarte hasta que pueda estar contigo de una manera civilizada y conocerte más —el chico abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la puerta de la terraza se abrió y una María entraba, agitada. Cuando Shadow volvió a ver frente a él, Rouge había desaparecido del mapa.

La rubia le dijo que estaba muy preocupada por él y lo llevó con los demás, tomándolo del brazo. Shadow, completamente confundido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, cómo sentir, cómo actuar.

¿Era, aún, tan difícil ser un humano? ¿Qué más tenía que investigar, qué buscar, qué conocer? Lo que le andaba rondando la cabeza, era el porqué del proceder de aquélla mujer, algo se traía entre manos…

Intentó que la sonrisa y los ojos de María lo reconfortaran, pero no los encontró: su ángel rubio había empezado con faltarle el aire y tuvo que auxiliarla rápidamente...

OoOoOo

:3 Rouge no estaría molestando sólo porque Shadow es bonito… Gracias por sus reviews, sus leídas y sus comentarios. Cuando pueda, seguiré actualizando porque no he llegado ni a la mitad de la historia, aún xD

Un saludo grande a todos y se cuidan


	8. El ángel y el erizo

Hola, hola! Aquí de nuevo para ofrecerles un nuevo capítulo :3 Espero que sigan disfrutándolo! Gracias por las lecturas de todos y a los valerosos que dejan review xDD ¡Adelante!

Disclaimer: saben que todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 8: El ángel y el erizo**

Shadow la cargó en brazos velozmente hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama y la auxilió con un inhalador en su boca. Poco a poco vio que la respiración de ella iba normalizándose. La miraba con cierta preocupación, a pesar de que se sentía algo excluido de ella.

María, abriendo los ojos, giró lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada carmesí de Shadow.

— ¿Shadow? —Logró decir ella e intentó sentarse en la cama—. ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Me desmayé?

—Viniste a buscarme, corriendo por las escaleras. Te faltó el aire —le respondió—. Perdóname, no quería preocuparte…

—Si querías ir a tomar un poco de aire, me hubieras dicho —dijo María, incorporándose—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, volvamos —respondió algo indiferente.

Había un extraño ambiente entre ellos: María no entendía por qué había querido irse a tomar aire solo, fingiendo ir al baño, y él, simplemente, quería un poco de paz. Quería poder pensar en ella sin tener un castaño frente a él. La rubia lo tomó por un hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

—Shadow, andas raro. ¿Acaso te ofendí? ¿Por eso te fuiste solo?

¿Cómo podría ella ofenderlo? ¡Si tan sólo quería verla feliz!...

…Aún a costa de que esa felicidad sea destina a otra persona y no él.

De alguna forma, logró sonreírle y la convenció de que estaba bien, de que se alegraba de que estuviera festejando quince años. Y, sobre todo, se alegraba de que pudiera compartirlo con ella. María le sonrió y, con tierna voz, lo invitó a volver con los demás, quienes se andaban preguntando qué había pasado…

Unas alas de murciélago batían con intensidad el cielo. Rouge volaba ágilmente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego de dejar a Shadow en paz. Sobrevolaba la ciudad por la noche hasta llegar al extremo de una bahía alejada de allí. Al llegar a tierra firme, un viento muy fuerte amenazaba con llevársela, pero ella le hizo frente y, acostumbrada a climas el cuádruple de frío, no le hizo ni reír aquélla "brisita" de aire, por lo que se encaminó hacia un poco vegetación que veía a la lejos y se encontró al entrada de su "hagar"…

Que no era más que una réplica del laboratorio que Eggman tenía en aquél otro continente. En realidad, ese laboratorio lo había empezado a construir cuando vivía con su abuelo. Era su primer proyecto y, aunque tenía mucha maquinaria obsoleta ya, pudo hacerlas revivir con arreglos. Ahora funcionaba como el laboratorio que siempre deseó.

—Buenas noches —saludó su U.L.F. haciéndose visible entre las luces de miles de aparatos—. Haz estado ocupado, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —le contestó su creador—. Ésta máquina me llevará mucho tiempo terminar, pero una vez que acabe, puedo comenzar a moverme a mis anchas —tanto humano para criatura sonrieron maliciosamente—. Dime, muchacha, ¿has conseguido algo?

Rouge se puso cómoda: se sentó de una manera especial en una silla, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose como toda una diva. Lo miraba a su creador fijamente.

—Aún duda de mí —contestó—. Pero será cuestión de tiempo. Ya conseguí su principal punto débil —Ivo se le acercó más, interesado.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Eso es primordial! ¿Cuál es? —quiso saber, curioso. Ella rio.

—Tu prima

Ivo la miró perplejo: ¿María? ¿Cómo podía ser eso así?

—N-no comprendo —formuló Eggman, ensimismado—. ¿Cómo que el punto débil de Shadow de Shadow es María? —la murciélago lo miraba confundida: era tan claro como el agua.

—Ivo, es tan sencillo: Shadow ha vivido toda su vida con ella. ¡Está enamorado de ella! ¡Ése es su punto más vulnerable! —exclamó.

—Ya veo —dijo el científico, dándole la espalda—. Quién hubiera creído que fuera tan humano Shadow. Mejor, es más fácil de vulnerar —finalizó.

—Eso no es todo —agregó ella, flotando—. No es correspondido, por lo que está desmoronándose. Tengo que aprovechar eso —tanto él como ella intercambiaron una mirada cómplice—. Necesito que me crea un poco más y lo tendré servido a mis pies… O al menos a eso aspiro.

Viendo que las cosas marchaban por un camino derecho, se sintieron realizados, ya que de a poco, se iba construyendo su plan de la manera que más o menos lo tenían organizado.

Habían pasado algunas emanas del cumpleaños de la rubia. El ramo que le había obsequiado Chris marchitó una semana más tarde, pues no tenían más sustento que una jarra de agua. Sin embargo, el arreglo de Shadow, si bien empezaba a declinar, se mantenía en mucho mejor estado ya que las flores estaban sujetas a una base porosa especial, húmeda, que las mantenía con cierta rigidez.

María había comentado aquél detalle una vez que se quedó mirando el regalo de Shadow un tiempo más tarde. Éste estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo.

Lo cierto, es que cada tanto le venía en mente las cosas que esa rara murciélago le había dicho. Aquélla noche, muy tarde, cuando todos dormían, se percató de que había sido transformado en un humano, nuevamente. Salió de la cama y se miró en el único espejo de su habitación, como de vez en cuando hacía: el mismo reflejo de siempre. Tal vez, un poco más crecido, pero era siempre igual, los mismos ojos rojos, el mismo cabello…

Sin embargo, notaba que se transformaba en humano casi día por medio, y empezaba a sospechar, porque cada más a menudo, su dulce rubia usurpaba cada vez más lugares de su cerebro y su ser. No sabía si había una conexión entre sus transformaciones y ella, pero no había manera de pararlo: el corazón le latía con fuerza siempre, ponía un puño en su pecho para apaciguar el golpeteo. Se apoyó en una pared y respiró agitado, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y aparecía ella como flashes en su cerebro.

De pronto, se le vino la imagen en la cabeza del cumpleaños recientemente festejado, y recordando lo mal que se había sentido durante el día. ¿Podía vivir con esto? ¡Ella lo hacía sentir tan sublime cuando la miraba, cuando hablaba con ella! Le empezó a doler el pecho de otra manera, de otra forma, pues el sentimiento que tanto le costó entender era desplazado por otro que de a poco iba comprendiendo.

Era una sensación de tristeza. Lo amargó pensar que algún día no la vería, que algún ella se fuera y lo dejara solo. Y ya no tendría a quién ver ni por qué estar feliz.

— ¿Qué demonios tengo? —se dijo así. Volvió a asumirle la confusión: la quería y no quería perderla. Pero sabía que, por su condición, no podía pensar que ella lo mirara de la misma manera que miraba a ése chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño—. No soy un humano… —tenía la mirada perdida y la respiración igual de agitada. Se incorporó—. Soy sólo… sólo un invento que adquiere forma humana —se hablaba a sí mismo en el espejo: era un U.L.F., no un humano. María no se enamoraría jamás de algo que no fuera humano, menos que menos, cuando era un erizo.

Claro, ¿cómo podría verlo más allá de su tierno erizo? Por más adaptación humana que tuviese seguido, había sido concebido, si se podía decir así, con la forma de un animal. Y sabía que los humanos no sentían atracción por otros géneros animales. Según sabía, eso era calificado como un trastorno psicológico.

Pero, al verse otra vez, vio un chico, un muchacho, un humano. No era un erizo. ¿Quién podía culpar a María de amar a otro chico? Nadie, y él no podía obligarla, aunque le doliera.

Salió de su habitación para mojarse la cara con agua. Al salir del baño, pasó por la puerta del laboratorio y una murciélago apareció en su cabeza.

¿Sería cierto? No, Gerald no le mentiría ni le ocultaría nada.

Aunque, si fuese un experimento que le salió mal, tal vez no quisiera hablar de ello.

Shadow se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y entró al lugar: seguía con ese aspecto tan sombrío y fascinante como siempre. Caminó hasta el computador y lo encendió. Se detuvo en seco antes de usar el teclado o el mouse: ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dudando? Gerald era su padre.

Tantas emociones juntas en ese mismo momento lo iban a matar. No sabía cómo estaba viviendo y, sin embargo, sólo por simple curiosidad, buscó algo en aquélla máquina que lo condujera a un nombre, a "Rouge".

—Cielo santo…—susurró el chico, no dando crédito a sus ojos: apareció una carpeta con dicho nombre, en ella contenía datos de un viejo proyecto: allí estaba todo más detallado de lo que Rouge le había dicho.

Poco después, salió de allí y fue hasta la terraza. Tenía la mente en blanco y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Por qué Gerald no le había dicho de Rouge? ¿Acaso tenía vergüenza de que se burlara de él? ¿Vergüenza en decirle que había fallado antes de hacerlo? ¿Vergüenza en que Rouge le resultó tan perfecta que no pudo controlarla? Él quería a Gerald, él amaba a María, adoraba esa casa y tenía simpatía por sus otros compañeros U.L.F.

Le urgió la tristeza, la depresión: sentía que vivía para que los otros vieran lo que ellos querían ver: Gerald tenía un buen experimento al cual cuidar y María tenía a un "hermanito" al cual querer. Golpeó la pared de la terraza y se dejó caer al piso, lentamente. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, algo que no ocurría a menudo.

Se sentía destrozado y, a la vez, miraba el cielo, las estrellas y cada fulgor de ellas le hacía pensar en su tierna rubia. Quería poder abrazarla un poco, sentirla… Quería cariño, solamente un poco de cariño…

Lentamente, en la oscuridad de la noche, tanteó la puerta de la terraza para ingresar en la casa otra vez. No tenía idea de la hora, pero sintió que no le importara. Se aproximó a una puerta en donde colgaba una nube celeste y rezaba "María" en letras cursivas, y tocó la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. No contestó nadie y no podía entrar pues ella siempre trababa su puerta: una mala costumbre que había adquirido, cansada de que su madre entrara sin permiso. Maldijo en su mente y volvió a probar, pero nadie contestó.

—María… —susurraba él: ¡la necesitaba tanto! Volvió a golpear su puerta—. Por favor….

Se sentó junto a la puerta y volvió a intentar golpearla. Esperó, de nuevo, unos minutos. Se incorporó, vencido y, cuando se dirigía a su habitación, la de al lado, oyó un ruido: la puerta de la muchacha se oía como si la destrabaran y, para su pobre corazón triste, dio un respingo de alegría, pues María abrió la puerta, vestida en un camisón blanco, los pelos revueltos y la cara somnolienta.

— ¿Shadow? —comentó extrañada ella, viéndolo—. ¿Qué pasa, ocurre algo? —tenía voz de cansada. Él, dentro de sí, rogaba porque le pidiera disculpas por despertarla tan tarde en la noche. Se le acercó:

—María —empezó—, perdóname. No puedo dormir… —ella, con esfuerzo lo vio: no se había dado cuenta de que se había convertido en humano.

— ¿No te habías transformado en humano anteayer? —comentó extrañada: tal vez había algo en su núcleo que funcionaba mal—. ¿Quieres pasar? —le dejó el pase y éste ingresó a su habitación, iluminada por una tenue ventana en donde ingresaba la luz de la noche. La rubia lo miró y le observó que tenía los ojos algo extraños, parecía triste y tenía poco color en la cara—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —le dijo preocupada, acercándosele, luego de cerrar la puerta.

Los ojos rojos de Shadow la miraron entre ternura y tristeza: sí, vivía una pesadilla y un sueño al mismo tiempo.

—Algo así —empezó él, con la voz algo rara. Vio su mesa de luz y vislumbró las fotos que siempre había en ella: una de su familia, una de sus amigos, una que estaban él, Gerald y ella y… Una donde salía ella con Chris. Suspiró y la volvió a mirar—. Perdona, sé que es tarde y…

—Shadow, te vez tan mal —comentó, viéndolo con preocupación—. Ven conmigo —y, tomándolo por un brazo se acercaron hasta la cama—. Puedes dormir del lado del armario, no me molesta —el de cabello negro la vio, sorprendido—. ¿Qué? —le dijo, acomodándose del otro lado de la cama.

—Ah… —empezó él, mudo. Ella le sonrió.

—Mira, sino puedes dormir, no me molesta que duermas conmigo —empezó—. Acomódate, como si fuéramos niños de nuevo —Shadow, cuando María era chiquita y no salía mucho de su habitación, siempre iba a hacerle compañía en el sueño, así no dormía sola—. Siempre eras tú quién me acompañaba, ahora yo te voy a acompañar, ¿sí?

No daba crédito a lo que oía. Ella lo invitaba a estar cómodo allí, a estar bien, relajado y tranquilo. Los ojos celestes de la adolescente estaban algo dormidos, pero le sonría como cuando era una niña de cinco años, cuando pasaba algunas noches durmiendo con ella para que no quedara sola en la oscuridad.

Y ahora se habían invertido los roles.

—No muerdo, ¿sabes? —le dijo, viendo que el chico seguía parado. Con paso algo torpe se acercó a un extremo de la cama y se acomodó—. ¿No querrás que te cuente un cuento también, no?

—No tengo cinco años —le espetó. La oyó reír.

—Espero que descanses ahora. Buenas noches —María se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Shadow, viéndola, se quedó un rato largo en esa operación: su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente y tuvo miedo de que lo oyera su "hermanita". Se volteó, dándole la espalda, para tener frente suyo la mesa de luz: la foto donde salía con el castaño era la primera ubicada… Volvió a invadirlo parte de su tristeza y, lentamente, se volteó para ver a María dormir: respiraba tan armoniosamente que parecía un ángel.

Toda la noche estuvo tentado de abrazarla. Toda la noche estuvo tentado de darle una caricia en su rostro o cabello.

Y una fuerza se le apoderaba para acercarse. Una fuerza y una sensación que no comprendía, pero que lo obligaba a caer en los labios de ella. Pero se mantuvo inmóvil, sólo observándola. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lastimarla. Si llegaba hacerle caso a aquélla fuerza extraña, sentía que le haría daño y la perdería.

En un momento, antes del amanecer y cuando la luz de sol apenas llegaba a la habitación, se animó a mover un brazo, su mano se acercó hasta la mano de ella y la tomó con delicadeza, para no despertarla. Cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? —le susurró, Shadow casi se muere de un infarto. Ella había sentido el tacto de la mano de él. Se apresuró en sacar su mano de la de ella—. Oye, Shadow, no tengas miedo de mí. Si te sientes solo, sabes que aquí estoy…

—Perdóname —e, impulsado por una fuerza mayor, la abrazó. María quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer—. Me siento… Me siento solo…

Un sentimiento de fraternidad la invadió a la rubia: ¿tan espantosa era la pesadilla de su hermanito Shadow que lo obligaba a sentirse tan solitario? Ella, intentando calmar su dolor, le correspondió al brazo, de manera fraternal, y le decía que ella estaba con él.

María sentía que debía darle apoyo a su pequeño Shadow. Después de todo, era su más querido hermano, su pequeño compañero….

Y Shadow sentía desvanecerse en ese abrazo. Él sabía que los brazos de la rubia eran fraternales. Pero muy en el fondo, él no sentía absolutamente nada fraternal… Sino algo más profundo que no podía revelarle….

Luego de unos segundos, María se separó de él y le dijo que intentara descansar, que no le haría bien quedarse sin dormir. Si, más tarde, cuando se levantaran ambos quería contarle a qué iba la pesadilla para sentirse mejor, que lo hiciera. Pero que intentara descansara. Shadow asintió y lo intentó con poco éxito…

Pero cuando el sueño lo invadió, al fin, soñó que, en su forma original de erizo, jugaba dulcemente con un ángel vestido de azul que se reía y lo llenaba de abrazos… Fueron algunas horas, pero se sintió feliz.

Al menos, aunque se levantó con ojeras y le agradeció a María que le haya permitido pasar esas horas con él, pudo levantarse con una sonrisa.

—Te veo mejor —dijo ella, cuando se levantaron los dos—. ¿Viste que te dije que necesitabas dormir algo? Ahora tienes más color en la cara

Shadow le sonrió, volvió a agradecerle y se fue a su habitación…. La inocencia de aquélla chica era tan clara como el agua. Al entrar en su habitación, volvió a invadirle la sensación que había sentido por la noche, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba recubierto por el perfume y el cariño de la mujer que lograba sentirlo tan humano…

Y pensó, tal vez, que debía perdonar a Gerald, Que si bien fuese el segundo ., lo había hecho mucho mejor que aquélla murciélago.

Se quedó pensando en su hermosa noche todo el día… En el ángel que jugaba con é en sueños…

OoOoOoO

Perdonen, me puse melosa D: Prometo que en el otro capítulo va a avanzar más la historia! Parece una película aburrida, ¿verdad? -_- Lo siento! Me traicionaron mis ganas de hacer una escena tierna D: Espero que les haya gustado que no se hayan aburrido… Si fue así, mil disculpas -_- Gracias por sus reviews y sus leídas, me alegra que alguien lea esto :) Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	9. Lo puro y lo impuro

Buenas a todos! Heme de nuevo aquí con este fanfic :3 ¡Espero que sea de su agrado éste capítulo nuevo!

NOTA: No cambié el rating del fic de "K+" a "T" porque escribí explícitamente una escena adulta, no. La sugestioné, solamente y, según las reglas de , el ranting "T" es para mayores de trece años, por lo que, bueno, me adecuo a las reglas xD (y a los lectores :P). Así que no esperen que haya hecho un lemon, ¡oh, no! Ni podía –por ahora-, es simplemente eso. Ah, y una palabrilla "fuerte" por ahí xD

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 9: Lo puro y lo impuro**

Las semanas pasaban y transcurría los días de manera regular. Shadow olvidó el asunto de Rouge por un tiempo y María estaba atareada de tanto trabajo por la escuela. Un martes, avisó que el sábado de aquélla semana se iría a dormir a la casa de Frances, junto con Helen, pues festejarían el final de exámenes y el merecido descanso que necesitaban. Teniendo el consentimiento de ambos padres, la rubia preparó todo para ir aquél sábado. Shadow se encargaría de acompañarla, ya que Frances vivía algo lejos y no era muy recomendable que una muchacha de quince años anduviese caminando sola por la noche sin compañía.

El sábado llegó, haciéndose rogar, y María preparaba una bolsa con su ropa de dormir. Su pequeño erizo apareció, tocando la puerta. Entró y se le acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás lista? —Shadow podía ver emoción en su rostro, luego de una semana tensa por su escuela. Ella se le acercó.

— ¡Claro! —cuando se disponía a ponerse su mochila, donde había guardado la bolsa con su ropa, el erizo de ojos rojos la tomó y la cargó él. María lo miraba—. No es necesario que la cargues, Shadow, puedo llevar sola mi mochila.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió el erizo. Como no podía discutirle, ella accedió. Fueron hasta la cocina, donde estaban su abuelo y sus padres, los saludó y dijo que volvería al día siguiente, luego de almorzar. Le desearon que se divirtiera y, erizo y humana, salieron rumbo a la casa de la pelirroja.

Tardaron media hora en llegar. Cuando se aproximaron a la puerta, María se despidió de su "hermanito" de ojos carmesí. Le palmeó la cabeza.

—No vayas a tener pesadillas, ¿eh? —le dijo en tono burlón, ella—. Cualquier cosa, puedes dormir con mi abuelo —vio cómo Shadow se sonrojaba de la vergüenza y ella reía divertida—. Era una broma, Shadow —y él la observaba como si se tratase de una niña traviesa. Se despidieron y ambos se fueron por rumbos distintos. Una pelirroja de quince años, con ojos verdes, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar en la casa.

La casa de Frances era espaciosa, Amy, la eriza de color rosa, estaba en el sofá del living leyendo una revista. A su lado, estaba otra U.L.F., una conejita de color beige llamada Cream, que pintaba alegremente un libro para niñas. Ambas la saludaron a María, quien pronto siguió a su amiga Frances hasta su habitación, donde ya se encontraba Helen, sentada en la cama. Esta saludo a la rubia y ambas se acercaron para darse un fraternal abrazo.

—No sabía que podíamos traer a nuestros U.L.F. —comentó la joven Robotnik, mirando a sus amigas.

—Quise traer a Cream así Amy no se sentía tan sola —dijo Helen tomando la mochila de María y poniéndola en un extremo de la habitación.

—Además —agregó la anfitriona de la casa, con energía—, mis padres no están. Amy se aburre muy fácil cuando no hay nadie. Me parecía bonito que viniera Cream así le hace compañía —y las tres sonrieron. —No me imagino a Shadow haciéndole compañía a Amy —las tres rieron con energía

—En todo caso, seguramente hubiera preferido a Sonic para hacerle compañía —añadió Helen, guiñando un ojo, divertida. Las otras dos reían.

Las muchachas, junto a las dos U.L.F. prepararon unas deliciosas pizzas para cenar, luego de eso, las humanas fueron a no dormir: se la pasaron la noche viendo películas románticas y jugando a esos juegos que tanto divertían a las adolescentes; aquéllos a los cuales debes revelar un secreto tuyo.

Era el turno de María para ver si estaba preparada para la siguiente ronda de preguntas, esta vez, a cargo de Frances. La pelirroja la miraba pícaramente y formulaba la pregunta en su cabeza de manera que María no pudiese mentir.

—Helen ha sido muy considerada antes —empezó la de ojos verdes—. Pero yo no seré tan buena —el corazón de María latía con fuerza: sabía adónde iba a apuntar ella y sentía cómo un gran secreto que guardaba iba a ser puesto a la luz. Se moría de la pena—. A ver, a ver… ¿Quién anda surcando tu mente? —la sangre se le subió a la cabeza con rapidez y tuvo que ir en seguida a buscar su inhalador porque le faltaba el aire: ¡esa Frances era toda una pilla! La oyó reír y volvió a juntarse con las otras dos—. Vamos, no tengo toda la noche —añadió, divertida.

— ¡E-espera! —exclamó María recuperando el aire, pero sus mejillas seguían muy sonrosadas y sentía que su corazón seguía latiendo con intensidad. Se acomodó como estaba antes—. ¿Cómo quién surca mi mente? No entiendo tu pregunta —Helen se rio.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! —Le dijo Frances—. ¿No entiendes mi pregunta? Seré más específica —carraspeó—. ¿Quién te gusta?

—Ah… —balbuceó la rubia, completamente nerviosa: Frances estaba disfrutando el juego mientras Helen observaba, divertida—. Yo… Nadie, ¿cómo crees? —y apartó la mirada de ellas dos, poniendo en evidencia su mentira.

—Tu expresión no dice eso, amiga mía —comentó serenamente Helen. María la taladró con su mirada.

—Es obvio —comenzó Frances, poniéndole énfasis a la palabra "obvio"— que alguien te gusta. ¡Dime pistas! Quiero adivinar —la Robotnik no sabía si su amiga le estaba tomando el pelo—. ¿Es de nuestra clase? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es guapo?

— ¡P-para ya! —la frenó María, ante el bombardeo de preguntas: exhaló una gran cantidad de aire y miró a sus dos amigas, con seriedad—. Esto queda entre nosotras, ¿no? —Frances y Helen se miraron.

—Claro que sí —respondió la rubia—. María, jamás revelaríamos un secreto de alguna de nosotras a otra persona. Siempre ha sido así.

—Ni siquiera a sus U.L.F., ¿verdad? —Ahí, la rubia y la pelirroja se miraron y volvieron a mirar a María—. ¡Prométanlo! —Se volvieron a mirar las otras dos y asintieron con la cabeza—. Bueno… confío en ustedes, entonces —y María ocultó la mitad de su rostro en una almohada, tratando de apaciguar su sonrojo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? —inquirió Frances, segura.

—Dijiste que querías adivinarlo, así que adivínalo —la pelirroja la miró sorprendida: conque quería jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿eh? Pues así sería.

—Bien —aceptó la de ojos verdes—, ¿va a nuestra escuela? —María asintió—. ¿Es de nuestra edad? —volvió a asentir—. ¿Lo conocemos? —María no sabía si Frances le estaba leyendo el pensamiento o qué, pero se aproximaba cada vez más, lo que la puso más nerviosa, pues ¿qué pensarían ellas acerca de su gusto? ¿Lo aceptarían?—. A ver… Me van gustado las respuestas, ¿qué dices, Helen? —agregó mirando a su amiga.

—Que estoy curiosa —respondió, simplemente, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Va a nuestra clase, acaso? ¿O es de otro curso? —María, entre monosílabos, intentó formular una respuesta. Los nervios la carcomían.

—A nuestra clase —logró decir. Frances silbó con energía: ya sólo quedaba por adivinar quién era. Había quince varones en su curso, uno de ellos debía ser. Antes de seguir preguntando, se aproximó a una mesa de luz y sacó una hoja y un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir. Intrigada, Helen le preguntó que hacía.

—Escribo los nombres de los chicos así no me olvido de ninguno —Helen la miró incrédula y María seguía en su mundo. Luego de cinco minutos retomó a su ataque—. Bien, ahora sí —miraba pícaramente a su amiga María que seguía ocultándose entre una almohada—. ¿Rubio? —La acusada negó y Frances fue tachando nombres—. ¿Morocho? —María volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Mh… ¿Es castaño? —La de ojos azules no contestó y se quedó callada—. ¿Es castaño? ¿Acerté? —las dos chicas miraban a María, sorprendidas.

—S-sí… —tartamudeó.

—Uh, pues… Hay unos cuantos castaños —dijo Frances cuando terminó de tachar a los morochos de su clase. Ahora venía la parte divertida para ella: empezar la lluvia de nombres—. ¿John? —María negó y se sentía morir. Volvió a tomar su inhalador—. ¿Malcom? —Volvió a negar con su cabeza mientras ingería un poco de aire—. ¿Nicholas? ¿Tom? —María seguía negando y Frances empezaba a desesperarse—. ¡No puede ser tan difícil! ¡Vamos! —Fue más un comentario para ella que para las otras dos—. ¿Robert? ¿Sam? ¿Chris?

Y María dejó de negar y sólo miraba a Frances con un sonrojo intenso. La joven de ojos verdes quedó perpleja: ¿a cuál de los tres le había atinado?

— Robert, ¿es él? —le dijo Helen sin dejar de quitarle la vista encima.

— ¡No! —exclamó María, presa de los nervios: vamos, lo acabas de decir, pensaba mirando a a la pelirroja…

—Dudo que sea Sam. Nadie con dos ojos de frente se fijaría en él —empezó Frances—, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo, con un tono picaró.

— ¡No me gusta Sam! —le respondió María, como ofendida.

Entonces, las otros intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad y, a coro, le dijeron a María.

— ¡¿Te gusta Chris?!

No sabía cómo, pero no se había desmayado. Los dos pares de ojos la miraban atónitos y completamente sorprendidos: ¿A María le gustaba Chris? ¿Su amigo Chris? ¡Vaya secreto tan bien escondido se tenía la muchacha! Frances estalló con un aplauso, contenta de haber encontrado su meta, luego de mucho transitarla.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Eso sí es una genuina sorpresa! Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que te gustara Chris… Aunque no te culpo, se hace más lindo cada año —agregó al final, guiñándole un ojo a María, quien abría la boca para responderle—. No te enfades, puede gustarte quién tú desees, María, y no vayas a pensar que me gusta Chris por lo que dije, ¿eh?

— ¿Cómo va a gustarte Chris si te derrites por Danny? —comentó despreocupadamente Helen: ahora la que sufría de vergüenza era la mismísima Frances, quien no negaba eso, sólo que se moría de pena por decirle eso…

Las chicas, envueltas en su juego, no oyeron un batir de alas que se alejaba. Unas alas alargadas, negras y puntiagudas, como las de un murciélago.

Rouge tenía muy bien el claro qué hacer: fue volando hasta una ventana, lejos de allí, para encontrar a aquél erizo de pelaje negro con franjas rojas que tanto le atraía. Pero antes de hacer su entrada triunfal, se cercioró de que llevaba con ella un objeto que le había dado Eggman muchas horas antes. Al sentirlo, sonrió confiada y se adentró a la habitación de Shadow, quien leía tranquilamente sobre su cama y no había notado la presencia de ella.

—Buenas noches —saludó, acercándosele. El de ojos rojos casi se cae del susto: ¿otra vez esa endemoniada mujer?

— ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! —exclamó, bastante malhumorado y se puso de pie, grave error, ella se le acercaba más.

—Vaya carácter —comentó Rouge—. Hacía un tiempo que no te vía, quería saber cómo estabas —Shadow no creía mucho eso—. ¿Por qué sigues sin confiar en mí? ¿No has visto la computadora?

Shadow calló: claro que la había visto y la había encontrado, pero no por eso debía dejar de sentirse inferior o algo. Él tenía más ventajas que ella y era más humano. Eso lo llenaba de orgullo. La miró sin decir nada.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Te encontré, sí —respondió el erizo, fastidiado—. Pero, realmente, no me importa. Sé que soy superior a ti —Rouge, incrédula y sorprendida, lo miraba con interés.

— ¿Superior a mí? —repitió la murciélago, con sorna. Comenzó a flotar levemente por la habitación y sus ojos color del color de la aguamarina intensificaron su brillo—. ¿En qué sentido puedes ser superior a mí, si sólo has sentido y vivido como un simple humano en el cuerpo de un erizo? —Shadow detestó que le dijera aquello con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios. Dejó el libro en la cama, tirándolo, pero sin dejar de verla.

—Empiezo a sospecha de ti —le dijo—. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en mí? ¡Ve a hacer tu vida y déjame en paz!

—No hasta que te pueda hacer entender que pensar como un humano puede hacerte débil —respondió ella, sin enfadarse. El de ojos rojos estaba ahí, petrificado, pero mirándola con disgusto—. Si tanto te enorgullece el ser un humano, podría apostar que estás a ínfimo nivel de comprenderlos del todo —y una pose pensativa con sus dedos se dibujó en la murciélago.

¿Que le había dicho _qué_? ¿Qué él no los comprendía? ¿Qué él, Shadow, quien había vivido toda su vida entre humanos y se esforzaba en entenderlos estaba a ínfimo nivel? ¿Pero quién se creía? Shadow se le acercó y brotaba humo por su cabeza, de haber sido materializado su enojo. Rouge se sentía aún más atraída a él. Lo miraba con más interés del que podía pretender. Y, así, se le acercó pícara para quedar frente a frente a él. Shadow estaba anonadado por aquél acercamiento tan repentino.

— Oye, ¿te ofendí? —dijo ella, burlona. Shadow estaba conteniéndose para hacer alguna acción equívoca, que no correspondiera: casi nunca era violento, pero que no lo provocaran porque no podría contarlo. Rouge se alejó un poco de él, con una extraña sonrisa, presintiendo que su objeto de interés podría llegar a usar la fuerza bruta. Pero pensó que no la usaría.

— ¿Qué rayos sabrás tú de humanos, si eres una maldita ermitaña? —logró decirle el erizo negro. Oyó una risita proveniente de ella.

— ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Aquél reto lo dejó perplejo al erizo negro: ¿cómo? ¿Qué quería esa mujer? ¿A qué desafío lo estaba sometiendo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, confundido. Ella volvió a acercársele de manera extraña y volvieron a quedar frente a frente. En esa momento, Shadow pensó que nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por una mirada. Los ojos azules de María lo hacían ablandarlo, aquéllos ojos de ésta mujer le daban… Una mezcla extraña de sensaciones.

—Demuéstrame qué tanto sabes de los humanos —volvió a repetirle. Ella notó la mirada de confusión y perplejidad de Shadow, por lo que rio levemente y, sin que él se lo esperase, ella lo jaló de los brazos hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación del erizo, volando por el cielo. Shadow intentaba zafarse, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa y no lograba salirse de ella—. Sigue moviéndote y te matarás: serás un ser "perfecto", pero no inmortal. Créeme que caerte de ésta altura equivale a un suicidio… —iba a añadir algo relacionado con María, pero se calló: ahora iba a empezar a jugar de local.

Shadow, sabiendo que era débil en aire, no pudiendo encontrar una manera de salirse de ella, dejó que lo llevara hasta dónde sea: apenas tocara tierra firme, se iría corriendo, encontraría el camino a casa, de alguna forma, aunque no llevara sus zapatos especiales para correr a velocidad sónica.

Pero cuando sus pies sintieron suelo, su cuerpo de erizo se volvió humano: maldijo su condición, pues, así y sin sus zapatos, era tan sólo un humano más. Un chico de cerca de veintitantos años, tan común como cualquiera. Y luego vio que la murciélago se convertía en humana también.

El intentó alguna manera de escapar de ella y de esa callejón, pero Rouge lo tomó de brazo, acercándose a él, prácticamente de manera que quedaron casi rozando sus narices: Shadow quiso que hubiese una explosión o algo; aquélla mujer lo tenía acorralado y no daba señales de dejarlo, es más, la mirada de ella lo intimidaba.

—Te pedí que me demostraras qué tanto sabes de los humanos —y él seguía sin saber qué quería decir, y tampoco sabía cómo escapar.

Sintió algo en el brazo que Rouge sostenía con tanto ahínco y empezó a preocuparse: de alguna forma, sintió que sus fuerzas empezaban a ceder, no pudiendo defenderse.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién era realmente ella? Lo arrastró hasta algún negocio: estaba con el cuerpo sin fuerzas, a causa de no sabía qué, y no podía zafarse del brazo de la mujer de cabello plateado, por lo que le seguía los pasos.

Shadow nunca había estado en un lugar como ése: poco iluminado, grupos de hombres hablando entre ellos, de manera baja y un aire de incertidumbre en el ambiente. Rouge lo obligó a sentarse en una silla alta, frente a un hombre que limpiaba unas copas. El chico estaba atento a todo, con sus sentidos agudos, pero sin poder usar ni una pizca de su fuerza física. Ella parecía pedirle algo al hombre que limpiaba las vajillas y, al instante, dos pequeñas copas con un líquido transparente, que el de cabello negro miraba con resquemor. Rouge lo invitaba a que bebiera la copa de un sorbo, pero él se negaba, a lo que ella rio a carcajada limpia: le dijo que si le tenía miedo a un líquido. Si algo detestaba de ella, era que lo tomara como un crío, como si él fuese un completo ignorante: sí, no le gustaba sentirse menor en algunas situaciones. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan bien cuando podía ganarle a Sonic una carrera.

—Se supone que eres un experto en humanos, ¿no puedes beber algo? —Rouge lo provocaba y él se sentía inferior a ella: debía demostrarle lo contrario, él era el que había vivido con humanos y los conocía, por lo que, tomó la copa y la llevó hasta su boca para engullir salvajemente el líquido, el cual ignoraba completamente de qué trataba, pues, cegado por las provocaciones de ella, no pensó lo que hacía.

Así le fue: un fuego en su interior parecía consumírsele y recordó que Gerald le había dicho que evitara tomar alcohol siempre que podía: las veces que había probado alguna bebida habían sido casos excepcionales y una cantidad ínfima. Ahora había superado lo tolerable para su cuerpo y se sintió de la manera más extraña del mundo: tenía la vista nublada y le costaba articular las palabras. La razón por la que Gerald le había dicho aquello del alcohol era porque su cuerpo metabolizaba a una velocidad incomparable dicha sustancia para transformarla en energía, produciendo desbalances y alteraciones. Era como una borrachera, pero más desequilibrada.

Ignorando completamente la situación, no fue consciente de que Rouge lo arrastró por unas escaleras que había en aquél lugar para entrar en una habitación. Le costaba ver, estaba algo mareado.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas de…? — empezó él, con cierto agotamiento: sentía su cabeza pesada. Percibía con cierta distorsión la mirada y la figura de Rouge, frente a él. Apenas notaba que estaba acorralado, con espalda pegada a la pared y aquélla mujer de cabello blanco frente a él, mirándolo de una manera que no podía describir.

No podía comprender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues aquél líquido que había ingerido lo hacía sentir extraño. No se sentía como si el alcohol lo hubiese alterado de sobremanera… ¿O era que la alteración vendría después? Estaba tan cerca de Rouge que el aroma de ella parecía salirse por todos los poros del cuerpo que podría llegar a tener. Aquélla fragancia lo estaba envolviendo lo hacía sentirse raro.

— ¿Tanto sabes de las personas? —y dale con lo mismo, llegó a pensar. Sentía la respiración de ella—. ¿Crees que conoces todo, cuando si siquiera sabes cómo materializar tu amor?

¿Qué? ¿Qué decía ella? ¿Materializar su amor? O su cabeza estaba fuera de sistema o ella estaba hablando en cualquier otro idioma que no podía comprender.

Pero sin que él supiese qué, ni cómo, la respiración de ella que sentía, se hizo tan profunda que, directamente, sintió que en sus labios estaban los de ella. Y quedó completamente paralizado y perplejo. Luego, cuando ella dejó de besarlo, se rio, comentando:

— ¿Amas a una mujer y no sabes besar? ¡Ay, Shadow! ¡Qué mal te veo!

¿Besar? ¿Ella acababa de besarlo? ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué pasaba con su estúpido cuerpo que no reaccionaba? ¡Tenía que irse de allí! Pero su ser estaba tan extenuado que no respondía. Entonces, oyó que Rouge le susurraba en su oreja izquierda con un tono de voz que le erizó hasta los cabellos de los pies.

—_Déjame te enseño _—y volvió a besarlo.

Luego, Shadow sintió que el alcohol se apoderaba de manera indescriptible en todo su cuerpo: perdió la noción de todo. Definitivamente, su cuerpo físico había actuado por su cuenta, sin comprender absolutamente nada. No recordó ni una pizca de lo que ocurrido hasta que abrió sus ojos, en su habitación, vestido a medias y, aún, con su forma humana.

Rouge, luego de haber disfrutado aquélla noche como nunca, se fue volando hasta una bahía, lejos de la ciudad, con su misión completada y contenta de ello: había disfrutado de Shadow y, encima, le había dejado aquélla sustancia en su cuerpo que Eggman le pidió que le pusiera. ¿Para qué? Suponía que se lo diría cuando llegara a su base.

El muchacho de ojos rojos se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se miró en el espejo y no comprendía qué le había pasado: se sentía pesado, débil exhausto, para que luego flashes de la noche anterior le llegaran como estelas de luz.

Indescriptible era la manera que se sentía: asqueado, inhumano, traidor, horrible. Lo más bajo que pudo sentirse… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa mujer del demonio! ¡¿Quién cuernos era, realmente, esa condenada mujer?! Si es que podía llamarla de esa forma… Quiso golpear la pared y apareció María en su mente, y se sintió aún peor. Se dejó caer en el suelo como un niño vencido: había estropeado su recuerdo. Había cometido algo impuro y sin razón, algo asqueroso y ruin. Se sentía que ya no podía amarla como lo hacía antes: ¿cómo pensar en ella, si él era impuro, ya? ¿Cómo soñar siquiera sus labios, si los suyos estaban manchados, ya? ¿Cómo amarla, si su maldito cuerpo había estado con otra mujer?

Quiso salir de su habitación, irse a algún lado y que se lo tragara la tierra.

¿Por qué? Simplemente quería que María fuese su única mujer. ¡La única!

— ¡Juro que haré que te arrepientas! —dijo para sí, golpeado una pared, mientras unas lágrimas, de odio e ira salían despedidas de sus ojos rojos. Luego, la celestial forma de su ángel de cabellos dorados, apareció, de nuevo, en su mente—. Mi dulce María… —suspiró, llorando lágrimas de tristeza y amor: ¿cómo iba a mirar aquéllos dulces ojos y esa tierna sonrisa ahora? ¿Cómo?

¡La amaba tanto! Y aquélla condenada Rouge lo había destrozado. La encontraría y la mataría cuando tuviese la oportunidad, lo juraba.

Miró el techo de su habitación, sin dejar de emanar lágrimas.

—Te amo tanto… —comentó para sí, como si María estuviese frente a él.

Y siguió llorando silenciosamente.

OoOoOoOo

:3 Creo que la cosa se va poniendo más oscura. María parece ir en otra dirección y Shadow… Hasta me da pena hacerlo sufrir tanto, jaja!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Nuevamente, agradezco a quiénes leen, independientemente de si dejan un review como si no, no me importa xD Mientras les guste mi historia y a mí me guste escribirla, no hay problema. ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Trsiteza

Hola a todos! Ando menos ocupada con la universidad, así que tiempo para escribir y adelantar estos fanfics :3 ¡Vamos!

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 10: Tristeza**

Luego del incidente de Rouge, Shadow actuaba de forma completamente extraña en su propio hogar: comía poco, se encerraba en su habitación a menudo y hablaba casi nada. Si bien tenía su carácter introvertido, ahora lo estaba siendo más. Gerald fue el primero en percatarse de su tan curioso estado de ánimo, y luego fue su nieta. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo sonsacarle alguna información. Él, simplemente, respondía con un pesar "estoy bien" y se iba a su habitación. Habían pasado algunos días del asunto.

Lo cierto es que el erizo negro deambulaba por su pieza sin encontrar la manera de sentirse tranquilo. No lograba mirar a María a los ojos ni tampoco quería hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues éstos empezaban a humedecerse. Se maldecía por haber sido un completo idiota, por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera tan absurda y tan poco honesta, conociéndose. ¿Acaso su orgullo lo había traicionado? ¿Quién lo mandaba a ponerse a prueba con una desconocida? ¡Nadie! ¡Su simple idiotez!

Una tarde, sumido en su habitación, mirando simplemente la ventana, con la mirada perdida, oyó un golpe en su puerta que lo distrajo: la tierna voz de la rubia aparecía y él se tensó de golpe. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era muy visible para todos que actuaba de manera extraña y no podía disimularlo. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo, sino, preocuparía a todos por una "pequeñez".

El U.L.F. se acercó a su propia puerta y la abrió, encontrándose cara a cara con su "hermana mayor" humana. Notaba su semblante triste, haciéndole doler el pecho, aún más de lo que ya estaba, a Shadow, quien la invitó a pasar. Notó que tenía algo atrás, oculto entre sus manos. No sabía qué era.

— ¡Hola! —saludó ella—. Mira —y le mostró lo que le ocultaba: era un paquete alargado, de forma rectangular, envuelto en un papel blanco, muy bonito. Él lo tomó, algo curioso—. Ábrelo —le pidió de dulce manera. Éste, así lo hizo: desenvolvió el paquete y encontró algo que lo dejó mudo y estupefacto.

Tenía, en sus manos, un cuadro. Uno de esos cuadros de tamaño considerable, con un marco fino de madera, en donde había relieves de flores, de color rojo, y, dentro del cuadro, un dibujo. Un dibujo pintado en acuarelas, muy bonito y sencillo: María le había dedicado un dibujo de ellos dos, en donde ella estaba abrazada a él y sonreía de manera angelical; mientras él, en forma de erizo, correspondía al abrazo, con una sonrisa más tímida, pero llena de dulzura.

Shadow estaba blanco. No paraba de mirar el cuadro.

— ¿Te gusta? No soy muy buena artista, sabes, pero como te he visto algo decaído estos días, pensé que te alegraría verte dibujado —comentó ella, de manera inocente.

Shadow, presa de la estupefacción, dejó el cuadro muy suavemente sobre una cómoda y fue a darle el abrazo más profundo que jamás le había dado a aquélla humana que, a pesar de que a veces se comportaba de manera rara –propio de una adolescente-, la amaba tan intensamente, que la palabra "estúpido" le quedaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sus cortos brazos de erizo se aferraban por encima de las caderas de la chica, quien recibió, sorprendida, aquél abrazo tan fuerte. Shadow volvía a sentir su perfume, su calor y su ternura. Pero se sentía indigno de ella.

María, simplemente, le acariciaba la cabeza de manera fraternal, sonriendo. No comprendía qué le pasaba a su "hermanito", pero sabía que su regalo le había agradado.

—Gracias… —dijo con él con la voz oculta entre su ropa. Luego alzó la cabeza para verla, le sonría tiernamente—. Es… Hermoso el dibujo, gracias, María.

—De nada —le contestó ella—. No sé qué te anda pasando últimamente que te veo tan triste, pero pensé en alegrarte un poco… No tienes que contarme qué te pasa si te hace sentir mal, pero… Si necesitas escuchar a alguien, sabes que tu "hermana" está para ayudarte —y le seguía sonriendo. Poco después, ella se marchó y él no paraba de ver el dibujo con tanto amor, que le hizo olvidar su tristeza: él había cometido algo tonto y ella, ignorante a todo el asunto, le había ofrecido sus manos, su compañerismo y su amor. No le importaba que ella no lo amara de la manera que él sí, la tenía como "hermana" y eso lo ayudaba a reconfortarse.

Luego de algunas horas, meditó seriamente el hablar con Gerald. Sentía que su "padre" adoptivo debía saber absolutamente de este asunto. Si debía encontrar a la murciélago para partirle la cara de un puñetazo, iba a necesitar la ayuda de "quién la había creado", por lo que marchó al laboratorio, para encontrarlo absorto en un trabajo. Se volteó a verlo cuando lo observó entrar a su pequeño laboratorio y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al anciano.

— ¡Vaya sorpresa! —Exclamó, sentándose en una banqueta—. Mira, Shadow, me han dado un nuevo U.L.F. para crear —y le extendió los planos y dibujos del mismo—. Me han pedido otro erizo, ¿sabes? Pero mira la manera extraña que tiene — en efecto, en el dibujo se veía un erizo con las púas más raras que había visto: tenía cinco especie de púas que le salían del frente, dos púas gruesas y largas que le salían de la nuca, ojos dorados y cabello blanco en el pecho, como él, pero más abundante. Tenía el pelaje plateado—. Quieren llamarlo "Silver" —le explicó Gerald—. Dicen que quieren un U.L.F. futurista y fuera de lo común, han de ser gente extravagante, pero bueno, nos divertiremos con él mientras lo vamos haciendo, ¿quieres ayudarme?

El ayudarlo lo distrajo mucho: trabajaron hasta la noche. Aún faltaba muchísimo para terminarlo, pero, al menos, habían empezado. Luego de cenar, el erizo decidió contarle todo acerca de Rouge. Le dijo si podía conversar con él en su habitación, pues era algo privado. Entraron a la habitación de Gerald y se sentaron en la cama. El humano estaba completamente intrigado, tal vez le contaría por qué estaba tan abatido. Y así fue.

Shadow le contó absolutamente todo. Todo. Sin reparar en detalle alguno. Y Gerald, sorprendido a más no poder, lo miraba incrédulo.

—Shadow —empezó, serio—, ¿de verdad crees que hice a esa U.L.F.? —le preguntó de manera cortante.

—Encontré su información en la computadora del laboratorio —respondió.

Gerald estaba, ¿cómo decirlo? Decepcionado de la actitud de su máxima creación y asustado: ¿de dónde había salido Rouge? Una extraña corazonada le decía que no era nada bueno. Ambos, para sacarse la duda, fueron al laboratorio y vieron la computadora: ni rastro de un U.L.F. llamado "Rouge". Shadow estaba indignado, al igual que Gerald, quien jamás hubiera creído que su pequeño erizo creyera que le ocultaba cosas.

— ¡Pero si yo lo vi! —exclamó y Geraldo lo obligó a verlo.

—Si tú fueras mi hijo biológico, estaría dándote una buena tunda por lo que me acabas de decir. ¿Cómo vas a pensar que yo cree a alguien antes que a ti? ¡Sabes de sobra que tú fuiste y serás el primero! —parecía enojado. El erizo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su "padre" siguió: —. ¡Estoy decepcionado de ti! ¡Completamente! Gracias al cielo no eres más que una gran a aproximación a un humano, en cuanto a tus órganos, cuando te transformas. ¡Pero de haber sido un humano…! —se notaba rabioso—. ¡¿No te das una idea de lo que podría haber pasado?! ¿Engañado por una extraña y acostarte con ella? ¡Shadow! ¡Yo no te críe así!

Y ahora comprendía la actitud de él. Volvió a sentirse imbécil y agachó la mirada. Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho.

—Al contrario de Ivo, yo puse mi alma en ti —empezó, cambiando el tono de voz—. Intenté hacerte casi como un humano, casi. Pero veo que me pasé: te hice demasiado humano…

— ¡Lo lamento! —Estalló Shadow—. ¡Yo no deseaba ni remotamente hacer semejante estupidez! ¡Ella terminó arrastrándome y…!

—Sí, me has dicho —Gerald se sentó en una banqueta—. ¿No te ha hecho nada, más que hacerte tomar una copa de alcohol y tener relaciones, cierto? —Shadow asintió—. Bien. No la dejarás embarazada ni nada, no tienes tú la capacidad de reproducirte, no te hemos creado tan profundamente como humano…

Si Shadow hubiera recordado aquél pinchazo que Rouge le había dado, tal vez hubiera podido evitar lo que más tarde desencadenaría.

Gerald empezó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro: estaba inquieto.

—Una U.L.F. tan independiente, que se autoproclama "perfecta" en todo sentido y se encuentra contigo reiteradamente —pensaba en voz alta—. No hay más que una persona en el planeta capaz de crear un U.L.F. a mi nivel, y ese en tu otro creador, Shadow, mi nieto.

— ¿Cree usted que Ivo mandó a esa Rouge?

—No lo creo, lo aseguro —corroboró el científico—. Estoy seguro de que todo esto estaba planeado… No sé qué circunstancias le han hecho alejarse de su familia… Pero si intenta hacerte daño, es porque también lo quiere causar a mí… —se sentía triste—. Oh, Shadow, perdóname, pero has sido tan imprudente e idiota… 3jamás pensó en decirle "idiota", pero lo ameritaba. La actitud de él había sido desastroza.

—Lo sé… Ahora lo sé… Quería disculparme.

Luego de eso, el erizo no pudo evitar darle un abrazo fraternal, mientras Gerald se carcomía por dentro: estaba seguro que su nieto era el creador de aquella mujer que lo había engatusado a su Shadow y, de la manera que él lo contó todo, no parecía tener ninguna buena intención con él. Si la U.L.F. no tenía intenciones sinceras con Shadow, su creador tampoco con Gerald.

¿Por qué, Ivo?, se preguntaba el anciano, con dolor, ¿por qué su nieto lo intentaba dañar? ¿Qué había fallado él en su crianza como abuelo para que terminara siendo un ermitaño, un malvado y un completo desalmado? ¡Si creaba a Rouge, podía crear cientos más! Tenía el cerebro exacto para la creación de cosas destructivas. Un terror tal lo invadió al anciano, que Shadow pudo ver que le caiga un sudor frío por la frente y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que Gerald le contestó que no se preocupara, que volviera a su habitación.

—Espero no enterarme nunca más de algo así —dijo.

—Jamás. Créame —y el erizo de tez negra se fue, más tranquilo en cierta forma por hablar conversado ya todo… Y nervioso, porque ahora comprendía que aquélla murciélago era parte de algo con su otro creador. Más razones para destrozarla toda. ¡No dejaría que lo lastimara, ni a él, ni a Gerald, ni a nadie! ¡Le partiría el rostro también al estúpido de Ivo! Aunque fuese el primo de María: ¡no se merecía tan parentesco sanguíneo!

Frustrado y triste, Gerald se comunicó con un viejo conocido: con un militar de nombre Abraham, que pertenecía a la G.U.N. Un extraño presentimiento lo atormentaba y era necesario tomar cartas en el asunto…

María, ajena a todo, estaba preocupada por cosas de escala muchísimo menor: reflexionando con ella misma, y consultando con sus amigas, decidió tomar una decisión. Una decisión que la mataba por dentro y que la volvía loca: el confesar sus sentimientos por Chris.

La semana siguiente a la charla que Gerald y Shadow había tenido, la rubia se paseaba por la casa de manera frenética y poco usual en ella: de aquí para allá, nerviosa, y queriendo hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo; se fatigaba rápido y usaba su inhalador más frecuentemente que lo normal, cosa que a Shadow le llamaba soberanamente la atención, pues jamás la había visto así. Varias veces se acercaba a preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero ella, queriendo fingir que se encontraba todo bien, le respondía que nada, que andaba con exámenes y estaba algo nerviosa. El erizo no se quedó muy tranquilo con la respuesta, pero decidió no meterse _tanto _en el asunto: a fin de cuentas, a veces ella tenía un carácter extraño cuando se la fastidiaba mucho.

María no quería contarle a Shadow su más grande secreto. Lo quería mucho, pues era su "hermanito", pero aquél secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba: amaba a Chris como una completa enamorada quinceañera. ¡Se moría de nervios! Había hablado con sus dos amigas Frances y Helen sobre el asunto: le dijeron, bah, Frances le dijo, porque Helen la había notado algo perdida en la conversación –María pensaba que se debía a un examen importante que tenía ella, que era para un curso para aprender un idioma. Los exámenes que rendía Helen venían de otro país-, que debía decirle a Chris sobre lo que ella realmente sentía, pues, todo el tiempo María se preguntaba qué ocurriría…

—No lo sabrás si nunca se lo dices —le había dicho al pelirroja.

— ¡Pero tengo miedo! —contestó María. Helen, absorta en su lectura de unos libros con un lenguaje extraño, ignoraba toda la conversación—. ¿Y si ya no es más mi amigo?

—De alguna forma, Chris te valora —dijo Frances—. No podría dejar de ser tu amigo, a pesar de todo. ¡Lo has sido desde que eran niños!

Aún así, la rubia se moría de vergüenza. De completa vergüenza: tenía miedo de que la rechazara y de perder una valiosa amistad.

—Si tanto te importa su respuesta, ¿por qué no se lo dices? —le terminó diciendo Frances. María la miraba perpleja: gracias a Dios estaban conversando en un rincón del patio, durante un receso.

Se había quedado todo el día pensado en ello: ¿le decía o no? Sus nervios la mataban y su temor se ensanchaba. Pero como le dijo Frances a la salida del colegio "nunca sabrás sino lo intentas". Toda la semana pensó en aquél asunto. Y por eso se encontraba alborotada. Gerald y sus padres sospechaban la actitud de su hija y nieta, pues habían sido jóvenes y se notaba su cariño "especial" hacia el hijo de la actriz Thorndyke. Mas Shadow era ignorante de su actitud: sabía que ella quería a Chris, pero no entendía su carácter.

Cuando empezó una nueva semana, el mismísimo lunes, María le pidió a Chris si podían ir a conversar luego de las clases. Ella le pidió encontrarse con él el sábado de esa semana, pues quería preguntarle unas cosas y, como estaban en período de exámenes, no quería interrumpir los estudios de nadie. El castaño, algo extrañado de aquélla petición, aceptó encontrarse con María el sábado a las dos de la tarde, frente a una fuente en la plaza principal de la ciudad.

El carácter de la rubia esa semana había sido fatal: con los exámenes y la presión de que iba a decirle a Chris lo que realmente pensaba de él, había dado como resultado varias bajadas de presión y algunos berrinches sin razón aparente (sin contar que Shadow había recibido algún que otro tono fuerte de su voz o una mala contestación, sin razón lógica).

La mañana del sábado, María se había levantado completamente más temprano de lo usual: había desayunado y se había ido a bañar. Su abuelo le había preguntado por qué se levantaba tan temprano, siendo que ya podía relajarse de sus exámenes hasta futuras fechas. Ella, sonriendo de manera rara, le dijo que tenía un asunto luego de almorzar y que tenía que preparase. Abandonó la cocina cuando Shadow entraba. Le extrañó verla tan enérgica un sábado a esa hora. Se acercó a Gerald a preguntarle. Éste, sonriendo, le contestó:

—Ha de andar enamorada —le dijo—. Seguro que se prepara para alguna cita —esas palabras lo dejaron algo triste al erizo: pero debía convencerse de que era prácticamente imposible de que ella lo mirara más allá de su "hermano" y que ocultaba demasiado bien, o al menos eso creía, sus sentimientos hacia ella. Fue a desayunar, cuando de pronto, casi pierde el equilibrio: esa semana Shadow había notado algunas cosas que no estaban andando bien físicamente; había perdido el equilibrio varias veces, notaba alguna molestia dentro de él y se incomodaba cuando se hacía humano. Ese día se disponía a contarle a Gerald acerca de eso. Y Gerald debía hablarle acerca de lo que estuvo averiguando con su conocido militar acerca de Ivo.

La rubia, luego de comer, fue en seguida a su habitación y tardó bastante tiempo en ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo vestirse. Tomando la decisión de ponerse un lindo vestido celeste y blanco, ahora debía decidir sobre su cabello: ¿recogido o suelto? ¿Tiara o cinta? ¡Ah! ¡Cómo la mataban los nervios! Shadow, que salía de su habitación siendo un humano, la veía que entraba y salía del baño con un peinado distinto.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le dijo mientras sentía una picazón muy fuerte en un brazo y, en seguida se apresuró a amainarla. Ella se le acercó.,

— ¿El rodete me queda bien? —aquella pregunta lo sorprendió. Para él, todo le quedaba bien.

—Hace un momento te vi con el cabello recogido. Te quedaba muy bonito —le comentó no muy seguro de que a ella la convenciera, pero fue todo lo contrario: le sonrió y fue en seguida al baño. Salió poco después con una coleta alta y atada con un lindo listón azul en forma de moño.

— ¿Así? —el corazón de Shadow se aceleraba cada vez más: estaba tan encantadora que, de no haberse controlado, había ido a dale beso… Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió—. ¡Gracias! —pasó al lado de él, hacia su habitación, y sintió que llevaba un perfume nuevo, un aroma que lo hacía ponerse extraño. Se sonrojó y fue hacia el baño: grave error. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por su fragancia.

Poco después María salía de la casa, se despidió de todos –su abuelo le había deseado suerte y ella se había sonrojado a más no poder-, y se encaminó hacia el encuentro. No podía hacer la cuenta de las veces que se llevó el inhalador a la boca: todo el tiempo le faltaba el aire y, su pobre corazón, latía como nunca. En un momento se asustó e intentó calmarse, pues tenía miedo de que le pasara algo grave: su salud, completamente mejorada de cuando era niña, era frágil en alguna porción. No debía abusar de su suerte.

Eran cerca de las dos cuando ella vio a Chris en la fuente: vestía una remera blanca con mangas cortas rojas, un par de jeans azules hasta por debajo de la rodilla y miraba el agua como si ésta fuera lo más interesante del asunto. María se paralizó y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. No podía avanzar, estaba muda y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. ¡Ay, mi Dios!, se decía, ¿cómo iba a decírselo? Chris justo se volteó para su lado y la vio: la saludó alegremente, con esos ojos azules tan inocentes que tenía… Y él se le acercó.

— ¡Buenas! —lo saludó como siempre, alegre—. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Y María se sintió morir ahí mismo. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho venir.

Ella agachó la cabeza, tenía la cara completamente roja y no sabía cómo empezar. El chico la miraba extrañado.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¡Sí, sí! —Se apresuró en decir—, ¿podríamos caminar? —Chris, cada vez más curioso de su actitud, accedió a su petición y empezaron a caminar, en dirección a un bosquecito que había cerca de la plaza: era un pequeño espacio verde que habían dejado conservar para que la gente se sintiera como en el campo.

Chris la miraba todo el tiempo, sin saber qué tenía. Ella jugaba con sus dedos, sin saber cómo empezar.

— ¡Me alegra que el día estuviera tan lindo! —comentó de la anda ella. Él, no entiendo nada, le siguió al corriente.

—Ah, sí, está muy bonito

"Estúpida, estúpida", se repetía, "¡díselo de una buena vez!".

—Oye, Chris… —empezó ella, deteniéndose un momento. Él también se detuvo y la miró. Aquélla miraba la incomodaba tanto, ¡se sentía morir! ¡Sus labios temblaban levemente! —Ah, la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es porque…. Porque… Necesitaba decirte algo —y agachó la mirada. En aquél lugar tan calmo, tuvo miedo de que él oyera el latir de su fuerte corazón, por lo que, inconscientemente se llevó una mano en el pecho para aplacarlo.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó, ajeno a todo, y viendo que su amiga se comportaba de la manera más extraña que jamás había visto.

Y ella no supo entender cuánto tiempo había permanecido callada frente a él, sin que ni una sola letra le saliera de su garganta: ésta se negaba a pronunciar algo y Chris tenía miedo de que su amiga se había vuelto loca. Por fin, lo miró y Chris notó sonrojada su cara y sus ojos, tenía un brillo algo húmedo, un brillo que no supo entender el por qué. Cada vez se sentía más preso de la confusión que ella le daba.

— ¡Chris, yo…! —empezó, con la voz algo quebrada—. ¡Yo quería…! —y calló: ¿se animaría? Se mordió el labio.

Chris estaba completamente incómodo. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué era lo que tanto tenía que decirle que no podía? ¿Había hecho algo malo y le tenía miedo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

— ¡Chris! —y se movía frenética. Lo miró seriamente y las palabras salieron solas: — ¡Te quiero mucho!

Chris parpadeó. ¿Qué? ¿Qué lo quería? ¡No, no podía haberlo invitado sólo para decirle eso! Chris reflexionó:

— ¿Qué me quieres? Pero María, somos buenos amigos, ¡claro que…!

— ¡No! —Se exasperó ella, empezando a volverse loca—. ¡Me gustas mucho!

Y ahí las neuronas del muchacho hicieron un corto circuito: ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿María… _se le estaba confesando_? ¿Su amiga? ¿La de toda la vida? ¡No, no podía ser! ¿Cómo él no se había dado cuenta?

Se hizo el silencio más sepulcral que jamás habían experimentado. La rubia quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragara. Chris no encontraba la manera de asimilar lo ocurrido.

—Ma-maría —empezó él, anonadado—. Cielos, yo… Nunca hubiera creído… —hubiera sido un arrogante e hipócrita si le decía, simplemente, "gracias, pero no te correspondo". Pero ahora estaba en un aprieto: la iba a perder. Porque a él gustaba de otra chica. De otra muchacha que también conocían—. Yo… Oh, ¿cómo decirte…?

—No… No es necesario que me contestes ya —le dijo María, más relajada.

—Tengo qué —corroboró él y ella vio un semblante muy angustiado en su rostro: volvió a latirle fuertemente el corazón—. No deseo perderte como amiga, te aprecio mucho… —empezó—. Perdóname… Pero… Pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien más.

"Yo estoy enamorado de alguien más".

El mundo, el universo, las estrellas y los planetas parecieron caer encima de María. La aplastaban y se reían mientras la trituraban en miles de pedazos. Debió saberlo, nunca debió escuchar a Frances.

Y lloró. Lloró tanto que Chris no pudo hacer más que consolarla y disculparse…

OoOoOoO

Lamento que sea tan largo el capi, me agarró un ataque de escritura D: Espero que les haya gustado! (Dios, no paro de hacer sufrir gente… ¡Maldita influencia dramática! ¡Shakespeare se me ha metido tanto que no logro hacer nada feliz! xD)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! nOn Gracias por su lectura y sus comentarios! Adiós!


	11. Corazones rotos

¡Buenas, buenas! ¡Les traigo capítulo nuevo! :3 ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 11: Corazones rotos**

María se alejó Chris, poco después. Le dijo que volvería a casa, con una sonrisa forzada. El muchacho se ofrecía a acompañarla, pero ella negó: quería irse sola. Chris volvió a insistirle, pero ella siguió negando. Sin poder convencerla, la dejó ir, con su paso torpe, lento y los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llanto. Iba a su ritmo, caminando apesadumbrada, esquivando a la gente que apenas veía. Sus pies se detuvieron, de golpe, y se sentó en un banco, con la mirada perdida y las fuerzas desfallecer. Hipaba ligeramente y unas finas lágrimas atravesaban su pálido rostro. El aire le empezó a faltar y fue en busca de su inhalador: no sabía cómo su débil corazón aguantaba todo.

— ¿María? —inquirió una voz, aproximándose.

La rubia vio a dos de las creaciones de su abuelo: el erizo azul, Sonic y el pequeño compañero, un zorro rubio, Tails. Ambos iban cargando unas bolsas y se aproximaron a ella, extrañados.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Le dijo preocupado, el erizo—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te has lastimado? —aunque fue algo tonta la pregunta, porque no veía lastimaduras físicas en ella de ningún tipo. María negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Sonic notó que tenía los ojos rojos y la oía hipar levemente, como si hubiese estado llorando: le dio las bolsas que cargaba a su amigo Tails y le dijo que fuera a casa, que pronto lo alcanzaría.

—Pero, Sonic… —empezó el zorro de dos colas.

—Chuck te necesita más a ti que a mí, ¡ve! —Y, así, se fue volando el otro U.L.F., mientras que el restante se sentaba junto a la humana—. ¿Por qué lloras? —quiso saber, triste: no era normal verla a María así. Siempre sonreía alegremente y sabía que se ponía contenta casi por cualquier cosa.

Ella tardó en contestarle: seguía hipando y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ya regreso! —comentó, de pronto, el erizo, y salió corriendo para volver en menos de dos minutos. María no había comprendido nada. Cuando lo vio regresar, tenía en sus manos una bonita flor celeste—. Je, a que es bonita, ¿no? —ella dio una muy pequeña sonrisa y Sonic volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

—Gracias… —le dijo, mirando la flor—. Eres muy amable… —el erizo le sonrió, simplemente—. Tan amable… —y rompió en un llanto, Sonic se sorprendió e intentó animarla

— ¡Oh, María! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Alguien te lastimó?

— ¡Sí y no! —contestaba ella—. ¡He amado por mucho tiempo a alguien y me ha rechazado! —soltó sin poder contenerlo más. Sonic la miraba, triste, pues creía darse una idea, ahora, de la situación—. ¡Pero yo no puedo obligar a nadie a amarme! ¡Él debe ser feliz! —y se secó las lágrimas.

El erizo de ojos verdes no sabía qué decirle. Le dijo que la acompañaría a casa, a lo que ella accedió, sabiendo que no podía negarse, ya. Le tomó de la mano para que no se cayera en el camino, pues veía que caminaba muy torpemente.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Sonic—. Debe ser… feo, pero… —no sabía realmente qué decirle para consolarla—. Te deseo lo mejor, María. Eres una chica muy buena, en serio —ella lo miró tiernamente y no se dijeron más nada.

Shadow, en el alfeizar de la ventana, miraba hacia la calle, pues estaba en el living viendo el cielo y la gente pasar. Estaba preocupado por María: a como volviese lastimada… Pero, ¿quién sería él para juzgar sentimientos?

¡Pero no quería verla mal! ¡No! ¡Él quería verla feliz y radiante!

Cual no fue su sorpresa al verla llegar a casa, acompañada de Sonic, y con un aspecto más que espantoso a como se había ido: salió disparado hacia la puerta y fue a atenderla.

—La encontré por el camino y la acompañé a casa, no se siente muy bien —le dijo un erizo al otro. El de piel negra agradeció a su manera (un frío gracias, pues estaba preocupadísimo por María), se despidieron y la ayudó a entrar.

—Ya, Shadow, puedo sola —inquirió de mala manera la rubia. La mirada de sorpresa que recibió de su hermanito la entristeció más—. ¡Perdóname! —dijo con la voz quebrada y se agachó a abrazarlo—. ¡Te he tratado fatal estos días y no tienes la culpa! —Shadow sintió algo húmedo e hombro derecho: María estaba llorando… Y su voz sonaba rara. El erizo negro pensó que no le había ido muy bien con eso de decirle a cierto chico que lo quería. No sabía si estaba más enfado o más triste. —No te ofendas, pero quiero estar sola en mi habitación, ¿sí? —le dijo amorosamente (si es que podía decirlo de aquélla forma), y fue hasta allí.

Shadow quedó de piedra. Odiaba, detestaba verla triste: ¡después de todo lo que sufrió por su salud de niña! Empezó a apoderarse de él el enojo. ¿Cómo la había hecho sufrir así, ese pobre Christopher? Pero se debatió moralmente: no podía obligar a nadie a querer a nadie, pero tampoco podía aguantar que a su tierno ángel de cabellos dorados la lastimaran así.

Dio algunas vueltas por el living, sin saber qué hacer.

Se calzó sus zapatos especiales, para correr y, aprovechando que Gerald estaba con unos asuntos urgentes de los cuales luego tenía que hablar con él, salió hacia una mansión bastante frecuentada por la prensa…

Chris tampoco la pasaba muy bien: se había quedado ahí, en la fuente, pensando acerca de todo. ¿Habría perdido a su amiga? ¿Cómo es que era tan tonto para no haberse dado cuenta? ¡Ah, sí tan sólo hubiera sido más avispado! Pero, no… Él era el típico chico amable y un pelín tímido. Se mostraba simpático con todos y no tenía problemas en brindarle una mano si se la pedían. Y, sobre todo, era completamente despistado para ciertos casos. Y ése, había sido uno.

Pero, aún ese estado, no dejaba de reprocharse el ser responsable de perder una amistad. Una dulce amistad, pues él quería mucho a María, desde niños, que jugaban juntos… ¿Lo había amado desde entonces…? Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos: sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro y levantó la cabeza: su corazón, abatido, de pronto se sintió alegre. Encontró, frente a él, esos ojos celestes claros que tanto quería: ¡Helen! ¡Helen, no sabía cómo, había aparecido!

Estaba junto con su dulce coneja Cream, parecía que habían ido de compras, pues tenían bolsas en las manos cada una. La muchacha lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Chris? Te veo raro —y él se puso de pie.

—Ah, qué coincidencia verte —se limitó a decir: de alguna forma, se sintió aliviado—. ¿Crees… que podríamos charlar? —dijo con un mínimo atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Helen asintió, sorprendida, y miró a Cream.

— ¿Crees que puedes volver sola?

— ¡Claro! ¡Tails me ha enseñado a volar muy bien! —Tomó la bolsa que cargaba Helen y salió volando por el cielo—. ¡Te espero, Helen! —y ambas se saludaron con las manos.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a una cafetería. Pidieron algo para tomar y Helen volvió a preguntarle por qué tenía esa mirada tan triste. El castaño apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y su cara en una mano. Desvió la mirada de la rubia.

—He perdido a una amiga —empezó. La chica se extrañó: Chris no era de esas personas que perdían amigos de la noche a la mañana: es más, todos querían al muchacho por su carácter tan amable—. Y, creo, que por mi culpa… —se dijo más para él que para ella.

—Chris, ¿cómo podrías perder a una amiga cuando eres un chico tan gentil?

—Cuando esa amiga se te declara y te dice que te ama

Justo en ese momento, les traían el pedido. Y Helen supo, instantáneamente, de que hablaban de María. Recordó aquélla conversación en el colegio esa semana, donde Frances la animaba a la rubia a decirle lo que sentía.

—La… ¿has rechazado, cierto? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Tú sabías que María estaba enamorada de mí, ¿no? —Helen asintió con cierta vergüenza. Él se sintió estúpido: ¿tan ciego era? Refunfuñó y bebió su pedido con algo de mal humor. La rubia hizo lo mismo y notó el malestar de él.

—Oye, dale tiempo —le dijo tranquila. Chris la miró—. Espérala a que se recupere. Estoy segura… Que María siempre va a ser amiga tuya —le sonría dulcemente—. Sólo espérala, ahora está dolida…

— ¿Cómo va a volver a hacer mi amiga? —inquirió él, sin escucharla, dando vueltas con su cuchara en la taza—. ¡La he dejado fatal! —se culpó, triste—. Me disculpé con ella y le dije que… Que me gustaba otra chica… —se avergonzó de decir aquello último, pues quien le gustaba estaba frente a él. Se puso rojo como un tomate, maldiciendo el no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, cuando el nerviosismo lo superaba.

Helen lo miró sorprendida: ¿entonces a Chris le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Ella tampoco tendría oportunidad con él? Miró su taza con cierto desamparo y se sonrojó muy levemente. Volvió a levantar la cabeza, para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico.

—Confía en mí —dijo ella—. Aunque ahora esté dolida y, tal vez no quiera hablarte, te tiene estima y cariño… Espérala, solamente —y volvió a sonreír.

Como un niño pequeño, Chris agradeció aquéllas palabras. Se sonrojaba al verla e intentaba alejar su vista de ella. El ambiente se volvió extraño y siguieron tomando algo allí, en la cafetería.

Shadow iba corriendo hasta llegar a la gran mansión de la familia Thorndyke. Un erizo azul estaba en la entrada, viéndolo de lejos.

—Sabía que vendrías —le dijo—. Chris no está.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Si estaba con María! —bufó, enojado. Sonic se le acercó.

—No ha vuelto —y el erizo se lo quedó mirando, enojado. Resopló—. Oye, cálmate, ¿qué querías hacer? ¿Romperle la cara a Chris?

Algo así, no sabía. Tal vez gritarle, replicarle por qué la había dejado en ése estado a su "hermana": sufría y lloraba por ese tonto… Se cruzó de brazos, echaba humo de las orejas y el otro erizo lo pudo notar, algo divertido.

—No me digas que te ha picado lo de "hermanito celoso"

— ¡N-no! —contestó, avergonzado. Si Sonic empezaba a fastidiarlo con niñerías, sería él que recibiría su ira. Se volteó bruscamente, dándole la espalda al azul, indignado: ¿qué más podía hacer allí?

—Hey, cálmate —oyó hablar y, con un muy leve movimiento de cabeza, notó por el rabillo del ojo que Sonic se apoyaba en un árbol, tranquilo, a sus anchas y sereno. Aquélla actitud lo cabreaba de en cierta forma. Sin dejar de darle la espalda, cerró sus puños con firmeza—. María no se va a morir. Supongo que sufrir mal de amores es natural, por lo que… —decía eso tan despreocupadamente que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que Shadow lo empujó fuertemente, estampándolo con violencia al árbol. Aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sonic notó la cólera en los ojos del erizo. Podía sentir su respiración agitada a un palmo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo notar. Los puños de Shadow golpeaban firmemente el tronco de manera brusca.

— ¡Tú qué sabes, copia barata! —le gritó—. ¡No tienes una mínima noción del estado en que ella está!

—Pero si yo te la traje a casa y… —farfulló, pero Shadow lo interrumpió de muy mala manera.

— ¡No la conoces! —rugía—. ¡No la conoces como la conozco yo! ¡Ella tiene la salud delicada! ¡Un golpe como éste podría ser fatal! ¡No lo comprendes! —su voz pudo haberse oído a cien kilómetros a la redonda. Sonic, inmóvil, mudo y petrificado, lo oía sin chistar. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí. Pronto, notó que los ojos rojos, frente a él, se humedecían. Y las fuerzas cedían lentamente—. ¡Tú, erizo idiota! ¡¿Qué sabes?! ¡¿Qué entiendes de esto?! —se dejó caer, lentamente.

La confusión de Sonic no tenía parangón alguno: ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando a Shadow?

— ¡La está haciendo sufrir! ¡Y eso no se puede perdonar! ¡No! —bufaba Shadow, hecho una fiera andante. El erizo azul notó que el de franjas rojas en sus púas no estaba pensando nada de lo que decía y actuaba por ira pura. Se asustó.

Se asustó que Shadow le estuviese _tato amor _a María.

Lo obligó a ponerse pie y a reaccionar.

— ¡Hey! —gritaba. Shadow se soltó—. ¡Cálmate, pedazo de fiera! ¿Por qué rayos estás montando esta escena tan dramática? ¡Simplemente Chris le dijo que no la quería! ¡No puedes montarte una escena así, así de absurda! —tomó aire y se le acercó. La mirada del de tez negra parecía perderse en otro universo—. María es sólo tu amiga, tu hermana… —tragó saliva, pero lo dijo igual—… No tu amante

Aquéllas palabras hicieron abrir de par en par, como una pelota, sus ojos rojos. Se volteó bruscamente hacia Sonic.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —le gritó. El azul notó que aquél alarido sonaba tristemente, muy poco convincente.

Y se marchó corriendo. A su casa. Con sus brillantes ojos húmedos, dejando a un erizo azul completamente anonadado y empezando a pensar cosas raras acerca de Shadow.

Cuando regresó, Gerald estaba hablando por teléfono de manera alterada. No le dio importancia y se dirigía a su habitación.

— ¡Ven! —lo llamaba el científico, nervioso. Este, se dio la vuelta: Gerald notó que su creación estaba de nervios crispados, pero no podía detener se eso, lo que le tenía que decir era cien veces más importante. Shadow avanzó hacia él y, de pie, lo miraba fijamente—. He hablado con mi conocido militar, Abraham. Me revelado algo importante, es acerca de Ivo.

Qué bien. Tenía ansias de pegar.

—Me reveló que hay algo extraño que proviene de la bahía. No es seguro, pero es un dato revelador —Gerald parecía nervioso.

¿No es seguro? ¿No rompería caras? ¡Diablos!

—Ya veo —logró decir.

—Investigarán todo lo que puedan, Shadow —afirmó el humano—. ¡Y cuando lo hagan…!

¡Le daría su merecido! ¡A la murciélago de mala muerte! ¡Y al imbécil de Ivo! Cerró sus puños con fuerza, otra vez y le dio la espalda al profesor.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—He tenido un mal día —Gerald no podía entender el porqué: lo había visto toda la tarde mirar por la ventana del living—. Estoy algo cansado, perdone —y se empezó a ir, cuando se detuvo un momento— Gracias… Por lo de la información.

A paso lento, se alejó. El científico regresó a la cocina, donde estaban los padres de María, quienes recién llegaban de hacer unas compras. Le dijeron que la pequeña estaba encerrada en su habitación y se negaba a salir. El anciano suspiró y supuso que tanto a su nieta como a su creación, las cosas no le habían salido bien…

La rubia lloró todo lo que sus ojos fueron capaces de dar: estuvo tirada en su cama, con la foto de su mesita de luz en donde salía con Chris, tirada al suelo y con el vidrio roto. Shadow, en la habitación de al lado, con la mente ya más tranquila, fue en seguida a ver qué había pasado: ya habían cenado (María no había bajado a cenar), Gerald estaba en su laboratorio y los padres de la chica estaban en su habitación, en el piso superior. También bajaron cuando oyeron el vidrio romperse.

Los dos humanos, detrás de Shadow, le preguntaban a su hija si estaba bien.

— ¡Se ha roto una foto, mamá! —respondió ella, muy malhumorada—. ¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Ya! —pero ellos, como padres, no se iban a ir hasta que abriera la puerta: fastidiada, María complació a los abatidos corazones de sus padres: cuando abrió la puerta, notaron que tenía el pelo hecho un asco, los ojos más rojos que los de Shadow y no se había cambiado en lo absoluto. Su madre pidió en pasar tiempo con ella, pero María se rehusó y pidió permiso para buscar una escoba y una pala. Cuando volvió, ella le dijo, algo triste: —. Mamá, estoy muy mal, te pido que me dejes un poco sola Eso sólo. Sé que se preocupan por mí, pero deseo estar sola. Por favor —terminó, suplicante. Ambos adultos, asintieron y se marcharon, abatidos:, se sentían fallar en su rol.

María notó que erizo no se había movido ni un ápice y seguía de pie, allí, mirándola.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —espetó ella, sin ánimo.

—Te ayudo —le dijo él y entró a su habitación, sin más.

Sin que ella se negara, lo ayudó a levantar el cuadro de foto roto: entonces Shadow vislumbró que se trataba de la foto que estaban ella y Chris. Sin decir nada, llevó los restos del cuadro a la basura. María había recogido la foto de muy mala gana y la dejó por ahí, tirada en el suelo, sin intenciones de verla o recogerla. Viendo aquélla actitud, el erizo suspiró y fue a tirar los pedazos de vidrio para volver a la habitación de la chica, con una bandeja de comida. La dejó sobre su mesita de luz, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a ella, en la cama.

— ¿Te molesto si me quedo contigo? —él estaba sentado de espaldas a la rubia, mientras que ésta le daba la espalda, pero acostada.

—Como quieras —respondió, sin ánimo.

—Te he traído comida, por si tienes hambre —le dijo.

—Bien —ella, seca.

Luego de un largo silencio, María oyó como unos quejidos raros, detrás de ella, que la extrañaron. Pero no tenía fuerzas: las había agotado todas con su tristeza.

Sintió una mano. Humana.

Luego, un abrazo por detrás que la reconfortó.

Un respiro suave…

Y unas palabras:

—No estés más triste, por favor, María —oyó una quebrada voz en su oreja derecha—. ¡Déjame acompañarte al menos, así! —Hizo silencio—. Siempre que no te moleste, claro…

Ella se abrazó aún más a aquéllos brazos.

— ¡No! —Exclamó, empezando a llorar otra vez—. ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! —decía—. ¡Siempre estás conmigo! ¡Gracias, mi amable erizo! ¡Necesito tanto un abrazo consolador!

María lloró desconsoladamente entre los brazos de aquél chico que, de erizo, no tenía nada. A ella no le importó: aquél abrazo era suficiente: quería un consuelo para su abatido corazón, así como Shadow lo había pedido una noche, también.

Abrazos, se durmieron… Shadow se sentía morir, morir de amor.

Y María, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien que le alegraba aquél corazón rato. Esos brazos la calmaban y le dibujaban una sonrisa sincera. La primera de toda la jornada.

¡Si María supiese cuánto la amaba Shadow!

¡Si Shadow hubiera notado aquélla mancha extraña en su antebrazo izquierdo!

OoOoOoO

:3 No, no he fumado nada raro. En el otro capi entenderán lo de la mancha.

¡Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por sus lecturas, sus reviews y demás! Nos vemos!


	12. ¿Enfermedad?

Hola, hola, puedo actualizar otra vez, ¡wii! Al menos hasta que me agarren los exámenes otra vez, la dentro de una semana xD ¡Sigamos!

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 12: ¿Enfermedad?**

—Doctor, ¿se da cuenta de que hay una interferencia muy curiosa por aquí? —mencionó Rouge, señalando un ruido muy extraño en la esquina superior de la pantalla. El científico a su lado, sonreía maléficamente.

—Por supuesto, mi muchacha —contestó, tranquilo—. Son las redes de la G.U.N. Nos están localizando.

La murciélago se alarmó de sobremanera: lo miraba con los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito a aquéllas palabras… ¿Y su discreción? Eggman, como siempre le pedía que lo llamara, se reía a carcajada limpia. Y ella lo miraba estupefacta.

— ¡No pongas esa cara, Rouge! —comentó—. Los he dejado infiltrarse apropósito, sólo así podré empezar a moverme —esta vez, la miró, serio—. ¿Es seguro que le has inyecto aquello que te pedí a Shadow, verdad? ¡Es sumamente importante que lo hayas hecho!

—Lo realicé antes de divertirme con él, ni cuenta se dio —resopló: preguntaba a cada rato lo mismo—. De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que realmente tiene planeado? ¡Nunca me dice nada! ¡Sólo me ordena! —y se cruzó de brazos, como una niña pequeña. Ivo reía.

—Ah, ya lo verás, mi pequeña Rouge. ¡Pronto admirarás al rey de éste mundo! Pero primero, hay que deshacerse de las molestias: y estando mi abuelo, es imposible hacerse lugar aquí. ¡Todos sabrán quién soy! Pero para deshacerme de mi abuelo, es preciso que sepa dónde estoy, ¿no crees? –ella simplemente escuchaba atenta y lo observaba, tranquila. Sabía de sus planes de conquista mundial: había estado trabajando duramente por muchos años con un ejército de robots, así como los U.L.F., pero mejorados, potentes y, sobre todo, mortales. Cada uno poseía un circuito especial que sólo atendían a las órdenes de Eggman y no tenían independencia alguna. Rouge era única en su clase, aún mejor que Shadow, claro.

Sobrevoló el techo hasta llegar a una ventana: la verdad, es que estaba emocionada por lo que vendría. Quizás, lo vería por una última a ése atractivo Shadow, según lo que sabía del plan, pero, ¿qué más daba? Conocía de la existencia de los otros U.L.F., era cuestión de tiempo para que se divirtiera con otro.

Relamió la lengua entre sus labios, de manera sensual…

Varios días más tarde, María ya no se notaba tan triste, sino inexpresiva y sin ánimo a nada. Sus padres intentaban apoyarla, sus amigas también (Helen no le había comentado que se había encontrado con Chris, por miedo a que ella reaccionara de manera extraña), incluyendo su abuelo y, sobre todo, Shadow, quien, incansablemente, se quedaba con ella. Y la rubia agradecía todo momento en que su pequeño erizo negro le daba compañía.

Pero algo le estaba pasando a él: una mañana notó una fea mancha rojo oscuro en uno de sus antebrazos. Extrañado, pensó que se trataba de algún moretón. Le comentó a Gerald acerca de eso y lo miró, curioso. Algo le daba mala espina. Examinó el brazo de su creación, apoyándolo en una camilla, en su laboratorio, y le tomó una muestra de algo parecido a la sangre que corría por su cuerpo semi-orgánico.

— ¿Puede saber de qué se trata?

—No soy médico ni nada por el estilo, Shadow —respondió—. Haré lo que pueda.

Shadow notó que estaba preocupado. Y eso, no era nada bueno.

—Gerald… —empezó—. Le dije que tengo dolor cuando me hago humano, ¿verdad? —lo vio asentir.

—También noté —agregó sin moverse de dónde estaba—, que hace cuatro días que no te conviertes en humano, cuando solías hacerlo día por medio —se produjo un silencio muy incómodo—, Shadow —y se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos—, esa tal Rouge, ¿estás seguro de que no te hizo nada? ¿No te puso algo extraño?

El erizo intentó hacer memoria, pero nada le vino en mente. Recordaba, a duras penas, que en el callejón donde ella lo había acorralado había sentido un pequeño dolor, pero aseguraba que era de algún tipo de golpe que él se había propinado. El científico frunció el ceño, pensativo.

Trabajó cerca de dos semanas con la muestra de sangre de Shadow. María, muy lentamente, iba recuperando la sonrisa, pero era un atisbo muy vago de ello. Y Shadow… Shadow iba sintiéndose algo débil, cada día un poco más. La rubia le preguntaba qué le ocurría, y el erizo respondía que tenía un resfriado, cosa que a ella le llamó la atención pues, que María recordara, Shadow nunca se había enfermado. Es más, creía que los U.L.F. no podían enfermarse, pero bueno, suponía que, después de todo, podían hacerlo.

El militar conocido de Gerald se comunicó varias veces con él por teléfono. Pudieron asegurar al cien por cierto que Ivo estaba en una base, en la bahía. Les llamaba la atención que se dejara ver tan fácilmente luego de años de ausencia y desconocimiento acerca de él. El abuelo del buscado se decía que algo estaba por venir, le pidió a Abraham, el militar, que lo mantuviera informado. Este le dijo que así lo haría y que, en algunas semanas, tal vez ya podrían empezar a adentrarse en la base, para detener lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, pues Gerald le dijo que se había vuelto bastante descarriado los últimos tiempos y que, con la gran inteligencia que tenía, sumado a su mal genio, no podía darse nada bueno.

Estas cosas, sólo las sabían él y Shadow. No habían querido avisar a los demás ni alertarlos. Además, ¿para qué mencionarle a María que tenía un primo malvado?

Un día, la adolescente le dijo a Shadow que había vuelto a hablarse con Chris. Se la notaba contenta y triste al mismo tiempo. Abrazó a su U.L.F., con ternura.

—Gracias por tantos ánimos, Shadow, no sé qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti —y, con los ojos entrecerrados, ella notó unas pequeñas manchas rojizas en el cuerpo del erizo. Se apartó, asustada—. Shadow, ¿qué tienes? ¡Estás lleno de manchas rojas!

—Me he... Golpeado mucho, últimamente. He estado entrenando con Sonic —mintió, fingiendo tranquilidad. Apartó la mirada de ella. No le creyó y lo sabía: la vio fruncir el ceño.

— ¡No me mientas! ¡Sabes que no es cierto! Además —añadió la rubia—, no te transformas en humano hace un tiempo, ¿por qué?

No tenía una respuesta para eso. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y él cruzó sus brazos. Pose que María detestaba porque significaba que no quería hablar. Pero ella insistió.

—Escucha —dijo él, cortante—, estoy bien, ¿sí? Tengo unas cosas raras en el cuerpo, ya se me pasará, tu abuelo me está curando. No te preocupes —y, así sin más, se fue a su habitación, dejando a una María perpleja. En seguida le fue a preguntar a su abuelo y le contestó exactamente lo mismo que Shadow. No parecía satisfecha, pero Gerald le pidió que se calmase, que ya estaría mejor. María fue a su habitación, ofendida y preocupada: ¡le estaban ocultando algo y no se lo querían decir! Se tiró en la cama.

Shadow, en la habitación de al lado, no estaba nada bien: le costaba respirar, a veces, y notaba esas raras machas teñidas de rojo oscuro por todo el cuerpo. Él nunca había tenido miedo de sí mismo, sólo de que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle a María, a Gerald o a alguien de su familia. Pero de sí mismo, jamás y, ahora, lo sentía: ¿qué le ocurría? De pronto, sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el estómago y terminó tomando una posición fetal en la cama, para apaciguar el dolor. Contenía los gemidos que le provocaba un serio dolor interno que se le extendió por el cuerpo. Sentía que su ser quería hacerse humano, pero algo dentro se lo impedía y, eso, lo estaba matando. Se cayó de cama mientras ocultaba el dolor que salía de su boca por medio de una tela gruesa que usó como catalizador de sonido.

Pasó, así, una buena media hora. Shadow se sentía completamente exhausto: parecía haber transcurrido en él una metamorfosis muy dolorosa. No tenía ánimos de moverse, ni siquiera. Quedó tumbado, allí, en el piso, intentando normalizar su respiración.

La puerta de su pieza daba unos golpes, pero él, no quería contestar.

— ¡Shadow! —Se oía la voz de Gerald, del otro lado—. ¡Shadow! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ábreme!

Y no tuvo respuesta. El muchacho no tenía fuerza en su voz, por lo tanto, el anciano profesor abrió la puerta y cual no fue su sorpresa al verlo tirado allí en el piso, con varias manchas en todo el cuerpo. Se alarmó.

— ¡S-Shadow! —exclamó y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a él, rápidamente—. ¿Qué tienes, chico? ¡Contésteme!

—Ah… —balbuceó débilmente—. No lo sé, Gerald. No lo sé… Me ha dolido hacerme humano —el científico estaba muy nervioso. Lo tomó en brazos, como pudo, y lo apoyó en la cama. Al hacerlo, notó que su piel hervía.

— ¡Tienes fiebre! —dijo—. ¡María, María! —Llamaba su abuelo alzando la voz—. ¡Si será…! —fue corriendo hasta la habitación de al lado y se precipitó en la pieza de su nieta—. ¡María, te estoy llamando! ¡Atiende! ¡Es Shadow! —la chica estaba recostada en su cama, leyendo, muy concentrada, un libro. En seguida se puso de pie y ambos Robotnik fueron a la habitación del muchacho de cabello oscuro. La rubia dio un gritito—. Tiene fiebre, ayúdalo a poner en la cama, voy a traerle una medicación.

Y así, el hombre se fue y ella se quedó ayudando a su pequeño hermano, quien estaba en un estado deplorable: tenía algunas manchas rojas y hervía. Lo cubrió hasta el cuello con sábanas y alguna frazada. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era irregular. Notó aquéllas extrañas manchas y se preguntaba qué clase de enfermedad tenía: no podía ser una eruptiva pues no parecían granos ni nada, además, Shadow no era un humano completo, no podía contraer una enfermedad virósica… Lo miraba muy preocupada.

Gerald entró con una palangana de agua fría, un paño y una pastilla.

—Ve por un vaso y agua —le dijo a su nieta. Esta así lo hizo y se sentó junto a él—. Ay, Shadow, estoy completamente seguro de que esa murciélago te metió algo: tienes la "sangre" sucia —comentó. Shadow no estaba dormido, por lo que escuchaba todo. Sólo que no tenía mucha fuerza para hablar. Sintió, muy reconfortantemente, un paño de agua fría en su frente—. Me es difícil encontrar una manera de quitar ese virus raro que te metió… Creo que necesitaré que, cuando vuelvas a ser un erizo, vengas urgente a verme y ver tu fuente vital.

— ¿La… esmeralda…? —pronunció levemente.

—Sí: ella es la que te da la energía y hace que todo funcione bien. Hay algo que no lo está haciendo… Tal vez, eso que te metió hace que la energía de la joya no funciona bien… Si llega a ser así, tal vez, simplemente pueda reemplazarla con otra porción pequeña de esmeralda, pero…

María entraba en la habitación, dejando el vaso con agua en una mesa. Entre Gerald y ella, hicieron que bebiese esa pastilla: era para bajarle la fiebre. Gerald volvió al laboratorio, pues quería seguir investigando acerca de la "sangre" de Shadow y terminar el próximo U.L.F. que le habían pedido.

La rubia quedó al cuidado de Shadow. De a poco iba desapareciendo la fiebre. Mas no esas horribles manchas.

María apoyó una mano en su mejilla para acariciarlo y sentir su temperatura: era regular. Shadow tomó esa mano entre la suya y abrió los ojos para verla. Ella se sintió nerviosa, pues pensaba que estaba durmiendo y, de pronto, se había despertad.

—Gracias… —susurró él. Sujetaba con fuerza la mano de ella para sentirla aún más.

María lo miraba dulcemente y dejó que él siguiera sosteniendo su mano en la mejilla de él. No le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba y su corazón se notaba contento: no quería que nada malo le ocurriese a Shadow…

A "su" Shadow…

—Mi Shadow… —susurró ella, inconsciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Mi Shadow", repetía el chico en su mente. ¿No sería…? No, ella lo quería como un hermano, el más hermoso, pero un hermanito.

Parecía que, luego de unos segundos, ella se escuchó lo que había dicho, y se sonrojó. El, simplemente, le dio una suave sonrisa sin apartar la mano de ella de la suya.

— ¿No sabes de qué van esas manchas? —le preguntó María, algo seria. El de ojos rojos apartó la mirada de ella y miró al techo, serio.

—No —respondió rotundamente. Cuando la volvió a ver, le notó el semblante triste—. No te… preocupes —logró decir. La chica notó un brillo especial en sus ojos rojos que la ponían extraña—. Tu abuelo… Encontrará la cura... —y ella asintió.

Shadow apretó más la mano de ella hacia su mejilla y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su dulce ángel.

María se sentía algo nerviosa e incómoda: nunca se había puesto así con él…

Lo apreciaba tanto a Shadow, no quería que le ocurriese nada. Quería verlo bien, alegre y lleno de energía. Con esos ojos rojos brillando como el fuego y aquélla cabellera oscura tan propia de él; aquél carácter introvertido y reservado… Pero con ella, él siempre se mostraba sereno y tranquilo. Hasta le había dedicado unas sonrisas…

"¡Basta!", se dijo a sí misma, para apartar cosas raras de su mente. Siguió cuidándolo a Shadow…

Afortunadamente, la fiebre no volvió a subir. Pero esas cosas en su piel… Seguían dándole mala espina a ella, que no sabía anda del asunto de Rouge y a su creador, quien estaba buscando la manera de curarlo…

oOoOoOo

Perdón, me ha quedado algo corto este capítulo… De a poquito se va revelando lo de Eggman :3 ¡Loes espero en el siguiente capítulo! Un abrazo a todos y gracias por leerme! (y tener la valentía de dejar comentarios, ¡gracias)

Saludos!


	13. La verdad y la maldad

Buenas a todos! Les dejo el capítulo nuevo, ¡disfrútenlo! (sino encuentran relación entre el título y el capítulo en sí, disculpen, no supe cómo titularlo nnU)

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 13: La verdad y la maldad**

Gerald realmente estaba muy preocupado por el asunto mientras terminaba de contarle a Abraham lo que le había pasado al erizo una semana después de su repentina fiebre. Luego de que se hubiese vuelto a su horma original, Shadow fue en seguida a verlo a su creador: se recostó en una camilla, de cabeza abajo, y Gerald abrió un pequeño compartimento que había en la espalda del erizo en donde había un fragmento minúsculo de una esmeralda de color verde. Cual no fue sorpresa al ver que dicho fragmento tenía manchas negras.

—Shadow, tendré que ponerte en suspenso por unas horas, debo revisar la esmeralda

— ¿Tiene algo malo, Gerald? —preguntó el erizo, curioso.

—Eh… Sí, tiene manchas, como tú —aquello no le cayó muy bien al de ojos rojos, pero no le quedaba opción: suspiró, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el científico se encargara Tomó la porción minúscula de esmeralda y se puso a analizarla…

—Oiga… ¿No cree que se está tardando mucho? ¡Realmente me aburro!

—Ya, cálmate, Rouge. Los golpes buenos vienen en el momento justo…

— ¿Y cuándo será?

—Yo te daré la señal —y jugó con su bigote.

Eggman tenía control del poder Chaos. Luego de su descubrimiento en aquél frío país del norte de Europa, supo que entre más grande fuese el fragmento de esmeralda puesto en un U.L.F., más poder y más fuerte se hacía. Rouge era un claro ejemplo. También descubrió la manera de infectar la esmeralda: fue aquello con lo que Rouge infectó a Shadow.

—Mira —dijo el científico obeso, de pronto. La murciélago se acercó a la pantalla—. La actividad de la esmeralda de Shadow está en un punto crítico: eso quiere decir que el bobo de mi abuelo quitó al esmeralda para examinarla…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo actuar? —dijo, esperanzada. El humano rio.

—No —contestó—. Debemos esperar al ataque de los militares. Cuando las fuerzas de la G.U.N. aparezcan, ésa será la señal.

— ¿Y cuándo ocurrirá eso? —le preguntó, fastidiada.

—Paciencia. No tardarán más que algunas semanas. Mi abuelo intentará curar a Shadow de todas las maneras posibles —sonrió malignamente—. Sé que no lo logrará, entonces, ya sabes qué hacer —ella sonrió malignamente, junto a él, y se fue a volar por ahí. Eggman pensaba en su plan y su manera de hundir a Gerald para alzarse al poder que tanto deseaba por muchos años: ¡al fin la gente lo reconocería! Y rio en soledad, con esa risa profunda, maléfica, que había perfeccionado con el correr de los años…

Mientras tanto, Gerald moría de la preocupación: ¿cómo solucionar esto? El fragmento estaba perdiendo energía y aquéllas oscuras manchas eran tan feas como las que tenía su pobre erizo. No encontrando la manera de poder sacar una solución, guardó el fragmento en un cajón, envuelto en una caja especial. Y fue a buscar otro fragmento de la única esmeralda que tenía y la que había usado con todos sus U.L.F.: cortó un minúsculo fragmento y se lo puso en el compartimento de la espalda del erizo. En seguida, sus funciones vitales volvieron a surgir y aquélla minúscula piedrecita brillaba con mucho fulgor, sin manchas. Es más, parecía que las machas de Shadow se apaciguaban bastante.

No era más que una solución a corto plazo, como Gerald se enteraría mucho después, pero en ese momento, pensó que había solucionado el problema. Shadow descendió de la camilla y pareció sentirse mejor, por lo que le dio las gracias al profesor. Este, aliviado en cierta manera, le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que Shadow respondió afirmativamente. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio para irse a su habitación.

— ¿María? —se extrañó al verla, junto a la puerta, parada. Parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?

Ella se había preocupado por él. El erizo sintió aquél fuerte latir de su corazón.

—Sí... No sé qué cambió el profesor, pero me siento mejor… Gracias, María —en realidad, sí sabía, pero ese secreto era de él y Gerald. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y vio que las manchas rojas ya no eran tan evidentes como hacía unos momentos, antes de entrar al laboratorio. Ella se le acercó y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Estaban prácticamente muy cerca y él sintió un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas. La rubia le sonreía, aún.

—Oye, ¿tienes ganas de pasear?

El erizo pestañeó. La miró atentamente.

— ¿Pasear? —repitió, confundido.

—Ajá —corroboró ella—. Hace un hermoso día y tengo que disfrutar mis vacaciones, ¿no? —María estaba ya, en plenas vacaciones de verano—. ¿Quieres ir? Vamos a caminar por ahí y a tomar un helado. Si es que quieres, claro.

— ¡S-sí! ¡Por supuesto! —afirmó él y ambos se fueron. Gerald, quien había oído todo porque estaban frente a la puerta, sonrió: se merecía un descanso luego de todo lo que pasó. Sobre todo, antes de que empezara la tormenta, como le había dicho su amigo militar: en una semana irían, ya, a infiltrarse en la instalaciones de Ivo. Aquél pensamiento lo inundó toda la tarde mientras finalizaba, por fin, al U.L.F. "Silver".

María le pidió a Shadow que esperara un momento: entró a su habitación y se cambió el vestido por uno de color rosa claro. Se puso unos lindos zapatos de tacón bajos y cambió su tiara celeste a una rosa. Tomó su pequeña cartera blanca y salió.

— ¿Vamos? —el erizo asintió. En el camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa, María le dijo a su madre, que estaba en la cocina charlando con una sirvienta, que iba de paseo con Shadow a tomar un helado. Luego, ambos salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro.

El día era precioso: hacía calor, pero soplaba una brisa fresca. El cielo estaba despejado y se oían pájaros cantar por todos lados. El erizo no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que salió de paseo, así, con María, tan relajado y tan contento: su corazón daba brincos y aquél nuevo fragmento de esmeralda que Gerald le había puesto le daba energía renovada. Se sentía más vivo que nunca.

De pronto, él se detuvo y tomó la mano de María. Ella, sorprendida, lo miraba, curiosa.

— ¿Estás bien, físicamente? —ella lo miraba con ojos extrañados—. ¡Vamos a correr un rato! ¡Sujétate! —y María sonrió alegremente: Shadow tomó ambas manos de la chica para pasarla sobre su cuello, haciendo que los brazos de ella se envolvieran en él, así se podía aferrar con más fuerza y no caerse.

Y María disfrutó de la brisa más fresca del día: ¡cuánto hacía que no corría a la velocidad de Shadow! Ya se había olvidado aquélla adrenalina instantánea, pues duraba sólo unos minutos.

Shadow, rebosante de felicidad, sintió el aroma a rosas de ella, lo que lo hacía aún más feliz. La oía reír en sus oídos y deseó que aquél día no terminara nunca, ¡nunca!

Aquél veloz correr duró apenas unos momentos y habían llegado al centro de la ciudad. María se separó de él, agradeciendo por la corrida y le dijo que se encontraba bien, sin ningún tipo de contrariedades físicas. Suponía que su cuerpo se iba haciendo fuerte cada vez más, ya que iba creciendo.

—Ven, conozco una heladería buenísima que fuimos hace un tiempo con Frances y Helen —y se encaminaron por unas calles llenas de gente. Muchos miraban curiosos a Shadow, quien se sentía algo incómodo. Ella, viendo la situación, lo tomó de la mano y fueron por una calle menos transitada, con menos gente—. Tomemos un atajo —y, de alguna forma, llegaron a la heladería: era un lugar gigante, lleno de asientos con forma de sofá, pintado con paredes blancas. No había mucha gente ése día, pues era un martes y, aunque eran las vacaciones de verano, era un día laboral.

La joven y el erizo se aproximaron al mostrador y pidieron sus helados: ella, de frutilla y limón; él, de chocolate y crema americana. María pagó y fueron caminando hasta la plaza central, comiendo los helados alegremente. Conversaban de cosas triviales, mientras reían divertidos, como dos pequeños hermanos que se quieren con sobremanera.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas… —habló para sí misma, una divertida murciélago, oculta entre unos árboles. Tenía un aura misteriosa e, instantáneamente, desapareció de allí.

Ambos se acercaron a la plaza con una fuente principal. Estaba con más gente de lo usual y lograron encontrar un lugar para sentarse, acomodarse y comer sus helados de manera apacible.

— ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? —le preguntó, de pronto ella. Shadow lo miró, sorprendido.

—Bien… Siempre que estoy contigo la paso bien —y se sonrojó por eso último que dijo sin pensar. Ella rio.

— ¿Puedo probar un poco de tu crema americana? Nunca la había probado —el erizo asintió y ella aproximó su cucharita plástica hacia aquélla consistencia de color claro para tomar una porción de él. Lo llevó a su boca y quedó encantada—. La próxima, lo pediré —y los dos sonrieron.

Se quedaron un rato más observando la plaza, la fuente que tenían por detrás y conversar relajadamente. Luego de eso, María le propuso a su pequeño amigo de ir a caminar por aquél bosque que estaba a unos metros. Intentó que no le llegaran recuerdos feos de aquél lugar: debía ser fuerte, se decía ella, ya lo había superado. Y todo, gracias al pequeño que la acompañaba: se sentía muy feliz de tenerlo al lado e, inconscientemente, le tomó la mano. Shadow no la rechazó y empezaron a caminar.

—No habías estado nunca aquí, ¿verdad, Shadow? —el erizo negó—. Es un bosque muy bonito —comentó, mientras miraba la copa de los árboles, donde el sol pasaba sus rayos por entre las hojas. Había algunas parejas y familias que caminaban por allí, alegres.

Siguieron avanzando un poco más mientras charlaban divertidos.

De pronto, una pareja chocó sin querer con María.

—Lo siento, no vi… —empezó la rubia, distraída.

Pero, después, sus ojos celestes se abrieron como dos pelotas de tenis.

— ¿Chris…? —murmuró lentamente.

— ¿María? —contestó el castaño, atónito.

Entonces, María quedó completamente estupefacta: Chris iba de la mano, _con Helen. _Pestañeó un par de veces sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían: no, debía ser un chiste, una broma. ¿Helen salía con Chris? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Nunca se lo había dicho!

— ¡Oh, María! —exclamó la otra rubia, nerviosa: no era así cómo realmente iba a explicarle a su amiga aquello—. Yo… Nosotros…

Pero la joven del vestido rosa no dijo nada. Sonrió, agachando la mirada y se soltó de la mano de Shadow.

—No se preocupen, adiós —se dio la media vuelta y se fue, alejándose con pasos veloces. Ambos jóvenes la llamaban, pero el erizo se les interpuso, fulminándolos con la mirada. No les dijo nada, pero aquéllos ojos carmesí estaban prendidos fuego. Luego, él fue a buscarla y la llamó. Ella estaba sentada en la fuente, triste. María ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta un rato más tarde, cuando sintió que la observaban. Ella le devolvió una triste mirada—. No estoy mal por Chris, no te preocupes —no le dolía por él, después de todo, tenía el derecho de salir y de enamorarse de quién quisiera—. Pero, ella es mi amiga… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? —realmente, estaba muy abatida por eso. Se puso de pie, mientras éstos se dirigían a casa. Shadow la seguía.

— ¡María…! —llamaba él, intentado animarla. Lo tomó por la mano, pero ella no respondió a eso.

— ¿Acaso yo la ofendí en algo, Shadow? —Preguntaba por el camino—. ¿Por qué no me dijo? ¡Si ella sabía… que a mí también me gustaba!

—María, tal vez… Ellos te lo iban a decir… Fue un accidente habernos cruzado con ellos.

—Puede ser —contestó sin ánimo—. Pero aun así… ¡Helen es mi amiga! —sus ojos se aguaron y detuvo su caminar. Se recargó en una pared, dolida y su acompañante no supo qué hacer. Ella, en cambio, dejó caer su cuerpo, lentamente, y sus ojos empezaron a emanar tímidas lágrimas, sin decir nada. En silencio, también, Shadow, le acariciaba un hombro. Se sentía un estúpido, pues nunca había podido consolar con las palabras, más que con algún gesto.

Pero ella correspondía amable a aquélla caricia.

—Gracias —se limitó a decirle, ocultando su tristeza.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer más… Mucho más por ella…

Y, sin controlarlo, se convirtió en humano frente a sus ojos. La rubia se sorprendió de tal forma que levantó sus hombros velozmente, por el susto. Shadow se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Ella lo miraba, confundida.

—Ven, vamos a casa

Ella no entendía qué quería decir.

—Recárgate en mi espalda… te llevo —le explicó, algo tímido. ¿Shadow quería llevarla…?

— ¿Quieres… cargarme? —dijo ella, aún en el piso. Vio que la cabeza oscura del muchacho, que parecía, ya, tener cerca de veinte y tantos, se movía de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo—. ¡Pero, yo puedo caminar sola! —reprochó.

Y escuchó un suave "por favor".

No sabía que fuerza la impulsó, pero no pudo negarse: se puso de pie y, con la ayuda de él, ella se acomodó en su espalda. Pasó los brazos por su cuello y él la sostenía por las piernas para que no se cayese. Ella, se moría de los nervios. El, también, pero de felicidad. Shadow caminó tranquilo hasta la casa.

María sintió un dulce aroma que la invadió. Poco a poco, la imagen de Helen y Chris se fue desvaneciendo en su mente, llegando a tal punto que quedó completamente en blanco. Sólo oía el fuerte repicar de su corazón y un sonrojo evidente en su cara. No sabía si era porque estaba apenada de que Shadow la llevara así…

O porque últimamente se preocupaba más por él de lo usual. O, porque había empezado a mirar a su "hermanito" de manera rara. Inconscientemente, se abrazó más a él. Y el de ojos rojos lo sintió: él si ya comprendía su fuerte latir, pero desconocía el de ella, y ni lo sospechaba.

María lo quería mucho a Shadow y, desde lo de Chris, había agradecido mucho su compañía. Y sentía que lo necesitaba a cada instante… Ansiaba siempre verlo humano pues, de alguna manera, le había parecido "bello". Estaba tan confundida con sí misma, que se asustaba de lo que sentía, pues algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien. Intentó aplacar todo rastro que fuera extraño a su sentir natural. A toda cosa ajena que amenazaba con romper un vínculo de muchos años.

Shadow es su "hermanito". Y hacía cosas propias de un hermano que se preocupa por su hermana mayor.

Punto.

Y con eso en mente, María aplacó el fuerte batir de su corazón e intentó relajarse. Y lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras se decía "qué tonta eres, María. ¡Mira que pensar esas cosas de Shadow! Además… Él es tu hermano… _tu hermano de cariño._"

Llegaron a casa. Shadow ayudó a María a apoyar sus pies en el suelo y agradeció el que la llevara tan amablemente a casa. Se sorprendieron al ver a una pareja vestidos de manera muy extravagante en la puerta: Gerald estaba con ellos y un simpático erizo plateado, de púas raramente diseñadas, conversando.

— ¡Oh, vaya coincidencia! —exclamó Gerald. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron—. Perdón, ella es mi nieta, María —y ella saludó cortésmente a la pareja y al pequeño erizo—. Y él, aunque no lo crean, es Shadow, mi primer U.L.F. —la pareja se sorprendió y parecían encantados—. Silver también puede hacerse humano, como les decía. Cada tres días, lo hará.

Luego de saludar y despedirse de todos, los dos Robotnik y Shadow ingresaron a casa. El muchacho notó un semblante muy apesadumbrado en su rostro. María se apropió del teléfono y corrió hacia su habitación, encerrándose. Gerald se dejó caer en el sofá. El de ojos rojos se sentó junto a él, preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —el profesor suspiró.

—Me llamó Abraham —contestó e hizo un pequeño silencio—. Me dijo que dentro de dos semanas iban a infiltrarse en la base de Ivo… —otro silencio incómodo más—. Me pidió ayuda…

— ¿Ayuda? —Se extrañó el joven—. ¿Para qué?

—Nadie conoce más a Ivo que yo mismo —respondió, sin mirarlo—. Cuando eso pase, tendré que ir.

— ¡Déjeme ir! —se aventuró a decir Shadow, mas su "padre" negó con la cabeza.

—Ni pensarlo —dijo, tajante—. Es algo muy complejo. Además, yo no me infiltraré, estaré al lado de Abraham ayudando a monitorear todo, en la base de la G.U.N. No te preocupes. Prefiero que te quedes en casa, con María. Eso me tranquilizaría más —Shadow bufó y Gerald sonrió—. Gracias por preocuparte, muchacho. Nunca me arrepentiré de crearte y criarte —y le dio una fraternal palmada en la espalda. Cambió de tema—. ¿Qué tal la salida, bien? —él chico asintió—. La vi algo rara a María, ¿salió todo bien, Shadow? —éste guardó silencio.

—Tiene… que charlar algo con una amiga, eso es todo —se limitó a responder. El hombre mayor volvió a suspirar.

—Ah, de joven sólo se preocupa de tantas nimiedades… Pero bueno, es parte del ser joven, ¿no? —y sonrió—. Silver ha salido muy simpático, es una pena que no hayas podido conversar un poco con él… Igual, me han dicho que pasarán a verme de vez en cuando. Son agradables, pero están algo locos —un atisbo a sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de Shadow. De pronto, Gerald parecía analizarlo con la mirada: observaba los lugares donde las viejas manchas habían estado. Ya no se le notaban casi anda, pero seguía. Y eso lo intranquilizó un poco.

María estuvo dos horas charlando. Inquirió en preguntas a Helen y le pedía que se explicase. Tal como le había dicho Shadow, ella le dijo que la otra semana iban a encontrarse con ella, Frances y Danny para decirles todo. No sabía de qué manera pedirle perdón a María. A la larga, la terminó perdonando. Después de todo, eran amigas de toda la vida, como con Chris.

La rubia fue a cenar junto con su familia y luego volvió a ir a su habitación. En el camino, Shadow le preguntó cómo estaba. Ella dijo que bien, pero él sabía que no. María se le acercó.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto, estaré bien, buenas noches.

Y, poniéndose en puntas de pie, pues él le llevaba una cabeza, le depositó un amoroso beso en la frente, como solía hacerlo cuando ella era una niña. Le sonrió y se marchó a su habitación. Shadow quedó de piedra, como un tonto. Luego reaccionó y se fue a su habitación, aún tocándose la frente con la mano. Su corazón palpitaba a tanta fuerza que pensó que estallaría.

Aquélla noche, soñó tan agradablemente, que deseó que el ángel de sus sueños se quedara con él, para siempre.

Pero no iban las cosas bien: el fragmento nuevo de esmeralda contrarrestó aquello que hacía funcionar mal a Shadow por unos días. Luego, las machas volvieron a intensificarse. Los temores de Gerald se hacían más grandes: ya se iba acercando el día en que se infiltrarían en la base de Ivo. Y éste, a su vez, ya terminaba de dibujar su propio plan, pues sus dotes de estratega eran alucinantes. Sonrió malignamente y soltó una fuerte risa que hubiera puesto la piel de gallina a cualquiera que lo oyese.

—Pronto —murmuraba.

OoOoOoO

Hola, otra vez! ¿Qué tal? Las cosas se ponen complicadas… A ver cómo sigue avanzando. ¡Agradezco sus comentarios, sus favoritos y demás! ¡Sepan que eso lo valoro mucho! Y aunque algunos pasen como simples lectores sin dejar nada, los valoro igual, porque se toman la molestia de leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia :') ¡Mil gracias! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	14. El ataque

Sepan disculpar la tardanza, he estado ocupada por mis estudios y cosas personales nnU ¡Disfruten el capi!

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 14: El ataque**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y la condición de Shadow había empeorado mucho más que la vez anterior: Gerald no cabía en sí de los nervios y el estrés, pues iba y venía de la base de G.U.N. para ayudar al militar Abraham, encargado de la futura intromisión a la base del joven Robotnik.

El erizo negro estaba casi inmóvil en su cama desde hacía unos días. Su cuerpo estaba casi cubierto de manchas y Gerald no tenía posibilidad alguna de ayudarlo, pues comprendió que el cambio de fragmento de esmeralda no lo solucionaba. Intuyó que era un problema interno, algo en el flujo de sus líquidos vitales semejantes a la sangre. Pudo intuirlo, pero necesitaría bastante tiempo para encontrar la cura. Y si algo Gerald no tenía, era el tiempo.

María se la pasaba día y noche con él, pues apenas podía hablar y mantenerse lúcido. Le pedía disculpas reiteradamente por preocuparla y, en ocasiones, venía Sonic, Tails o Knuckles a visitarlo para ver su estado. La muchacha hacía lo que podía en ayudarlo: de momentos tenía fiebre, otras veces dolor de cabeza, y algunas veces un malestar corporal que lo obligaba a estar postrado ahí, sin hacer nada. Y le pedía disculpas a ella. Y María contestaba, sonriente, con un "no te preocupes" y lo cuidaba.

Lo cierto es que Shadow maldecía a la murciélago del demonio, pues sospechaba que ella era la responsable: no sabía qué rayos le había puesto, no sabía qué le había hecho realmente, porque no lo recordaba bien, pero la injuriaba en su mente y deseaba que le pasase la desgracia más grande que fuera capaz la tierra de darle. A veces, cuando oía a María dormir y su mente divagaba sola, se le escapaba algún insulto. Una vez, la chica, despierta, lo oyó y se preocupó. Empezó a preguntarle por qué injurió a alguien, sin embargo, el erizo no le contestó y se llenó de vergüenza: ¿cómo comentarle a ella lo que le había pasado con ese engendro de murciélago? ¡No podía! ¡No debía decirle semejante impureza ante ella!

Y, de todas formas, se sentía morir con el paso de las horas…

El día para infiltrarse a la base de Eggman llegó: aquélla mañana, Gerald fue a ver a Shadow para decirle.

—Hoy es el día… —le dijo con su semblante triste—. No he podido ayudarte y eso me atosiga…

—Gerald… —empezó el erizo, débilmente—. Ve con tu militar y destruyan a ése tipo que se hace llamar nieto tuyo —tosió: la condición de él era muy deplorable. Su creador estaba nervioso, muy apesadumbrado—. Y, si es posible, dime cómo fue el final —volvió a toser—, de esa murciélago —y añadió unas palabras más con respecto a ella, cuyo tono sorprendió un poco al profesor, quien se levantó y sonrió a medias. Le puso una mano en su cabeza.

—Así será —afirmó—. Haré que lo pague, por ti —ambos asintieron—. Vendrán en un rato Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy, les dije que vinieran por protección —Shadow se extrañó—. ¿No creerás que dejaré esta casa sola, contigo y María, no? Los padres de ella no vuelven hasta la noche y no hay ninguna sirvienta hoy: es su día libre. No dejaré que nada malo les pase —el de ojos rojos chasqueó la lengua.

—No me agrada que me protejan tantas personas —comentó: después de todo, Shadow era un tipo que no gustaba que mucha gente se le acercara. Sólo era amigable con su familia.

En ése momento, aparecieron los otros U.L.F. en la puerta: María fue a abrir y se sorprendió de verlos a todos. Amy, la eriza de Frances, llevaba un pastel gigante entre sus manos, con una amigable sonrisa. La humana los hizo pasar. En eso, descendía Gerald.

—Gracias por visitar a Shadow —dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado. Se dirigió a su nieta—. María, no sé si esta noche volveré… Tengo un asunto muy importante en G.U.N. y no sé cuándo regresaré. Cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿sí? —Y se acercó para darle un beso y un abrazo—. Te quiero, mi tierna niña, eres mi tesoro —y ella, correspondió fraternalmente al abrazo de su abuelo: ¿qué estaba pasando?—. Cuídalo a Shadow, por favor —y, despidiéndose de todos, se fue.

La muchacha estaba perpleja y algo le preocupaba: ¿qué ocurría? Algo no estaba andando bien…

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar el pastel, María? —preguntó Amy.

—V-ven —indicó la rubia y las dos fueron a la cocina, donde la eriza dejó el pastel en la nevera—.Amy, ¿ocurre algo malo? —la de ojos verdes la miraba.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Tu abuelo nos llamó ayer para que te ayudáramos a cuidar a Shadow —esa respuesta no la satisfizo: había algo raro…—. Creo que más tarde vendrán Frances, Danny y Chris a pasar por aquí, ellos también estaban extrañados.

—Ya los siento, Rouge —murmuraba un científico mientras observaba sus pantallas—. Detecto un movimiento a muchos kilómetros de aquí —y sonreía—. Cuando se infiltren, mandaré mis "muñecos" a hacerles frente. Y tú…

—Me divertiré —se limitó a decir la murciélago, cruzada de brazos—. Está casi en su etapa final, ¿no? —y el humano asintió—. ¿De verdad lo necesita, ya "muerto"?

—Por supuesto —respondió y se puso de pie para estirarse—. En su estado vegetal, podré hacer todo lo que necesito. Y, de paso, tal vez traumatizar a un viejo pariente —y se reía con gracia. Se detuvo y la miró seria a su murciélago—. Rouge, avisa a los robots que se preparen en cada cuarto de la base: desde el subsuelo hasta la terraza, que se distribuyan y aniquilen todo objeto hostil, ¿está claro? —ella se fue volando—. Ay, abuelito, no sabes cómo ansío verte…. ¡Pronto, Shadow, perecerá! ¡Será mío y te destruiré! —hablaba solo, como era costumbre. Y soltó esa fea risa que tenía.

Estaban María, Sonic y Amy junto con Shadow. Este último no parecía muy animado acerca de que tanta gente fuera a verlo.

—Pero Amy te hizo un pastel —comentó la humana a su pequeño "hermanito", sonriendo, y tratando de ocultar su preocupación—. Se veía delicioso, debes enseñarme a hacerlos.

— ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que a Shadow le encantará! —acotó Sonic, haciendo sonrojar al erizo que estaba en la cama. El otro erizo azul sonrió divertido—. ¿Knuckles y Tails siguen en el laboratorio? Qué aburridos son… —las otras dos chicas sólo sonrieron. María se levantó diciendo que haría algo para almorzar. Amy la acompañó. Sonic y Shadow quedaron en la habitación—. Oye, ¿tú sabes qué te ocurre, no? —pero no contestó el otro—. ¡Hombre, qué callado! ¡Estamos todos preocupados por ti! —rezongó—. Gerald nos llamó y nos pidió que viniéramos, ¿por qué?

No tenía intenciones de decirle la verdad a aquél. Simplemente, no tenía ganas. Además, ¿para qué?

—No molestes —fue lo único que dijo Shadow, indiferente. A Sonic le reventaba esa actitud altanera.

— ¿Acaso vendrán fuerzas ajenas a atacarte o qué? —y lo miró, seriamente—. Y, además, ¿por qué enfermaste así? Nosotros no nos enfermamos.

—No te importa

Ni de broma le iba a mencionar lo de Rouge. Sonic se puso de pie.

—Eres horrible —dijo—. No sé cómo te soporta María, está preocupadísima por ti. ¿Ella lo sabe?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Sobre tu enfermedad, tonto! —inquirió Sonic. El erizo negro negó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabes? —aquél semblante sin sentimiento y aquél rostro que no se movió, que quedó petrificado, le hizo presentir que sí sabía—. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es secreto entre Gerald y tú? ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? —Shadow suspiró, con fastidio: lo exasperaba aquél erizo.

—No tengo por qué contártelo todo. Simplemente —tosió—, te diré que Gerald piensa que puede llegar a ocurrir algo malo y cree… que los necesito por si llega a pasar algo inesperado —Sonic siguió preguntándole más, pero el otro no le respondía.

Poco después, se las habían ingeniado para que todos almorzaran junto con Shadow. A cada momento, María no dejaba de mirar a su pequeño erizo, preocupada: la seguía invadiendo aquélla extraña sensación de malestar. Amy se encargó de lavar los platos y los otros tres U.L.F. fueron al laboratorio: Tails le insistía a Sonic que tenía que ver algo fantástico. Resoplando, fueron hasta allí.

María puso su mano encima de la de Shadow. El, lo miró muy tiernamente.

—Lamento… que tengo que preocuparte tanto —pero la humana negó con la cabeza.

¿Estaría vivo para el fin del día?, esa pregunta taladró la cabeza del erizo, de pronto, y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, apretó fuerte su mano con la de ella. Y, de repente, la abrazó con fuerza. María estaba sorprendida.

— ¡María…! —empezó él y ella lo oyó toser en su oído: cada vez, su tos se hacía grave y fea, haciéndola preocupar más. El erizo sintió que ella correspondía gentilmente a su abrazo—. ¡María…! —volvió a repetir y, sin que él lo pudiese contener, salieron unas gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos que mojaron los hombros descubiertos de la chica, pues llevaba una remera sin mangas.

— ¿Shadow, qué tienes? —dijo preocupada.

—Nada, sólo que… —empezó, pero fue interrumpido por otro toser. Se aferró a ella más fuertemente, sin quererla soltar—. María, yo… ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! —logró decir, antes de que le agarrara un ataque de tos que lo tumbó en la cama.

Ella, preocupadísima, le hizo beber mucha agua: había un vaso con ella cerca y el erizo lo bebió y agradeció. Cuando María dejó el vaso en la mesita de luz, le acarició el rostro muy tiernamente, mientras sus ojos celestes se aguaban y la pregunta de "¿qué está pasando?" se intensificaba cada vez más.

—Yo también… —dijo con los ojos húmedos y la voz algo quebrada—. Yo también te quiero, mi Shadow… —él, postrado ahí, apoyó la mano suya encima de la de ella.

Amy tocó la puerta, y María la invitó a pasar. Se sentó junto a la humana.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó la eriza.

—Regular —respondió él. Amy resopló.

Poco después, aparecieron Frances, Danny y Chris, pues Helen tenía médico. Querían ver cómo estaba Shadow y en qué podían ayudar.

—Gerald, ya es hora —dijo un militar de mucha edad, con su pelo canoso y sus ojos bicolores: uno celeste y otro castaño. El profesor asintió y Abraham dio las órdenes para que sus soldados empezaran la emboscada: desde un monitor, ambos hombres mayores podían ver cómo se movían sutilmente entre arbustos y se separaban para ingresar por distintos rincones de la base, pues sólo estaban a unos metros.

Lo que no sabían, era que Ivo estaba al tanto de todo: lo subestimaban. Cuando vio que empezaban a moverse por los alrededores de su base, mandó la orden para que sus "muñecos", como les decía a sus robots, se prepararan para eliminar a todo objeto hostil.

Y la batalla empezó: los soldados se defendían con armas y vehículos blindados de la más alta tecnología que podían tener, mientras los robots de Eggman atacaban, incansablemente, a todas las unidades de la G.U.N.

Pero Eggman tampoco debía subestimarlos: los soldados tenía un fuerte armamento y daban batalla contra esos "bichos" metálicos. Sin embargo, la diferencia era abismal e Ivo estaba tranquilo viendo al batalla por los monitores.

— ¡Pobres ilusos! —Comentaba mientras reía a carcajadas—. ¿Vencer a mis "muñecos"? ¡Ábrase visto!

Y, entonces, enlazó una señal de vídeo para que se comunicara con la base central de G.U.N.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Exclamó Abraham, poniéndose de pie, de golpe—. ¡Sargento! ¿Qué se supone qué es esa frecuencia?

— ¡Alguien intenta comunicarse! —respondió un tipo de casi cuarenta años.

—Dígame la ubicación —y el sargento empezó a rastrear las latitudes exactas de dónde provenían: cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que provenían de la base de Eggman y le avisó a su Comandante, quien palideció y miró a Gerald—. ¿Querrá… hablarnos?

—Déjalo —musitó, serio, el profesor y Abraham dio la orden para aceptar aquélla frecuencia y la comunicación: en seguida se vio la cara de Ivo.

Gerald no lo reconoció: estaba mucho más obeso, más adulto y más loco. Vestía raro y el impacto que le provocó al verlo, luego de tantos años, agitó su pobre corazón: después de todo, era su nieto…

—Ivo… —empezó Gerald, incorporándose.

—Ya he dejado atrás ese horrible nombre —empezó el del gran bigote castaño, sonriendo maquiavélicamente—, _abuelo. _—Cuando lo dijo, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel al anciano—. Sus saldados se entretienen muy bien con mis muñecos, pero perecerán —dijo sin mucha importancia: Abraham estaba con los puños cerrados, impotente.

— ¡Ivo, basta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás provocando una guerrilla sin sentido!

— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó el joven Robotnik, serio—. ¡No descansaré hasta verte hundido, Gerald! —y el anciano profesor se dio cuenta de aquél hombre no era su nieto: era un tipo malvado, carcomido por su propia oscuridad, que había matado y aniquilado al Ivo que conocía. Se entristeció—. ¡Me haré lugar aquí, destruyendo todo, y haré que mi propio ejército de U.L.F.s se apodere de ésta ciudad y luego del mundo! —aquélla idea descabellada heló la sangre de todos: ¿una conquista mundial? ¿Estaba loco?—. ¡Sólo así seré recordado! —y se reía—. ¡Ya no seré una sombra, como antes, Gerald! ¡Todo el mundo hablará de mí!

— ¡Nunca fuiste una sombra! —le gritó Gerald, nervioso: no sabía qué decirle, su garganta era una laguna viviente.

— ¡Que te calles! —Volvió a decir, Ivo—. ¡Aprovecharé a Shadow y haré un gran ejército para destruir todo y reconstruirlo a mi manera!

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Shadow? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en esto?

— ¿Qué demonios tiene Shadow que ver?

—Ah, te pusiste pálido —comentó irónico, mientras jugaba con su bigote—. ¿Que qué tiene que ver? Pues mucho: tu "amado" Shadow me sirve como base para crear a miles U.L.F. como él: fuerte, resistente y lleno de maldad —no tenía crédito lo que los ancianos oídos de Gerald oían—. He creado a una U.L.F. mejor que Shadow, pero no me sirve que sea murciélago, ¡haré miles de copias de Shadow, los dotaré de miles de armas y lo destruirán todo! ¡Las dotes de mi U.L.F irá a las copias invencibles!

Gerald se dejó caer en una silla: ¿entonces él era el responsable de la condición de Shadow?

—Qué… ¿qué quieres hacer… con un Shadow moribundo? —musitó casi sin voz: vio reír a su nieto.

— ¡Bah, muerto me sirve mejor! —Respondió Ivo—. Será cuestión de horas hasta que Shadow no responda sus síntomas vitales —en cualquier momento, a Gerald le daba un paro en el corazón.

— ¡¿Por qué lo quieres matar?! —se había puesto de pie, fuera de sí: los operadores coordinaban a sus soldados por radios mientras esos dos hablaban—. ¡¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Shadow?! ¡Tú también lo creaste, conmigo, Ivo! —Abraham vio que le empezaban a correr las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Quiero verte a ti destrozado: si te quito a Shadow, ya no serás "genial" —lo dijo tan fríamente que casi se desmaya Gerald—. He creado una manera de hacer para que un U.L.F. muera, al fin, ¿no es fantástico? ¡Dejarán de ser "la forma de vida perfecta" sólo cuando yo lo ordene! ¡Sólo aharán lo que yo les diga! Les agrego aquella sustancia y, ¡pum! ¡Adiós U.L.F.! —y se reía a carcajadas.

Durante toda la risa, Gerald no sabía qué decirle: estaba tan pálido que Abraham tuvo que sostenerlo por los hombros para que no se cayera.

—Maldito… —susurraba—. ¡Ojalá te todo te salga mal! ¡Todo! —le vociferó a su nieto, fuera de sí.

—Sí, sí, claro —decía Eggman—. En fin, ya es suficiente por hoy, ¡Rouge, ve por Shadow! —vieron en la pantalla que algo salió volando a toda velocidad y la comunicación se cortó: Gerald, desesperado le dijo a Abraham que lo llevara hasta un teléfono, ¡debía advertirle a María!

La tarde había llegado: Frances, Chris y Danny estaban en la sala de estar, conversando, mientras María preparaba la merienda y cortaba trozos de pastel. Tails estaba en el laboratorio, junto a Knuckles, y, en el patio, Sonic intentaba zafarse de Amy. Shadow reposaba tranquilo, en su habitación.

Para cuando María terminaba de cortar el pastel, una fuerte correntada de viento, proveniente de la sala de estar, hizo cerrar muy fuerte la puerta de la cocina. Asustada por el portazo, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

— ¿Conque tú eres la famosa María, eh? Al fin te veo bien, Shadow tiene un muy buen ojo

La nombrada se asustó y se detuvo en seco: su corazón se paró y se volteó lentamente: ¿quién era esa murciélago? ¡Su abuelo nunca la había creado!

Y la línea de teléfono de la casa de Gerald no andaba: claro, Rouge había cortado las líneas telefónicas antes de que Amy y Sonic salieron afuera y la vieran.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó la humana, asustada: definitivamente, las cosas no andaban bien.

—Sólo para que lo recuerdes: Rouge, Rouge the bat, muñeca —y, flotando, se acercó a María.

Ella dio un grito y luego cayó al suelo, noqueada. Por el golpe, emanaba sangre de su cabeza.

Ahora, al erizo.

OoOoOo

:3 ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Va bien? ¡Espero no dejarlos con mucho suspenso! ¡Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo!

Nos leemos!


	15. La ayuda plateada

Mil perdones la tardanza… No he estado bien anímicamente y no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir (además de mis estudios, claro). Pero aquí les traigo éste nuevo capítulo, ¡espero lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 15: La ayuda plateada**

El estruendo que provenía de la cocina alertó a los tres chicos que estaban en la sala de estar. Intrigados, se incorporaron para dirigirse allí y, para su sorpresa, una "cosa" les rozó a gran velocidad y se dirigía hacia algún lugar… ¿de la casa?

Frances pegó un grito aterrador cuando vio a María, tumbada en el suelo, sangrando y sin consciencia. Los otros dos chicos, pálidos, se apresuraron a recoger a su amiga para dejarla recostada en un sofá. Danny se apresuró en llamar a una ambulancia… cuando descubrió que el teléfono no funcionaba y, lanzando unas palabras fuertes, tomó su celular y llamó para pedir auxilio, mientras Chris y Frances limpiaban la herida de la rubia.

En eso, Knuckles y Tails llegaron corriendo hacia la sala, preguntando qué ocurría: Danny les explicó lo que ocurrió, añadiendo lo de que "aquélla cosa" que les voló literalmente por al lado. El zorro de dos colas dijo que iría a ver a Shadow, a ver si no se trataba de algún de ladrón. Sonic y Amy entraron a la casa pocos segundos después, explicándoles todo. El erizo azul salió disparado hacia la misma dirección que había emprendido el zorro: se cruzaron en el camino.

Y llegaron justo, pues una murciélago, que en sus vidas habían visto, llevaba en brazos a un débil Shadow que intentaba, muy torpemente, de zafarse de aquéllas manos. El erizo y el zorro oyeron a Shadow proferir miles de insultos e injurias contra esa mujer, en la medida que su voz se lo permitía, pues su piel estaba completamente rojiza, sus manchas eran muy intensas y tosía muy horriblemente. La murciélago parecía calmada.

— ¡Déjalo! —gritó el zorro de ojos celestes, pasmado.

—Vaya, vaya —comenzó la murciélago, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos del erizo negro que llevaba en brazos—. ¿Han venido a ayudarlo? Muy tarde —y sonrió, extrañamente. Tails se preparaba para abalanzarse encima de ella, cuando su compañero Sonic se lo impidió.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú y qué quieres con Shadow? —inquirió. Una risa extraña llegó hasta el oído del de ojos verdes.

— ¡Qué me sueltes, maldita sea! —Gritó, de la nada Shadow y los tres vieron que empezara a respirar con muchísima rapidez—. ¡He oído… a María… gritar! —exclamó entrecortadamente.

—Si sigues así, morirás más rápido —le dijo ella. Tails y Sonic palidecieron—. Oh, sí, qué maleducada —dijo, mirando a Sonic, con falsa modestia—. Soy Rouge y no te interesa qué quiero hacer con él —sonrió y se preparaba para irse por la ventana—. ¡Estate quieto! —se quejó antes los forcejeos del erizo negro y rojo.

Colérico, Sonic corrió e intentó embestir a la mujer, quien simplemente se corrió a un lado, evitando el ataque: el erizo se golpeó contra la pared.

—Si quieren ver cómo agoniza, es problema suyo —comentó Rouge: Shadow empeoraba más. Su respiración se aceleraba y aquéllas manchas se hacían aún más intensas. Tosía y respiraba con dificultad.

El zorro fue el siguiente en intentar embestirla, mientras volaba, pero ella era más rápida que el niño, llegándolo a cansar. Sonic, desde el suelo, se puso de pie y salto para intentar agarrar una pierna de la chica, logrando, únicamente, quitarle una de sus botas. Parecía algo ofendida.

—Erizo idiota —murmuró.

En eso, Shadow, empezó a hacer un ruido muy feo con su boca: estaba hiperventilando, respiraba muy agitadamente y parecía querer decir algo. Sonic y Tails estaban petrificados, hasta Rouge había quedado inmóvil.

El erizo negro abría los ojos como si se tratasen de dos pelotas, respiraba muy irregularmente, y parecía querer moverse a toda costa. Ante la presión de él, Rouge, inconscientemente, dejó a Shadow caer sobre su cama: se movía raro y aquéllos sonidos extraños, producto de la mala respiración que estaba teniendo, los dejaba helados a los otros dos que conocían a Shadow desde siempre. Ambos estaban inmóviles, con sus mentes en blanco, sin poder moverse ni pensar ni nada.

Entonces, ocurrió aquello que ni Sonic ni Tails hubieran esperado: el erizo negro empezó a agonizar, con sus ojos bien abiertos, moviéndose irregularmente y lanzando horribles sollozos de su garganta: entrecortadamente, pudieron escuchar el nombre de "María" en infinidad de ocasiones.

El gemido más lacerante y doloroso se oyó, provocando palidez en Sonic y Tails, quienes seguían aún más petrificados que antes.

— ¡María! ¡Quiero estar contigo! —Aullaba el erizo, entre sollozos—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te quiero! —y, dando un último sollozo, un último grito y un último balbuceo…

…exhaló y no se movió.

No volvería a moverse.

El erizo azul y el zorro vieron toda la escena, petrificados, asustados y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Shadow había dejado de moverse: aquéllas manchas desaparecieron al instante, sus párpados cayeron pesadamente y su cuerpo quedó inerte, inmóvil. El color de su piel era pálido. No había signos de vida por ningún lado.

¿Acaso un U.L.F. podía morir? ¿No eran criaturas inmortales?

Knuckles abrió la puerta en ese preciso instante, sin saber qué había ocurrido.

—La ambulancia ya… —miraba la escena, sin entender. Rouge aprovechó aquél instante, tomó a Shadow y se fue por la ventana—. ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes que no se mueven?! —intentó seguirla a aquélla mujer murciélago, pero había volado tan rápido y veloz que le resultaría imposible seguirla, aun planeando. Se volvió a Tails—. ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! —pero, tanto el zorro como el erizo parecían en estado catatónico: Knuckles no podía hacerlos reaccionar y se desesperó. Intentó golpearlos levemente para hacerlos entrar en sí, pero apenas respondían al estímulo.

Chris apareció poco después, allí.

—Se han llevado a María al hospital, Danny y Frances están con ella, me quedaré para cuidar la casa y… ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡No lo sé! —Respondió, enfadado, el echidna—. ¡Han estado así desde que entré! ¡Una murciélago se acaba de llevar a Shadow, volando, y estos dos idiotas no han hecho nada!

Chris entendía menos que el echidna rojo, pero sí había comprendido algo: habían secuestrado a Shadow y tenían que hacer algo.

La murciélago volaba lo más rápidos que sus azabaches alas podían dar. Se comunicó con Eggman en el camino, diciéndole que estaba próxima a llegar. Tenía al erizo engro en brazos, _muerto. _En cierta forma, se sentía extraña, pero intentó no darle mucha importancia al asunto, después de todo, ella ya tenía un carácter formado, ¿no?

Entró a hurtadillas por una entrada secreta en las terrazas de la base. La batalla no tenía nombre: estaban de igual a igual y eso parecía exasperar al científico de grandes proporciones, quien refunfuñaba con desdén mientras observaba la batalla y hablaba solo. Se volteó cuando oyó un ruido y se encontró con su U.L.F.

— ¡Vaya, al fin! —exclamó y tomó a Shadow rápidamente—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna? —preguntó desinteresadamente. Rouge abrió la boca para responder—. Da igual, haré los preparativos para mi "querido abuelo" —y sonrió malignamente, pasando de la chica, quien se había ofendido un poco.

Eggman montó a Shadow en una especie de esqueleto mecánico, hecho de hierro y metal, en donde había unos orificios para las muñecas y los tobillos, haciendo que el U.L.F. que una vez creó con su abuelo, se mantuviera erguido, allí. Luego, le pidió a la chica que trajera el pedestal de la esmeralda: la enorme esmeralda que había encontrado en el país del frío hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No paraba de reír raramente. Y, luego de haber preparado todo el escenario, entabló una comunicación con la central de G.U.N., como había hecho anteriormente.

Gerald estaba inconsciente en un sofá desde hacía una media hora: se había desmayado por la presión y Abraham hacía lo posible por mantener el orden y a sus soldados en línea: la batalla estaba pareja y eso no le convenía. Necesitaba ventaja, algo. Debían deshacerse de ese maníaco inventor de alguna forma.

—Abraham… —el militar se dio vuelta.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Ve a descansar! —espetó a Gerald, mas éste no lo hizo, sino que avanzó hasta él y, cuando lo hizo, un suboficial avisó que Ivo intentaba comunicarse: el anciano corazón del viejo Robotnik volvió a dar un brinco.

Se vio la cara regordeta de Eggman, otra vez.

—Bueno, veo que dan qué hablar —comentó irónico, haciendo alusión a la batalla—. De todas formas, yo venceré, no hay duda. Su tecnología es inferior a la mía —comentó, orgulloso, mientras jugaba con su castaño y pronunciado bigote.

— ¡Maldito seas! —vociferó Abraham dando un golpe en la pared. Le caía un sudor frío de la cara.

—Di lo que quieras —dijo Ivo, sin importancia—. "Abuelito", ¿estás ahí? ¡Mira, te tengo una sorpresa!

Vaya sorpresa: Shadow, inerte, estaba colgado de aquél aparato por manos y piernas. No se movía, no pestañaba, _no respiraba._

El autocontrol que tuvo que hacerse Gerald para no entrar en pánico fue indescriptible.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —musitó—. ¿Qué acabas de hacer con Shadow?

La risa maléfica que le profirió no fue nada alentadora.

—Tú y yo lo creamos —empezó el joven Robotnik—. Encontré la manera de contaminarlo y de ponerle fin a su vida.

— ¡Es imposible! —Le gritó su abuelo—. ¡Simplemente, haz quitado la fuente de su poder, el fragmento de esmeralda!

—Iluso —dijo, simplemente—. He contaminado su cuerpo, no importa la esmeralda: aquélla sustancia los carcomen de a poco y les pongo fin a sus vidas, ya te lo había comentado —hizo una pausa—. Pero, ¿ves esto? —Y, en pantalla se vio una jeringa con un líquido verde claro—. Esto lo traerá a la vida, otra vez, es decir, restauro su cuerpo como estaba, quitándole esa contaminación y ya tenemos, de nuevo, al U.L.F. en cuestión, ¿sencillo, no?

— ¡No te burles de nosotros! —gritó el militar. Gerald sólo cerraba los puños, impotente.

—Ah, pero eso no es todo —añadió, Ivo, y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver la gran joya verde. No pudo escuchar los comentarios de asombro, pero se lo imaginaba—. Esta esmeralda es mil veces más potente en poder que esas baratijas que usas tú —dijo—. Imagínate que dote a Shadow con un fragmento de ésta, le quite la contaminación orgánica que le infringí, lo formatee y le añada las aptitudes perfectas de Rouge, ¿no sería una gran máquina de destrucción?

Gerald no escuchó más: salió corriendo.

¡Ayuda, ayuda! No podía llamar a su casa, pues parecía no andar el teléfono, no recordaba los números de los celulares, pues no los llevaba encima, ¿qué iba hacer? ¡Necesitaba urgente una ayuda!

Y un papel, tal vez guardado en una ocasión, salió despedido de un bolsillo de su pantalón y sus ojos parecían iluminarse: ¡ayuda! ¡Sí, se hacía presente! Tomó el teléfono del lugar y habló con urgencia.

Para cuando volvió a donde estaba Eggman, descubrió que seguía allí.

—Qué tipo —le dijo su nieto—. ¿Sabes qué haré? ¡Que veas cómo tu amado Shadow se transforma en una máquina fría y cruel! ¡Mientras tu nieta desfallece en un hospital!

Espera, espera, ¿María?

— ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho con ella?! —no sabía cómo le daba la energía para gritar así.

—Está inconsciente —añadió Rouge, hablando por primera vez—. Supongo que unos médicos la tratarán, estaba grave… —comentó, sin expresión alguna. Gerald se dejó caer, pues las piernas no le respondían—. Inútil que llames a tu casa, está asilada: corté la conexión telefónica —Gerald insultó groseramente e intentó ponerse de pie, con dificultad.

Ivo, para el morbo de sí mismo, dejó la comunicación encendida, para que Gerald viera cómo le inyectaba aquélla cosa a Shadow. Parecía que había recuperado su color original. Luego, le pidió a Rouge un fragmento de aquélla esmeralda. A cada movimiento que hacía, profería en risas malévolas, desquiciadas, irreconocibles. Rouge uso el fragmento en una mano mecánica.

Y, entonces, algo interrumpió todo el proceso.

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente! —esa voz jamás la oyeron Eggman y Rouge: ¿de dónde rayos había salido aquél extraño erizo plateado? Estaba _flotando_ en frente de ellos, con una extraña aura cian que lo envolvía. Parecía dispuesto a hacer algo.

— ¡Eggman! —Gerald descartó la idea de llamarlo "Ivo", ¿para qué, si había muerto?—. ¡No conoces a Silver! ¡Detente ya!

— ¡Un . creado por ti no me detendrá! ¡Rouge!

Y la chica salió volando en dirección al erizo, quien la detuvo con sólo extender su brazo y creando una barrera con sus poderes telequinéticos. Ella se sintió herido su orgullo, e intentó atacar con sus golpes frontales, mas no tenían efecto alguno en aquél ser, quién poseía aquél raro don.

— ¡Deja de defenderte, idiota! —le gritó, algo cansada Rouge. Eggman estaba atónito: ¿cómo podía tener aquél poder esa criatura, si el intelecto y el ingenio de él eran superiores? Soltó unas cuantas palabras groseras y Gerald, del otro lado, se sintió aliviado.

Silver era infalible, los ataque frontales no le hacían nada, pues, creando una barrera telequinética y, mandándola a volar a Rouge y, haciendo que se chocara contra las paredes, hacía que ella se agotara. Terminó inconsciente, en el suelo.

—Deja ya de hacer barbaridades —dijo Silver, acercándose al científico, a quien le caía un sudor frío por su sien derecha, mas no perdió el pánico y sonrió malignamente.

—Un idiota como tú no me detendrá, ¡no! —y, antes de que el erizo de ojos dorados previera alguna maniobra, Eggman presionó un botón y una mano mecánica introdujo un fragmento de aquélla gran esmeralda en Shadow. El plateado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Y nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: un enorme brillo blanco, proveniente de la esmeralda gigante, se hizo en todo el lugar, envolviéndolo. La luz blanca cegaba a todos y parecían integrarse a aquélla luz.

Nadie entendía nada, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

Pero, la luz, envolvió a Shadow fraternalmente. Sintió una extrema calidez cuando el fragmento se insertó un cuerpo.

Estaba tumbado en la nada. Sólo lo envolvía aquélla blanca luz. Era reconfortante, cálida y fraternal.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Una dulce voz lo llamaba… Era la voz de una mujer…

Nunca la había oído…

Silver, en otro lugar de la nada, también oyó una voz, pero no se dirigía a él.

¿Qué pasaba?

OoOoOoO

:3 Sí, lo sé, me odian ahora, por cortarlo aquí xD Espero que les haya agradado éste capítulo nuevo. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

(Este capítulo se lo dedico a una muchacha especial, sí, tú "acaramelosa Nutella" xD Tú querías a Silver en acción, ahí lo tienes :3)

De poco, esto se va desentrañando n.n Espero que éstos últimos capítulos con un poco de acción no los haya aburrido D: Ya vamos a volver a lo semental y, eso quiere decir, que nos vamos acercando al final :) (el tiempo pasa tan rápido! T_T)

Ahora sí, ¡adiós!


	16. El poder y el vivir

Estoy tardando demasiado en subir los capítulos nuevos… Perdonen nnU De todas maneras, ya estamos por llegar al final del fanfic :3 Me sorprende la gente que ha dejado comentarios y que les haya gustado… ¡Vamos que seguro que dentro de dos capítulos ya termina todo! ;)

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 16: El poder y el vivir**

Estaban tumbados. Los tres U.L.F. estaban desperdigados por aquélla extraña dimensión blanca, semejante a la nada. Los tres no sabían dónde se encontraban ni qué había ocurrido. Tampoco sabían que eran los únicos que estaban allí: los tres estaban dispersos, no se veían ni percibían. Sólo sabían que los envolvía un pacífico poder que les otorgaba calidez y serenidad. Oían una voz de mujer, pero muy lejana…

— ¿Shadow?

El erizo negro abrió, pesadamente, sus ojos. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con su cuerpo pesado. No había manera de moverlo ni tampoco quería. Veía que el color blanco inundaba todo lo que le rodeaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Shadow, ¿puedes oírme?

¿No había muerto? Recordaba haber exclamado cosas sin sentido antes de que todo se apagara. ¿Estaba en algún lugar semejante a lo que los humanos llaman "cielo" o algo así? ¿Cómo era posible? Si él era un ser artificial.

Volteó la cabeza muy lentamente y se topó, cara a cara, con una mujer que, vista borrosamente, parecía la hermana de Knuckles.

— ¿Me oyes?

— ¿Quién… eres? —musitó él, latamente, como si pronunciar las palabras le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Percibió que sonreía.

—No puedo explicártelo con mucho detalle ahora, pero, te prometo que luego te contaré, a ti y a los demás como tú, quién soy realmente —le pareció ver, borrosamente, que desaparecía su sonrisa—. Lo único que es importante que sepas, es que se ha destruido la contaminación de la energía Chaos.

¿Cómo?

—El verdadero poder Chaos ha purificado toda la maldad que residía, tanto en éste lugar, como en ustedes —siguió hablando ella, aunque el erizo negro no entendía una sola palabra—. Deben, simplemente saber, que ya no habrá maldad en el poder Chaos. El verdadero poder es puro y gentil. ¡Chaos ha hecho la purificación final! ¡Ya son libres, con energía Chaos, renovada y pura!

El espacio blanco se disolvió. Ya no estaba tumbado en la nada, sino en un suelo de cemento, duro y frío. Sintió una gran sacudida antes de caer en ése piso. Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza.

Varias voces pronunciaban su nombre: eran todos hombres vestidos con camisas y pantalones formales. Todos llevaban un parche en su brazo con la letra "G". Luego, oyó una voz sumamente familiar para él: un científico, de grandes proporciones, venía corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sintió unas gruesas lágrimas que caían en sus hombros. Gerald no podía explicar la felicidad que lo embargaba.

— ¡Shadow, Shadow! —exclamaba—. ¡No sé qué demonios pasó, pero estás a salvo! ¡Silver te ha traído!

En efecto, el erizo de piel plateada se encontraba a unos metros de ellos dos. Parecía cansado.

También vio a la murciélago que le había arruinado la existencia un tiempo atrás: no estaba despierta. Se encontraba tumbada en una especie de camilla.

Su confusión crecía de sobremanera. Y, de pronto, un terror se apoderó del erizo de ojos carmín, como si sufriera un ataque de pánico.

— ¡María! —gritaba—. ¡Profesor! ¿Dónde está María? ¡La oí gritar!

Pero Gerald no supo qué decirle: ni siquiera él sabía, exactamente, dónde estaba ni el estado de su nieta. El semblante feliz de haber tenido en sus brazos, vivo, a su más querida creación, se esfumó para dar paso a la preocupación, que hizo crecerla también, a Shadow. Silver se les acercaba, lentamente.

—Puedo llevarlos a casa, si desean —comentó.

—Estás agotado por haber venido con Shadow, ella y Eggman, antes de que se desmoronara la base, no creo que…

—Insisto —dijo el de ojos amarillos, seguro.

¿La base desmoronada? El erizo de vetas rojas volteó su cabeza hacia los monitores: era cierto, la base estaba hecha trizas, los robots del nieto de Gerald hecho pedazos y los soldados se iban retirando lentamente. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

—Una fuerza desconocida emergió de aquélla esmeralda gigante que estaba allí —le dijo Gerald, explicando—. De la nada, surgió una especie de monstruo de ella e hizo trizas todo. Silver se levantó y, antes de que se les cayera el techo, los envió a aquí. Eggman está encerrado.

Shadow estaba estupefacto. ¿Todo eso había ocurrido? Recordaba a duras penas a aquélla mujer tan parecida a Knuckles que le habló de cosas extrañas como "purificación", "poder Chaos" y demás cosas raras que no recordaba bien. Gerald se había quedado mudo: entendía menos que él.

Silver los llevó a la casa con sus poderes: en ella estaban Chris, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles. Se sorprendieron de que aparecieran esos dos de la nada. Shadow en seguida fue a abalanzarse sobre el pobre Chris, exigiéndole noticias del estado de María. Kncukles fue el que se le interpuso y lo apartó, bruscamente.

— ¡Cálmate! —le gritó. Shadow se incorporó y abrió la boca para contestar, pero su creador se le adelantó.

—Chris, ¿qué le ocurrió a María?

—Algo la noqueó y la tumbó al suelo: ella estaba en la cocina y nosotros aquí, en la sala. Pedimos una ambulancia para que la llevaran, ahora está en el hospital, no está tan grave, pero no está consciente, al menos por lo que Frances me dijo —respondió el muchacho con el semblante algo apesadumbrado.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Sonic, confundido, mirando a Silver. Gerald le respondió que era su última creación.

A todo esto, Shadow estaba hecho una furia: quería saber y ver a María con sus propios ojos. Saber que respiraba y que podía vivir. La desesperación se le podía leer en cada poro de su piel. El erizo plateado le puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que el de ojos rojos se volteara a verlo.

—Te llevaré al hospital, si tanto deseas

—No, Silver. Has hecho suficiente —reprendió el científico.

—Profesor —empezó el erizo de púas extrañas—, no he hecho nada. Yo…

—Haz hecho lo necesario, en serio. Haz ayudado y siempre te lo agradeceré —interrumpió Gerald—. Vuelve a casa, tu familia te espera, es tarde —y vaya que sí: pasaba la medianoche, ya. Estuvieron todo el santo día con ese problema.

Silver movió su cabeza a ambos lados, en señal de negación.

—Déjenme ayudarlos una vez más, entonces —sonrió—. Y, luego, me iré en paz a casa.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Gerald. Silver respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Helen está por venir del hospital —dijo Chris, de pronto—. Podemos quedarnos ella y yo aquí —pero Sonic y Tails le dijeron que se quedarían con él. No iban a dejar a su muchacho solo, por lo que esos dos se quedarían ahí. Knuckles pidió de ir con Shadow y Gerald: quería estar con su compañero Danny, pues se enteró que Amy había ido a hacerle compañía a Frances y él quería hacer lo propio con su amigo. Silver terminó llevando al hospital al científico, al erizo negro y al echidna.

Llegaron y Shadow fue corriendo hacia la recepción para preguntar acerca del paradero de su "amiga". La enfermera, primero se lo quedó mirando impresionada, luego empezó a buscar el cuarto: estaba en el cuarto piso, habitación veinte. Fue a informarle a Gerald y, él y el profesor, agradecieron a Silver toda la ayuda. Este se fue, sonriendo y deseándoles lo mejor. En seguida, los tres se dirigieron a la habitación indicada. Ya eran más de las doce y media de la noche…

Distinguieron rápido el piso: una muchedumbre de gente de encontraba sentada en un banco: estaban Danny, Frances, abrazada a Amy y los padres de María, quienes, al ver a Gerald, fueron en seguida a juntarse y abrazarse. Knuckles fue a reunirse con Danny.

La madre de María estaba angustiadísima, Gerald intentaba darle ánimos y fuerzas, que María iría a salir de ésta, costara lo que costara. Ella le preguntaba qué había pasado, pero el científico le dijo que no podía decirle, ahora, lo que había ocurrido. Seguro en unos días, pero ahora no. Quedó aún más triste. Ambos padres también fueron a abrazar a Shadow, después de todo, era como un segundo hijito para ellos.

Cuando no estuvo en brazos de nadie, Shadow se acercó al enfermero que estaba en la puerta de la habitación veinte, preguntándole si podía ingresar a ver a la paciente. Al principio, se negó, pero luego reflexionó un poco y lo dejó pasar. A él y a Gerald…

María estaba acostada en una camilla, vestida con un camisolín celeste y tapada con una liviana sábana blanca. Tenía un respirador en su boca, un suero conectado en uno de sus brazos y una venda que le cubría buena parte de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir.

—Su condición es estable —les dijo el enfermero, hablando muy bajo—. No fue profunda la herida, pero necesita el mayor reposo posible. Llamaron rápidamente la ambulancia y se la pudo atender con eficacia. Eso acelera su recuperación.

Tanto el abuelo de la chica como Shadow se acercaron, lentamente, y depositaron una caricia en la suave cara de ella. Su respiración era muy pausada, pero se mantenía cercana a la estándar. Ambos, Gerald y Shadow, estaban muy aliviados.

—Fue un golpe fuerte, solamente —comentó el enfermero: más no podía decirles. El resto, debía contárselo un médico, alguien con autoridad. El sólo podía decirles las cosas de manera simple.

Gerald se quedó un poco más y luego salió al pasillo: les dijo a todos que agradecía de sobremanera el afecto y la ayuda que habían dado.

—Es muy tarde ya, chicos —dijo viendo a Danny y Frances—. Vuelvan a casa, sus padres se preocuparán —ambos se miraron, nerviosos. No querían irse, realmente, pero estaban cansados. Los padres de María se ofrecieron para llevarlos a casa.

—Shadow y yo nos quedaremos aquí —dijo Gerald—. Al menos, hasta que por la mañana venga el médico y nos informe bien del estado de María.

Todos se abrazaron y fueron despidiéndose: habían estado desde la tarde y ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Gerald y Shadow se encargarían de estar con la muchacha por la noche. Cuando entró en la habitación, el enfermero le dijo que, si quería descansar un poco, podía usar la cama de al lado: mientras ningún paciente entrara ahora, la podía usar, por lo que Gerald se quedó un buen rato viendo a María y, luego, se recostó en aquélla cama. Shadow no quería dormir: estaba sentado, junto a ella, en una silla, mirándola fijamente…

Deseaba ver sus ojos celestes, llenos de vida. Deseaba poder oír esa suave respiración. Ver dibujada su límpida sonrisa en su rostro. Oír aquélla angelical voz que lo llenaba por completo siempre.

"Quiero verte viva, María mía", pensaba Shadow, mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Le acarició una mejilla por enésima vez. Sus ojos se humedecían más…

—María —murmuraba—. Despierta, te lo pido…

No contuvo una traviesa lágrima que descendió por su cara. En ese instante, se convirtió en humano. No se dio cuenta hasta pasados unos minutos.

Tomó, suavemente, una de las manos de ella para tenerla entre las suya. Siendo humano, podía acercarse más fácilmente a ella. Apoyó su frente sobre la de la rubia, mientras caían lágrimas silenciosas sobre su rostro: él sabía que María no iba a morir ni nada, al contrario, iba a salir muy bien, pues sólo fue un "gran golpe". Aún así, quería que despertara. Quería ver que, realmente, estaba viva.

Depositó un hermoso beso en la frente de ella y, rendido por el cansancio que se le presentó, al fin, se durmió a su lado, apoyando parte de su torso y cabeza en su cama. El resto del cuerpo, descansaba sobre la silla.

De nuevo, se encontraba en un espacio blanco. Él estaba con su forma de erizo. Al voltear su cabeza vio a aquélla mujer que se parecía a Knuckles, otra vez.

—Shadow —la oyó decir—. Quería decirte, simplemente, que María se pondrá más que bien… —dijo, sonriente.

— ¿Quién eres? —inquirió el erizo.

—Te lo contaré a su debido tiempo —esas respuestas sin sentido nunca le gustaron—. Cuando se junten todos, me verás, otra vez y entenderás todo —Shadow abrió la boca para protestar, pero no salía sonido alguno de sus cuerdas vocales—. No te enfades, por favor, sé paciente… ¡Es lo único que te pido! —le dijo, con una mirada suplicante—. Sólo te diré una cosa más: tienes un poder distinto al que tenías…

Con miles de preguntas rondando su mente, el vacío desapareció y regresó a la realidad. Sus ojos e abrieron lentamente: aún era de noche y María seguía desecando, al igual que su creador en la cama contigua.

La confusión había vuelto a aparecer: no comprendía nada de lo que aquélla tipa decía. ¿Volvería a verla y a entender todo cuando se juntaran? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Quién era?

Sintió algo en una de sus manos…

En la mano que sostenía la de María con fuerza.

_Se movía._

Con el corazón acelerado, Shadow volteó a ver la cara de la chica: tenía el ceño algo fruncido y su respiración era normal, ni lenta ni rápida, normal.

Parecía querer hacer un esfuerzo por regresar en sí. Vio que movía sus labios, tal vez intentaba articular alguna palabra. ¿Qué quería decir? Abrió la boca, lentamente, sin abrir sus ojos.

—Ah… —la oyó decir, muy lentamente—. Sha… dow… —musitó. El nombrado estaba estupefacto.

Vio que los ojos celestes de la chica empezaban a abrirse con dificultad, hasta quedar entrecerrados. Pero el de cabello negro puso distinguir ése brillo celeste.

Estaba _viva. _

Sus carmines ojos se abrieron de par en par y cayeron unas gruesas lágrimas de felicidad. No contuvo el tomar con fuerza la mano que ya sostenía, feliz. Con la otra mano, acariciaba su rostro.

Ella levantó con dificultad el otro brazo y aproximó su mano a la cara de él, para acariciarlo con dulzura.

—Sha… dow… —murmuraba. Y lloraba.

El también lloraba. De alegría: María estaba viva y veía a su querido Shadow vivo. Shadow estaba vivo y veía a su amado ángel vivo, también.

Los corazones de ambos se sumieron en una felicidad plena y absoluta.

¡Estaban vivos y lo peor había pasado, ya!

OoOoOoOo

Buenas, siento la tardanza xD Espero que les haya agradado éste capítulo :) Cada vez nos acercamos al final… ¡Gracias por leer, por comentar y por tomarse un ratito para éste fanfic! ¡Se lo agradezco!

¡Nos vemos la próxima! :D


	17. Verdadero poder y la segunda oportunidad

Buenas a todos! El anteúltimo capítulo :D ¡Espero les guste! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo que es el final! ¡Chao! nwn

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 17: El verdadero poder y la segunda oportunidad**

Ivo terminó encerrado en una cárcel. Eran demasiados los años de condena que tenía como para pensar qué haría luego de salir de allí. Nunca lo haría: estaba en aquélla celda especial donde los criminales más peligrosos habían pasado. Era una celda con barrotes, muy espaciada, envuelta en una esfera de aire que se retroalimentaba todo el tiempo y, fuera de ésta esfera, había un espacio acuoso bastante gigante. Estaba siempre vigilado.

La locura comenzó a poseerlo con el tiempo sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.

Su U.L.F., por otra parte, lo había tomado Gerald. Le había quitado el fragmento de esmeralda y la había guardado en su laboratorio, luego de que María regresara a casa.

Ella volvió a los tres días, cuando, por fin, le dieron el alta: aún estaba algo conmocionada, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

La esperaban con un gran banquete, pues volvía para la hora de cenar. Y estaba todos, hasta Silver y el matrimonio excéntrico que lo cuidaba. Entre todos, habían preparado un montón y variedad de platillos exquisitos, sólo para agradecer que todo el sufrimiento había pasado y, que de ahí en más, ya no volverían los problemas.

Gerald, Shadow y María se sentaron. La alegría se notaba al respirar y el comer se hizo bullicioso y ameno. La rubia estaba tan contenta que no sabía qué decirles para agradecer aquél hermoso gesto que habían hecho por ella.

— ¡Yo preparé las ensaladas! —exclamó al pequeña Cream desde un rincón. María sonrió y Helen se avergonzó un poco de la actitud de su U.L.F.: todavía, seguía siendo una niña. Todos rieron.

—Bueno, es hora del postre —dijo al eriza Amy, poniéndose de pie—. ¡He preparado varios pasteles!

—Pero, Amy —empezó Knuckles, anonadado—. ¿Quién se comerá tantos pasteles? ¡Nos hemos llenado!

—Encontrarán un lugar en el estómago, lo sé —confirmó la de piel rosada, decidida. Se alejó tarareando para volver con tres pasteles en sus manos. Luego, volvió a la cocina para traer dos más y, entre ella, Frances y Helen, repartieron trozos de pasteles para todos. Claramente no comieron más de una porción cada uno. Todos rieron cuando Amy intentó hacer que Sonic comiera más y éste se rehusaba.

Y, luego, todos se relajaron y empezaron una charlar de manera distendida.

Hasta que una fuerte luz, proveniente de un rincón, se hizo presente: todos vieron que de ella emergía una criatura de piel anaranjada, muy parecida a Knuckles, pero con vestimentas extrañísimas. Todos la miraban, estupefactos y confusos: ¿quién era?

—Perdón por interrumpir tan bella velada —se disculpó la criatura, con una dulce voz. Gerald se puso de pie.

— ¡¿Tikal?! —exclamó. Ahora las miradas recaían en el anciano profesor.

En efecto, la joven de nombre Tikal, sonrió dulcemente.

— ¡Me alegra tanto que me recuerdes! —le dijo, alegre.

¿Conque ella era con quién se había topado en la nada?, se preguntaba Shadow, esperando por saber más, pues estaba confuso.

—Me llamo Tikal —se presentó ella—. Soy un milenario espíritu —empezó—. Quería, simplemente, explicar los acontecimientos de hace unos días, del desmoronamiento de la base de aquél vil hombre y… De las esmeraldas Chaos — ¿Las esmeraldas Chaos?, se preguntaban muchos. María miraba intrigaba a su abuelo. Este carraspeó al garganta.

—Bueno, creo que antes de ella explique eso, debería yo explicarles a ustedes, a los U.L.F. —empezó, mirándolos—, de dónde proviene su energía: Shadow ya lo sabe, pero me temo que los demás no —volvió a carraspear—. Hay unas joyas que encontramos con… Ivo, hace muchos años, ante de crear a Shadow, que emanaban una energía que desconocimos. En ése momento, ella —y vio a Tikal—, se nos apareció y nos dijo…

— "_Estas joyas se llaman esmeraldas del Chaos. En mi mundo, han causados estragos porque cayeron en las manos equivocadas. Mi pueblo y yo hemos perecido por culpa de ellas, veo un amable corazón en ti, anciano, y un gran conocimiento, ¡confío en que la usarás con benevolencia! ¡No dejen que se usen para el mal, pues traerá desastre!" _—aquéllas palabras las había dicho la mismísima Tikal frente a todos—. Al final, la más importante de las joyas, terminó en malas manos… —y se hizo un breve silencio.

—Tikal, tú fuiste la fuente de inspiración para mis U.L.F., ¡te debo la vida! —le dijo Gerald, con sus ojos algo aguados. La chica de piel anaranjada sonreía, amable.

—Gentil, Gerald —dijo—. No me debes nada. ¡Yo te debo a ti! ¡Mira las maravillosas criaturas que has sido capaz de hacer! ¡Y todas de buen corazón! —los ojos celestes de ella parecían querer emanar lágrimas. El silencio de la sala era abismal—. En fin, ahora ya saben su origen… ¡Ahora les quiero revelar lo que ocurrió hace unos días! —Hizo una pausa—. Como Ivo se topó con la más grande y la de más poder de las joyas del Chaos, la llenó con su maldad. Deben saber que, dentro de ésta joya, habita una criatura llamada Chaos: un ser semi-acuoso, que antes era considerado Dios en mi pueblo… ¡Pero un mal monarca llenó de oscuridad a Chaos e hizo que nos mataran a todos! ¡Ivo casi hace algo parecido!

— ¿Cómo es que no ocurrió? —el que se había animado a hablar fue el erizo Silver.

—Porque yo me hice presente —respondió Tikal—. Shadow, tú y la otra chica estaban en una nebulosa blanca, ¿lo recuerdas? —el plateado asintió—. La voz que oyeron… era la mía —afirmó—. Contuve el poder malvado de Chaos, llenándolo de bondad y amor, y, así, pude revertir el efecto que él mismo quería causar: en vez de destruirlos a ustedes, destruyó a quién le estaba dando maldad…

— ¿Tú... nos salvaste? —balbuceó Shadow, sorprendido. La echidna, porque tenía forma de echidna, asintió. María se puso de pie y todos la vieron, confusos.

— ¡Gracias, entonces! —le dijo, sonriendo amablemente—. ¡Nos has salvado a todos!

—Niña —le dijo Tikal, sonriente, también—, no podía dejar que ésta familia, que ésta gente y que éste planeta vivieran lo que yo viví. ¡Vivan, vivan y sean felices! ¡Mientras el poder Chaos tenga amor y felicidad, nunca perecerán! —exclamó—. Gerald, tengo dos cosas para ti, la primera, es que he alejado la gran esmeralda a un abismo en el fondo del mar, no la encontrarán nunca; la otra, es que te tengo un regalo —ella extendió la manos y cerró los ojos—. _Los servidores son los siete Chaos… Chaos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón… _—y, de la nada, emergieron siete esmeraldas de colores: una verde, que estaba fragmentada, pues era la que Gerald usaba para sus U.L.F., una fascia, una cian, una roja, una amarilla, una blanca y una roja. Todas ellas cayeron lentamente sobre la mesa. Todos quedaron impresionados—. Guárdalas con sabiduría, Gerald, ¡gracias por todo! —y, así como había aparecido, se esfumó.

Era poco decir que todos estaban estupefactos. Gerald tomó las esmeraldas entre sus manos, sin poder creer, aún, lo que había pasado.

— ¿Tú ya la conocías? —le preguntó Shadow, intrigado. Su creador asintió con la cabeza…

Bueno, al menos ya habían entendido lo que había ocurrido con la base de Eggman para que se destruyera…

Luego de responder muchas preguntas, los invitados se fueron cada quien a su hogar, con una sensación extraña, feliz, pero rara, en sus corazones. El más impactado de todos era Knuckles, pues le pareció verse a sí mismo en forma de mujer. Un pensamiento algo extraño.

Gerald y Shadow se dirigieron al laboratorio del científico, donde guardaron las esmeraldas en un cajón especial con candado.

— ¿Qué hará con ella? —preguntó el erizo negro viendo a Rouge, inmóvil, acostaba en una camilla. Gerald se le acercó y suspiró.

—No lo sé, realmente —contestó—. Quiero despertarla, pero… —se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Shadow habló.

—No creo que deba hacerlo, tal vez su propia naturaleza siga siendo malvada —dijo resentido.

—Si las esmeraldas, ahora, tienen poder de bondad, no creo que ella sea malvada. Fueron como "purificadas" gracias a Tikal —Shadow no quedó muy convencido. Gerald le puso una mano en su hombro—. En fin, es muy tarde, es hora de descansar. Nos lo merecemos luego de todo lo que pasó, ¿no crees? —el erizo asintió y salieron del laboratorio.

Y vaya que necesitaban un profundo descanso: el erizo se levantó pasando las diez de la mañana del otro día. Cuando fue a la cocina a desayunar, se la encontró a María preparando… ¿su desayuno?

—Buenos días —saludó ella, sonriendo. Shadow se sintió contento de verla reír tan gentilmente como siempre lo hacía: ahora sí, ya podía vivir en paz con ella. Ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Desayunaron juntos, como hacía mucho que no hacían, y se pusieron a conversar. Poco después, Gerald se les unió, desayunando también. María reía porque no recordaba que su abuelo, un hombre tan responsable, se levantara tan tarde. Los tres reían divertidos.

—Abuelo —dijo María mientras Gerald untaba con mermelada una rebanada de pan tostado—. ¿Es mi primo… ése que derrotaron? ¿Y el que causó todo? —tanto el erizo como el humano la miraban, sin saber qué responderle—. ¿De verdad… es mi pariente?

Gerald dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla.

—María, sí, él es en verdad, tu primo de sangre —la chica se entristeció—. Pero ha salido mal porque se dejó llevar por su envidia y su maldad… —luego, intentó sonreírle a su nieta—. No vas a creer que la maldad se hereda, ¿no? —lo logró: María estaba sonriendo. Gerald siguió untando su pan—. Tú eres una mujer hermosa, nieta mía, no debes preocuparte por nada, ya todo ha terminado.

Luego de desayunar, Gerald fue al laboratorio, seguido de su U.L.F., Shadow. Debían hacer algo con Rouge, no iban a dejarla allí el resto de la existencia. Si hubiera sido por Shadow, hubiera optado por destruirla, pero su creador se negó, diciéndole que no debía pensar así, que estaba actuando de manera errónea. El erizo negro se defendió, diciéndole, que ella había sido la responsable de todo: de su enfermedad, de lo que había ocurrido aquélla noche, ¡de todo! Aún así, Gerald insistió que no debía destruirla ni tenerle rencor. Estaba actuando bajo las órdenes de un tipo malvado.

—No tiene lógica —replicó Shadow—. ¡Tenía conciencia! ¡Ella sabía lo que hacía!

—Todas las personas necesitamos una segunda oportunidad —repuso Gerald, con calma—. Por eso… —se dirigió al cajón donde estaban las esmeraldas—…se la daré —y tomó al esmeralda verde, para partir un muy milimétrico fragmento. Shadow intentó hacer de todo para que no lo hiciera, pero su creador hizo caso omiso de sus gritos.

Abrió la pequeña compuerta que todos los UL.F. tenían en su espalda, introdujo el fragmento en el cubículo adecuado y, cerrándola, la murciélago Rouge abrió sus ojos y se sentó: estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? —vio a Gerald y Shadow: cada vez entendía menos. Con un poco de paciencia, el profesor le explicó absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido: desde que atacaron la base de Eggman hasta la aparición de Tikal. Todo. Ella quedó completamente sorprendida—. ¿Por qué me despertaste? —inquirió, extrañada.

—Porque necesito que me respondas algo —dijo Gerald—. ¿Cómo quieres vivir?

— ¿Perdón? —empezó ella—. No entiendo.

—Te estoy preguntando cómo quieres vivir, yo sé que no eres mala, sólo estabas en una mala influencia.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no soy realmente mala?

— ¡Lo ve! —exclamó Shadow, eufórico—. ¡Se lo…! —Gerald lo hizo callar.

—Porque la energía que te da la fuerza para vivir no lo es. De lo contrario, te hubiera destruido junto con la base de tu creador

Aquélla respuesta la dejó muda: tenía razón… Cuando estuvo envuelta en aquélla nebulosa blanca, sintió que su fragmento de energía mutaba en uno que le daba paz, gratitud, felicidad. Luego, sintió cómo se desprendía aquél fragmento y se consumió en la nada. Recordaba que una voz de mujer, seguramente aquélla Tikal que le relataba aquél anciano, le decía "_Rouge, murciélago que te has dejado llevar por el mal camino, ¡no lo vuelvas hacer! Este laboratorio perecerá por la maldad, ¿quieres que te destruya a ti también? ¡Vive, pero con honor!_", luego de eso no recordaba nada. Se mordió un labio: estaba muy confundida con todo y le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes responderme? —ella se puso de pie.

—Necesito tiempo —dijo, luego de estar un rato en silencio—. Quiero estar sola —Gerald asintió. Shadow se puso de mal humor: se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada. Tenía la mirada fría. El científico la invitó a irse, con completa libertad, pero, antes de marchar, ella lo miró al erizo y se le acercó—. Supongo… que te debo una disculpa —pero éste no dijo anda. Se quedó cruzado de brazos, frío, mirándola con rencor—. Adiós —y se marchó por la ventana, volando a quién sabe dónde.

—No debiste ser tan rudo con ella —replicó el profesor.

—No debió arruinarme a mí

—No debes ser rencoroso —Shadow calló. Refunfuñó y se fue a su habitación. En el camino, se topó con María.

— ¿Quién era ella, Shadow? —preguntó, curiosa. El erizo palideció: ¿lo había visto todo?

— ¿La has visto?

—Estaban con la puerta abierta y venía de guardar unas cosas —explicó la chica. Shadow no sabía qué responderle. Tomó aire.

—Esa U.L.F… La creó tu primo… Fue ella… —cerró sus manos para que se formaran puños, puños llenos de ira y furia—. ¡Ella fue la que te noqueó, María! ¡La que me hizo enfermar! ¡Y…! —cerró la boca: no, nunca le contaría lo de esa noche. No a ella, no iba a dejarse manchar—. Un maldita mujer, eso es todo… —ella se aproximó a él.

—Pero ahora cambió, ¿no?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No cambiará! —exclamó.

María le tomó la mano a Shadow y, en silencio, se dirigieron al jardín. Ambos se sentaron en el césped: era mediodía y el sol ardía bajos sus rayos, por lo que se sentaron en la sombra. Ella jugaba con su cabello, alegre, mientras su compañero, la miraba intrigado.

—Shadow —empezó ella, tranquila—, ¿tú eres malo?

—No

—Sin embargo, algunos piensan que sí: eres callado, a veces solitario, a veces frío, no expresas con los demás tus sentimientos… —ella lo miró, con dulzura—. Sin embargo, eres un persona amable, gentil, y tierna, sólo hace falta conocerte —se callaron. Shadow se quedó reflexionado—. No sé por lo que tuvo que vivir esa chica, pero no habrá sido lindo… ¿No crees que merece volver a vivir? Tal vez no es tan cruel como tú la conoces…

Shadow no quería pensar en ello.

— ¿Hay que darles una segunda oportunidad a la personas, María? —y se acostó, lentamente, en el regazo de ella.

—Claro que sí —respondió, segura—. Nunca terminas de conocer bien a las personas… —una brisa suave sopló, haciendo que volaran, lentamente, unos cabellos rubios de la chica. Viéndola así, a Shadow le parecía, verdaderamente, un ángel—. Nunca juzgues a un libro por su tapa, Shadow, tal vez encontrarás más cosas interesantes si lees todo el libro, ¿no?

Shadow asintió.

Le hubiera encantado quedarse allí, apoyado en su regazo, mirándola y dándole bellas lecciones de vida. ¿Cuánto más la sorprendería esa mujer? ¡Cada día era más maravillosa!

La suave brisa soplaba y, ambos, se quedaron relajados por un buen rato, como hacía mucho que no recordaban…

Felices.

OoOoOoOo

Bueno, en el siguiente, ¡se termina éste fic! nnU Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado! Un abrazo!


	18. Epílogo

Y bueno, hemos llegado al último capítulo x3 ¡Gracias a quienes han leído éste fanfic desde que empezó! ¡Ojalá les agrade el final y saben que siempre son bienvenidos en todos mis fics! n.n

Nos vemos :3

Disclaimer: saben que todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Sonic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

U.L.F.

**Capítulo 18: **

**Epílogo: la graduación y la vida que continúa…**

No hubo incidentes, ni inconvenientes, ni ningún tipo de problemas en los dos años que siguieron de los acontecimientos de Eggman, quién seguía cada día más enloquecido en la celda donde se encontraba: los noticiosos decían que el hombre era preso de su propia locura y se la pasaba escribiendo fórmulas incomprensibles e ilógicas en cada rincón del lugar. Su locura no tenía cura, ya.

Por otro lado, Gerald estaba pasando por escrito todo acerca de lo que él había hecho, sobre todo, acerca de los U.L.F., él quería que también otras personas pudiesen hacerlos, pero no podía darle la fórmula a cualquiera, así que pensaba seriamente qué hacer con ella.

Durante ésos dos años había construido dos U.L.F. más, dos mujeres: una con forma de gato, quien su familia llamó "Blaze" y una fuera de lo común, que parecía una niña de nueve años, la más parecida a una humana que había hecho, se llamaba "Cosmo" y su familia había pedido que tuviera semejanza con las plantas. Fue un reto interesante, pero Gerald lo pudo solventar sin problemas.

Durante ése lapso de tiempo, la relación de Shadow y María se había hecho muy estrecha y muy profunda. Era más lo que él estaba en humano que en erizo, pudiendo ayudar de otra forma a su "hermana mayor". Con el fragmento que él tenía, que era una porción pequeña de la gran esmeralda, podía controlar su metamorfosis y sus "poderes" de otra forma. Aunque nunca llegaría a ser un humano al cien por cierto, claro, él era una especie de híbrido genético. Pero, al menos, no había crecido más y siempre asemejaba tener cerca de veintiún años, más o menos.

Fue una vuelta en donde se acercaba el fin de curso: María y sus amigos, sus inseparables cuatro amigos, estaban por terminar la escuela secundaria y pronto eran las celebraciones por la graduación. Dos meses antes de la fiesta, María vivía literalmente en el colegio: el curso de ella y los demás que se graduaban estaban preparando la fiesta y estaban atareados con trabajo, iban de aquí para allá con cosas. Menos mal que María había mejorado mucho su salud, al punto que era raro verla con el inhalador –igual lo seguía llevando-. Y, una semana antes de la fiesta, la rubia volvía tarde del colegio porque iba al centro de la ciudad con Helen y Frances a elegir qué iban a llevar en la fiesta.

—La verdad —comentó ella una noche, mientras todos cenaban—, que ellas dos no se deciden, ¡dan tantas vueltas!

— ¿Haz decidido, hija? —preguntó su madre, curiosa. María asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es el vestido?

— ¡Ah! ¡Mañana lo compró y te lo mostraré! —le dijo, sonriente. Su madre se la quedó mirando—. Lo compraré con mis ahorros —dijo, ante la mirada extrañada de su progenitora. Su abuelo carraspeó—. ¿Qué ocurre? —y dio un sorbo a su sopa de verduras.

—Déjame que te lo compro yo —comentó Gerald. María casi se atraganta—. Quiero regalarte algo por tu graduación, déjame que yo te regalo el vestido —su nieta intentó disuadirlo, pero fue en vano, por lo que, más tarde, le preguntó cuánto era el costo del vestido y le dijo que mañana la iría a acompañar a comprarlo. Le dio una sonrisa tan bella, que María no supo resistirlo.

— ¿Quieres venir tú también, Shadow? —le preguntó ella, mas el erizo le dijo que no, estaría algo ocupado al otro día. Ella se extrañó y se fue a su habitación.

La verdad, es que sí, estaría ocupado: se reuniría mañana con Sonic y los demás para discutir entre ellos qué regalarles a sus "muchachos". Se juntaban en el patio de la casa de Chris, aprovechando que no estaría, ya que tenía práctica baloncesto.

Y así fue que se juntaron, todos comentaban qué le iban a regalar a sus "dueños", excepto Shadow, él estaba algo avergonzado.

— ¿Qué piensas regalarle, que te apena tanto? —Le comentó Sonic, gracioso—. ¿Un dibujo? —Shadow lo miró con mala cara—. Está bien, está bien, no tienes qué decirnos si no quieres —y se cruzó de brazos y miró a Cream, quien estaba tan avergonzada que le costaba hablar.

— ¿Helen se enfadará… si yo le regalo un dibujo, Sonic?

El erizo azul no sabía qué contestarle.

— ¿Ves? —Le replicó Tails—. ¡Ya has hecho entristecer a Cream! —y lo miró feo.

—Bueno, consuélala, ¿no eres su novio? —la coneja y el zorro gritaron, avergonzados. Sonic se rio y pidió disculpas.

Fue una linda tarde, hacía mucho que no se juntaban todos así. Aunque no pudieron saber qué quería regalarle Shadoiw a María, se despidieron entre ellos, alegres. Y Tails amenazó a Sonic de que no volvería a decir semejante tontería otra vez, sino, iría a decirle a Amy que él estaba enamorado de ella. Sonic tuvo más que callarse la boca y refunfuñar por lo bajo, algo sonrojado.

Lo cierto, es que el regalo que el erizo negro le preparaba a su querida María era tan especial y hermoso que quería que ella sola lo supiese…

Y llegó el esperado día de la graduación: primero, festejarían un viernes a la tarde, donde era la entrega de diplomas, la directora haría un conmovedor discurso y los alumnos mostrarían una coreografía y demás que habían estado ensayando desde hacía tres meses. Luego de eso, todos se irían a festejar a un restaurante cercano.

Luego de festejar todos los alumnos, el quinteto de amigos festejaron a parte y, durante la velada, sus U.L.F. vinieron para entregarles los regalos que habían preparado: les cayeron tan de sorpresa que no se dieron cuenta cuando habían llegado.

Sonic y Tails le regalaron una hermosa mochila a Chris, una que él hacía rato que quería; Knuckles, le obsequió una camiseta del equipo de baloncesto que tanto admiraba su gran amigo Danny; Amy, por otro lado, le otorgó a Frances una hermosa cartera rosada a su "hermana mayor"; Cream, un hermoso vestido primaveral blanco con flores de un amarillo pastel, muy lindo; por último, Shadow, le dio su regalo a la rubia: el ramo de flores más bello que había visto y un paquete especial que, en seguida, se apresuró en abrir. ¡Cual no fue sorpresa al encontrar a dos peluches, eran él, en forma de erizo, y ella, unidos por una mano! ¡Fue la cosa más tierna que nunca había visto! Se abrazaron tan tiernamente, que el dueño del lugar pensaba que los muchachos querían estrujar a sus mascotas…

Pero la verdadera fiesta era al otro día: allí, se les daría una medalla de honor a cada estudiante y luego daría comienzo a la verdadera fiesta, con sus familias y entre ellos.

Aquélla noche ni María ni sus amigos habían podido dormir: ¡estaban tan ansiosos! María iba a juntarse en la casa de Helen, donde ella y Frances iba a arreglarse para luego ir juntas al instituto. Aquélla noche, Shadow y los demás U.L.F. vestirían de gala, por primera vez, ya que habían coincidido, algo que ocurría una vez cada mucho tiempo, que todos se habían hecho humanos, por lo que las chicas también tenían que arreglar a Amy y Cream.

Las horas pasaban rápido y las chicas estaban, realmente, insoportables e inaguantables: ¡nunca estaban listas! El padre de Helen, que se había ofrecido a llevarlas al colegio, estaba algo exasperado por tener que esperarlas.

Luego de renegar con algunos maquillajes, algunos mechones de pelo y unos volados rebeldes de sus vestidos, estaban todas listas para ir: ¡debían apurarse! ¡Sino, empezaría la fiesta sin ellas!

Llegaron justo a tiempo: ellas entraron por otro lugar al que estaban accediendo sus familias. Se reunieron con el resto del alumnado, a un costado del salón principal, que estaba hermosamente decorado por todos lados y en donde las familias estaban ya acomodadas, conversando alegremente.

Una profesora daba indicaciones a todos los alumnos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Hagan silencio! —gritaba. Todos se callaron y la vieron—. Bien, quiero que armen dos filas: las mujeres, a mi izquierda, y los varones, a mi derecha —así lo hicieron—. Bien, ahora quiero que se formen, entre dos y tres personas, tomadas de las manos: entraremos en fila, ¿está bien? —Todos asintieron y otra profesora les daba un globo a cada pareja o trío—. Entraremos por curso, ¡estén atentos! ¡Es su fiesta, chicos! ¡Disfrútenla! —y, sin poder contener la alegría, todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

Helen, Frances y María estaban tomadas las tres de las manos, muy nerviosas, muy contentas y muy alegres. Danny y Chris estaban en la otra fila, también reían tontamente: la emoción del momento los hacía actuar de una manera especial.

Una profesora anunció en el salón la entrada de los alumnos: cuando hubo aparecido el último curso, se precedió a un profesor el recitar unas conmovedoras palabras a los chicos. Luego de eso, el vice director anunció que se procedía a la entrega de medallas, por lo que se nombraría a cada alumno y éste debía subir al estrado a recibir su medalla de honor, acompañado por la familia.

La entrega del pequeño medallón fue preciosa: todos lloraban alegres y no cabían en sí de la felicidad.

Los alumnos fueron a sentarse en la mesa preparada para ellos, mientras las familias volvían a su puesto: dio comienzo a la entrada de la cena, mientras veían un hermoso video hecho para el alumnado.

Luego de eso, vino la parte por la que todos estaban esperando: ¡el baile! Se empezó con un vals, en donde las alumnas bailaban con sus padres, o algún varón de la familia que quisieran mucho, y los alumnos con sus madres o alguna mujer familiar que quisieran. Lindsley, la madre de Chris, se emocionó tanto que, en vez de bailar con su hijo, casi lo mata asfixiado. Por otro lado, Gerald resultó ser un excelente bailarín de vals, haciendo sorprender a su nieta de manera excepcional.

— ¡Vaya, hacía tanto que no bailaba así! —exclamó el científico, sentándose en la silla y viendo cómo María bailaba alegremente con su padre. Se volteó a ver a Shadow, que se veía muy galante con ése traje negro y corbata roja—. ¿No vas a ir tú? —el chico volteó a verlo, algo avergonzado—. ¡Va a ganarte otro chico sino lo haces! —y se rio divertido. Shadow no recordaba haberse sonrojado tanto. En eso, sintió una mano en su hombro: era el padre de la rubia, que lo miraba alegre.

—María te espera —le dijo, sonriente.

Con paso algo torpe, el chico de cabello negro con reflejos rojizos se le acercó, nerviosamente, a ella: estaba lindísima, se decía. María se había recogido el cabello en un tocado especial: tenía un pequeño rodete en donde las puntas de su cabello caían en forma de bucles. Vestía un precioso vestido celeste claro y, sus tiernos ojos celestes, miraban a Shadow con la más profunda ternura, mientras lo invitaba a bailar.

—Yo… —empezó Shadow—. Yo no…

—No es difícil, yo te enseño —dijo ella y acomodó los brazos de Shadow: con uno, sostenía la cintura de ella y, con el otro, la mano de ella—. Ahora, sígueme —el vals se bailaba con pasos lentos y en forma circular. Al chico le costó seguir el ritmo a ella, pero pronto lo hizo—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil —y se le acercó más, para susurrarle—. Bailas mejor que Sonic, Amy lleva hace rato cara de reprimir un grito a él, se ve que le viene pisando los pies hace rato —disimuladamente, Shadow miró de reojo a la izquierda: Sonic parecía tener cara de apenado mientras Amy tenía el ceño fruncido, lanzó un débil resoplo.

Cuando volvió a ver a María, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más de lo que ya estaba: ella lo miraba muy dulcemente.

—Nunca había pensado en que llevarías un traje, te hace muy apuesto —le comentó, algo sonrojada y sonriente. Shadow, quien empezaba a tener calor en sus mejillas, agachó un poco la cabeza e intentó mirar a otro lado.

—T-tú también —balbuceó—. Estás… encantadora —ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sonrió, se sonrojó y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Gracias, mi Shadow —y, acto seguido, ella apoyó dulcemente su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras seguían bailando el vals.

Shadow estaba tan nervioso, alegre y avergonzado que era una fortuna que estaba de espaldas a su familia, de esa forma, no vieron nada. Pero una risa divertida salió de un chico de cabello azul, seguido por un grito de su acompañante, Amy, quién le pidió que por favor, dejara de pisarlo. Shadow y María rieron para sus adentros.

O era el momento o el clima o no sabían qué, pero había algo mágico en ésa noche.

Y lo comprobaron cuando volvieron a la casa, pasando la una de la madrugada: ella fue a su habitación para sacarse esos zapatos de tacón molestos y tumbarse en el cama, estaba agotada… Se quedó dormida media hora hasta que oyó un dulce golpeteo en su puerta: se puso un calzado más cómodo y la abrió.

Era Shadow.

— ¿Sí? —le dijo dulcemente,

—Perdona, ¿estabas durmiendo? —ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Quiero mostrarte una cosa —sorprendida, él le tomó por una muñeca y ambos fueron hasta la terraza: seguían vestidos con sus trajes.

María no recordaba un cielo tan estrellado como aquél: el firmamento, oscuro, hacía que las pequeñas estelas de luz emanasen un brillo único.

Sí, definitivamente, aquélla noche era especial…

— ¡Es... hermoso! —exclamó ella, sonriendo. Shadow también lo hizo y ambos se acercaron a la baranda de la terraza—. Nunca había visto una noche tan hermosa, ¡gracias, Shadow! —el asintió con la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la baranda. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que él vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que ella se alejaba, ¿tendría frío?

Unos delgados y suaves brazos rodearon su espalda y parte de su pecho con dulzura. Aquél inesperado gesto hizo que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza y un fuerte calor invadiera sus mejillas: ¡María lo estaba abrazando tan tiernamente que se sentía morir! Estaba atónito y petrificado.

—Shadow —oyó que empezaba ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda—, gracias por ésta noche tan hermosa, la he pasado tan bien… —él no sabía que decir: parecía que se le había ido la voz por un momento.

Recuperó la consciencia al momento: se volteó y él fue el que la rodeó entre sus brazos.

— ¡¿Shadow…?! —se extrañó ella, mientras sentía el calor de él recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

—Gracias… a ti, María —le dijo, susurrando—. Gracias… —quería añadir algo más…

_Decirle _algo más, _confesarle _algo más. Y no le salían las palabras. Ella correspondió muy suavemente el abrazo de él: y ambos sintieron cómo el corazón del otro latía con una fuerza indescriptible.

—Shadow —empezó—, yo… —tenía la piel de su cara muy encendida, ya no tenía frío.

Vamos, se decía para sí misma, ¡no era la primera vez que intentaba confesarse a un chico!

Entonces, ella se separó un poco de él, puso sus manos en la cara de Shadow, para que ninguno de los dos apartara la mirada del otro: ¡era ahora o nunca!

— ¡Shadow, yo…! —pero se trababa. Se mordió un labio.

—Te quiero, María —ella abrió los ojos como dos pelotas de tenis: ¿perdón?—. ¡Te amo! —María vio que ésos ojos rojos estaban muy aguados. Pero ella seguía ensimismada: ¿Shadow se le estaba confesando?—. ¡He estado enamorado de ti desde siempre, siempre! —él la había vuelto a abrazar para él—. ¡Siempre te he querido de esa forma! — ¿Siempre?, se decía ella, no cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿aún cuando ella estuvo enamorada de Chris?—. ¡Desde que vivo contigo, no pude evitarlo! ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! —y la estrechó más…

María, de pronto, empezó a llorar, y él se asustó, pensaba que había sido muy brusco con ella, pero la rubia se disculpó, secándose las lágrimas con el torso de su mano: le pidió disculpas y lo miró con ternura, mientras volvía sostener la cara de él entre sus manos.

—No pensé que tú me amases de toda vida —le dijo, susurrando—. ¡Has tenido que sufrir tanto por mí! ¡Lo lamento! —Él negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Shadow… —tomó aire—. ¡Yo también estoy enamorada de ti! —y sus ojos celestes, se humedecieron—. ¡Te quiero!

Aquélla noche, la luna fue presente de ése mágico beso entre ambos.

Pero, no sólo aquélla luna, sino miles de lunas más…

Y alguien los había visto, sonriente, desde las sombras: una murciélago que vivía en la libertad, sola, sin ayuda de nadie, libre como a ella le gustaba ser, ¡amaba volar en libertad!

Fue algo incómodo cuando realmente tuvieron que afrontar la relación frente a sus conocidos, lucharon, pero salieron adelante…

Después de todo, ¿podían sufrir más de lo que habían padecido?

¡Se quisieron, cómo ni ellos podían imaginar cuánto amor tenían dentro suyo!

Y así, el primer U.L.F., aprendió, después de muchos años de reflexionar y pensar, qué era, en definitiva, el amor, aquélla clase de amor que unían a dos seres de manera especial…

Muchos U.L.F. poblaron la tierra, muchos años más tarde, cuando un científico se hizo cargo del proyecto de Gerald.

Pero ninguno era tan feliz como Shadow…

OoOoOo

T_T Se terminó, ¡wuaaa! ¡Ojalá les haya gustado el final! No sé se les convenció, pero… bueno, espero que les haya agradado nnU

¡Gracias por sus comentarios hasta la fecha! ¡Los aprecio mucho!

¡Espero leerlos en otra oportunidad!

¡Gracias y adiós! :D


End file.
